The Wyatt s
by whitelightner78
Summary: Die Schulzeit ist vorbei. Das Militär kopft an. Wohin wird das Schicksal Leo Wyatt jetzt führen?
1. Eine liebende Familie?

**Disclaimer: Charmed und seine Charaktere, so wie andere in dieser Geschichte benutzte Figuren, Orte usw., gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören den Leuten die sie erfunden haben. Mir gehört  
nur, was ich erfunden habe. Diese Geschichte ist rein zum Spass. Ich verdiene nichts damit. Ausser euerem Lob ;-).Also bitteantwortet fleißig und sagt mir wie euch die  
Geschichte gefällt. Danke !  
****--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****  
****The Wyatt´s**

**_Kapitel 1 – Eine liebende Familie?_**

"Leo!" schrie ein Mann. Er trug eine grüne US – Marines Uniform. Auf den Schultern waren die Abzeichen eines Sergantes zu sehen. Der Name auf der Uniformjacke lautete "Christopher Perry Wyatt". Er wartete zwei Minuten und schrie dann wieder nach seinem ältesten Sohn. Verärgert stellte er fest, dass dieser immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war. " Leonard, bewege deinen Hintern runter in die Küche." "Nur noch eine Minute", rief eine junge Stimme. Kurze Zeit später betrat ein Junge, um die 10 Jahre, die Küche. „Warum hat das so lange gedauert, bis du mir geantwortet hast? "Oh, entschuldige. Ich musste zuerst noch etwas erledigen. Im Übrigen, was ist eigentlich so wichtig, das es nicht warten kann?" "Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du und dein Bruder in Ordnung sind." "Aber sicher doch, " antwortet der Junge "Leo, rede nicht in diesem Tonfall mit mir. Ich bin dein Vater, vergiss das nicht." "Natürlich, Dad", antwortete er. "Ich habe das Gefühlt das dir nicht klar ist, das die Welt da draußen geradewegs auf einen zweiten Weltkrieg hin steuert. "Ich möchte nicht das deinem kleinen Bruder etwas passiert und dir natürlich auch nicht. Wo ist Matthew? Er soll mal runter kommen und mir von seinem ersten Schultag erzählen." "Er ist nicht in seinem Zimmer." "Was! Wo ist er? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du auf ihn aufpassen sollst und ihn nicht allein draußen lassen darfst, in dieser gefährlichen Zeit. Er könnte verletzt oder gar ermordet werden." "Dad, sei doch nicht so pessimistisch. Es wird ihm nichts passieren. Ich werde nach ihm sehen, wenn es notwendig ist." "Für so etwas besteht immer eine Notwendigkeit. Er ist doch gerade mal 6 Jahre alt." "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Schau einfach mal aus dem Fenster, dann kannst du ihn sehen. Matthew ist in Miss Summers Garten. Er hilft der alten Lady beim Erdbeeren pflücken." "Warum tust du das nicht?" "Sie hat ihn gefragt und nicht mich. Ich dachte mir dass dies eine gute Sache für die Beiden ist." "Du dachtest..!", schrie Christopher. Ich bin sein Vater und du…" eine Hand schlug Leo mitten ins Gesicht"… bist nur sein dummer, großer Bruder. Es würde deiner Mutter das Herz brechen, wenn sie sehen könnte, wie wenig du dich um deine kleinen Bruder sorgst." "Nein, Daddy, sag so etwas nicht zu ihm, er hat sich immer um mich gekümmert, so gut er konnte und vergiß nicht, es ist doch auch erst 10 Jahre alt", sagte der kleine Matthew, als er gerade die Küche betratt. Er hasste es, sein Daddy war immer hinter seinem Bruder her. Als er alt genug war um zu verstehen, was mit seiner Mutter geschehen war (Emily Sanders Wyatt starb bei Matthew´s Geburt) wurde er sehr traurig, doch Leo war immer für ihn da. Eines Tage, er war gerade 5 Jahre alt, hörte er wie sein Vater seinen Bruder anschrie. "Dann hörte er die Stimme seines Bruder sagen "Du weißt, das ich dich liebe, aber warum gibst du mir immer das Gefühl, das du mich hasst? Warum ist, in deinem Augen, alles falsch was ich tue." Dann hörte er das Geräusch einer Hand die auf etwas aufschlug. Keine Sekunde später sah er seinen Bruder aus der Küche rennen, welcher sein Gesicht mit der rechten Hand festhielt. Später an diesem Abend gelang es ihm Leo dazu zu bewegen sich neben ihn zu setzten. Zuerst weigerte er sich, doch dann erzählte er seinen kleinen Bruder alles was jemals zwischen ihrem Vater und Leo vorgefallen war, soweit er sich noch dran erinnern konnte. „Daddy, warum lässt du ihm den ganzen Weg alleine gehen, und mich nicht? Ich bin genauso in" der Lange, das zu bewältigen, wie Leo es war, als er in meinem Alter war." „Ich habe Angst, dass dir etwas passieren könnte, weil ich dich liebe. Da draußen ist ein neuer Krieg im Anmarsch." „So weit ich mich erinnern kann, war da vor einigen Jahren auch ein Krieg und du warst nicht besorgt um Leo´s Gesundheit?" „Äh..." "Was, Daddy?" "Sag doch einfach nein. Ich habe schon kapiert, dass du mich nicht besonderst liebst. Jedoch würde ich es begrüßen den Grund dafür zu kennen. Sag es mir!" "Hmm. Ok!" Deine Mutter und ich hatten gerade geheiratet. Dann war da der Krieg. Ich wurde an die Front berufen und außerdem waren wir noch sehr jung. Sie sagte mir dass sie schwanger war, gerade an dem Tag an dem ich sie verlassen musste. Mir war klar, dass ab nun alles anders sein würde. Die kurze Zeit die für uns gemeinsam übrig war musste jetzt auch noch mit dir geteilt werden. Ich war nicht bereit ein Daddy zu werden. Emily jedoch liebte euch Beide so sehr. Ich spielte meine Rolle so gut ich konnte, aber ich war nicht besonders gut darin. Zur der Zeit, als Matthew geboren wurde, fühlte ich mich dann bereit ein liebender Daddy zu sein. Als Emily starb war mir klar, dass ich meine ganze Liebe meinem kleinen Baby geben würde, welches sich nicht selbst helfen konnte. Ich war in der Lage ihn zu lieben, ohne groß darüber nachdenken zu müssen." „Du, Leo, warst immer der Eine, der meine Jugend ruiniert hast und mir die kurze Zeit gestohlen hast, die ich mit Emily teilen konnte." Leo´s Augen fühlten sich mit Tränen, solche Worte aus dem Mund seines eigenen Vaters zu hören. „Es tut mir leid, aber du wolltest es wissen, Sohn", entgegnete die kalte Stimme, während seine braunen Augen ihn anfixierten. „So. Dann werde ich wohl besser für einige Stunden verschwinden, um meine Gedanken sortieren zu können. „Tue, was du willst. Es ist deine Entscheidung". Leo drehte sich um, lief aus dem Haus heraus und die Straße herunter. Er musste dringend mit seinen Freunden reden, welche um diese Zeit immer unten am See fischen waren. Bevor Leo außer Sichtweite von Matthew und Christopher war, konnten sie ihn noch schreien hören, "Ich liebe dich, immer ich das immer getan habe, aber ich hasse dich für das, was du mir antust, Daddy. Du bist so grausam! Ich schwöre, das ich niemals so gemein gegen meine eigenen Kinder sein werden Niemals!" Matthew drehte sich um, um seinen Vater anzusehen und sagte, "Was auch immer schlimmes in seiner weiteren Zukunft gesehen wird oder wie er sich gegenüber anderen verhalten wird, bin ich mir sicher, dass er den größten Teil dieses Schuld dir zu schreiben kann. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Versprich mir, ihn nicht anzuschreien, wenn er wieder nach Hause kommt." Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Christopher blieb mit offenem Mund, total verdattert stehen und blickte ihm hinterher. Matthew war besorgt über seinen Bruder, aber er wusste dass dieser in Ordnung war. Soweit es in dieser Situation möglich war. Matty wusste das sich Leo an solchen Tagen immer mit seinen Freunden traf um das Erlebte mit ihnen zu besprechen. Daher ging er zu Bett und folgte nicht seinem Drang, Leo zu folgen, wo auch immer er seine mochte. Spät in der Nacht hörte er ihn zurückkommen und begann ein Gespräch mit ihm. „Keine Sorge kleiner Bruder, ich werde es überleben." Er umarmte ihn und ging dann zu Bett. „Ich liebe dich Leo", sagte Matthew mit schläfriger Stimme. Als er das hörte erschien ein Lächeln auf Leo´s Gesicht. Mit diesem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief er einige Minuten später ein.


	2. Der Schultag

**_Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1_**

**_Kapitel 2 – Der Schultag_**

Einige Tage später in der Schule

"He, Leo. Wie geht es dir?" "Danke, Nathan", entgegnete Leo. „Ich bin in Ordnung. Langsam gewöhne ich mich an das komische Verhalten meines Vaters, mir gegenüber" "Du siehst heute nicht besonders gut aus. Ach ja, hast du die Hausaufgaben über Napoleon gemacht, die uns Mr. Sanders in Geschichte aufgegeben hat?" "Nein", sagte Leo. "Hast du?" "Aber klar doch, mit Mr. Sanders ist nicht zu scherzen." "Könntest du sie mir zum abschreiben geben?", wollte Leo wissen. Plötzlich war ein lautes Ringen zu hören. Dann folgte eine tiefe Stimme, welche sagte: "Guten Morgen alle zusammen. Würden sie mir bitte alle ihre Hausaufgaben über Napoleon aushändigen?" "Mist", flüsterte Leo seinem besten Freund zu. "Und was ist mit ihnen Mr Tanner und Mr Wyatt?" Nathan reichte seine Hausaufgaben an den wartenden Lehrer weiter. "Ich habe die Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht", sagte Leo ehrlich wie immer. "Das ist nicht gut, das wissen sie doch junger Mann?" sagte der Lehrer und sah Leo an. "Sie werden heute Nachmittag noch einige Zusatzstunden hier verbringen, um die geforderte Aufgabe zu erledigen. Zuvor jedoch werden ich mir eine Notiz darüber machen. Dies wird sich mit Sicherheit negativ auf ihrer Geschichtsnote auswirken. Des weitern werde ich ihren Vater anrufen und ihm davon berichten. Er muss einfach erfahren, wie nachlässig sein Sohn ist." „Nein, Mr Sanders. Ich will tun was sie wollen, ebenso können sie diese Notiz machen, auch wenn die sich negative auf meine Zeugnisnote auswirkt. Doch rufen sie um himmelswillen nicht meinen Vater an!" " He, junger Mann, wer von uns ist hier der Lehrer? Soweit ich weiß, bin noch immer ich das. Das heißt, wenn ich etwas tun will, dann tue ich das auch und nicht das was eine kleiner Schüler von mir verlangt. Verstanden, sagte er ihm. Leo war am Boden zerstört. Nun würde nicht nur hier, sondern auch zu Hause wieder jede Menge Ärger auf ihn warten. Er konnte den Lehrer einfach nicht verstehen das sein Lehrer so reagierte, denn schließlich war dies das erste Mal, seit er an diese Schule ging, das er vergessen hatte seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Leo konnte schon seinen Vater hören wie er ihn deshalb anschrie. Ebenso konnte er sich auch schon ausmachen, wie er auf diese Worte reagieren würde. „Du Idiot! Du faules Stück von einem Sohn. Warum tust immer wieder alles um mich zu enttäuschen?" „Nein, Dad. Dies war wirklich das allererste Mal jemals das ich vergessen habe meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Und das passierte auch nur, weil ich so viel hier im Haus und Garten zu erledigen hatte." „So, nun willst du auch noch mich beschuldigen, weil ich dir gesagte habe diese das du diese Arbeit erledigen sollst? Dein Bruder hat auch jede Menge Arbeiten im Haus und im Garten erledigen müssen und er hat nicht vergessen seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Für dich nicht so beschießen auf, Leo. Wann wirst du endlich mal kapieren… ." Als er darüber nachdachte, liefen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht und er fing an, am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Er bekam nichts davon mit was Mr. Sanders über Josefin, Napoeleons Ehefrau erzählte. Eine kurzen Augenblick später wurde er von einem lauten Schrei des Lehrers aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Leo war verwundert, warum Mr. Sanders ihn wohl anschrie. Sein Freund flüsterte ihm leise zu: „Leo, ist wirklich alles klar bei dir? Mr. Sanders hat dir schon zweimal die gleiche Frage gestellt. Da du nicht geantwortest hat, hat er dich nun angeschrien." „Ach, Nathan, du kannst nicht helfen, das weist du doch. Aber wenn du mir doch jemals bei etwas helfen können solltest, sage ich dir Bescheid." „Aber, nicht vergessen. Du weist doch wir sind Freunde durch dick und dünn, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Nichts wird das jemals ändern können." Leo nickte seinem Freund zu. Dieser klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Mutig blickte er seinem Lehrer entgegen. Diesen interessierte es allerdings nicht die Bohne wie schlecht Leo aussah oder wie es ihm ging. Mr Sanders befahl ihm aufzustehen und vor die Klasse zu treten. Er nahm ein Lineal heraus und schlug damit quer über seine rechte Hand. Leo schrie laut auf, vor Schmerzen. Dann befahl ihm der Lehrer sich bis zum Ende der Stunde in die Ecke zu stellen. „Wir werden uns heute Nachmittag wieder treffen, Mr Wyatt. Versuchen sie dann endlich mal sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren.", sagte er und lächelte. Leo war am Ende, doch er beschloss stark zu bleiben, auch wenn er dieses Leben hasste. Das war absolut nicht das, was er sich für seine Gegenwart und Zukunft vorgestellt hatte. Im Moment hasste er sein Leben so sehr, das er sich oft wünschte, dass es nicht länger andauern würde. Aber halt, wer jetzt an Selbstmord denkt, irrt sich. Das war nicht seine Absicht. Dafür hatte er viel zu viel Angst, um so etwas selbst durch zu führen. Er hoffte einfach nur darauf, dass Gott ein Einsehen mit ihm haben würde und das Übel, das sich sein Leben nannte, beenden würde. Doch Gott hatte kein Einsehen mit ihm. Noch nicht zumindest.


	3. Ich werde Arzt

**_Kapitel 3 – Ich werde Arzt!_**

Der Tag hatte nicht besonderst begonnen. Nach dem er die schlimmen Geschichtsstunden hinter sich gebracht hatte warteten noch weitere drei Fächer, mit jeweils einer Doppelstunde auf ihn. Es gelang Leo zwar diesmal sich zu konzentrieren, doch die Stunden kamen ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Als letztes stand Englisch auf dem Plan. Wie alle Lehrer zuvor brummte auch sie Leo und seinen Klassenkammeraden einen riesigen Berg an Aufgaben auf. Damit er auch ja nichts vergessen konnte, notierte sich Leo die Aufgabenstellungen gewissenhaft. Er wollte nicht noch einmal so etwas erleben, wie heute Morgen in Geschichte. Miss Berlin, seine Englischlehrerin verlangte u. a. von ihnen, bis übermorgen, einen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Das Thema war: „Was ich beruflich tun werde, wenn ich erwachsen bin." Darin sollte nicht nur der berufliche Wunsch, sondern auch die Gründe aufgeführt werden, warum man diesen Beruf ausüben will und glaubt dafür geeignet zu sein. Leo brauchte darüber gar nicht lange nachzudenken welchen Job er mal ausüben will, wenn er erwachsen ist. Es war schon immer sein Traum gewesen Arzt zu werden. Er liebte es einfach sich um andere Menschen zu kümmern und ihnen zu helfen, damit es ihnen bald wieder besser geht. Er hatte schon zweimal für einige Wochen in den Ferien in dem örtlichen Krankenhaus als Praktikant ausgeholfen. Während dieser Zeit hatte er oft gesehen wie schwerkranke oder verletzte Menschen dort eingeliefert worden waren und die Ärzte ihnen das Leben gerettet hatten oder ihrer Verletzung geheilt. Das war definitiv was für ihn. Er konnte sich noch gut daran er innern, wie sehr die Kranken und Verletzten, ja sogar die Ärzte und Schwestern ihn gelobt hatten, das er sich in so jungem Alter schon so hervorragend so schwierigen Aufgaben widmete. Leo fühlte sich einfach berufen das zu tun, manchmal fragte er sich allerdings, wieso dem eigentlich so war, doch dann kam es ihm. Das lag vermutlich daran, das es nur sehr wenige Leute gab die sich wirklich um ihn sorgten und kümmerten. Er wollte nicht dass sich andere auch so fühlen und das geerntete Lob war wie Balsam für seine verletzte Seele. Die einzigen, von denen er wusste, die sich um ihm kümmerten waren sein Bruder und seine zwei Freunde. Die Mittagspause nutzte er dann um seinen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Er wurde zwei Seiten lang. Am übernächsten Tag mussten alle Schüler in Leo´s Klasse ihren Aufsatz vorlesen. Miss Berlin war erfreut vom dem was sie hörte und vergab je Menge Zweier. Als letztes war Leo´s Aufsatz dran. Nach dem er seinen Vortrag beendet hatte und wieder seine Lehrerin ansah, musste er feststellen, das kleine Tränen in ihren Augenwinkel schimmerten. Sie war offensichtlich total gerührt von seinem Aufsatz. Sie teilte ihm mit das sie ihn total super fand, besonderst seine Begründung, warum er sich dafür entschieden hat, unbedingt diesen Beruf ausüben zu wollen. Sie gab ihm eine Eins dafür. Leo lächelte. Sein Einsatz hatte sich gelohnt. Außerdem würde er Susan wieder treffen. Sie wollte heute Nachmittag bei ihm vorbei kommen. Er hatte sie vorgestern Nachmittag kennen gelernt. Sie musste genau wie Leo nachsitzen. Jedoch nicht, weil sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatte, sondern weil sie im Unterricht frech gegen Mr Tanner geworden war. Als Leo den Klassenraum betrat saß sie schon da. Verwundert blickte sie von dem Blatt mit den Aufgaben, die Mr Tanner ihr verpasst hatte, auf und lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte scheu zurück. Dann kam auch schon der Lehrer auf ihn zu und führte ihm zu seinem Platz. „Sie wissen ja was sie zu tun haben, Mr Wyatt", sagte er. Leo nickte ihm zu, setzte sich hin und begann zu schreiben. Nach 1 ½ Stunden war er fertig und hob die Hand. Das junge Mädchen tat in genau diesem Augenblick dasselbe. Mr Tanner sammelt erst seinen Aufgaben und dann ihre ein, schaute sich beide an und nickte ihnen zu. „Miss Cloud, Mr Wyatt, gute Arbeit. Sie können jetzt gehen und da sie so kooperativ und fleißig waren werde ich auch ihre Eltern nicht darüber informieren." Die Beiden bedankten und verabschiedeten sich von ihm. Nach dem sie aus dem Klassenraum waren fing das Mädchen mit dem Gespräch an. „Ich bin Susan Cloud und du?" „Wyatt, Leo Wyatt." „Hi, Leo. Du machst einen netten Eindruck, ich würde mich gerne mal mit dir Unterhalten, aber ich muss jetzt dringend nach Hause. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich übermorgen mal besuchen komme?" „Gerne." Leo, wollte sie genauso gerne kennen lernen wie sie ihn. „Apple Gate Road 146". „In Ordnung, ich werde da sein. Tschüss Leo." „Tschüss Susan, bis übermorgen. Ich freue mich." Dann war sie auch schon hinter der nächsten Tür verschwunden. Leo holte noch seine restlichen Sachen aus dem Spind und machte sich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Dort angekommen musste er sich wieder mal vor seine Vater verantworten, der nicht verstand warum sein Sohn nicht zur vereinbarten Uhrzeit zu Hause war. Mutig wie immer stellte Leo sich diesem Problem und erzählte ihm, alles haargenau. Sein Vater hingegen schien ihm gar nicht zu hören zu wollen und schrie ihn an, so wie er das eigentlich immer machte, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Christopher verdonnerte seinen Sohn zu einem viermonatigen Hausarrest und lies es damit bewenden. Leo war sich bewusst dass er damit noch ziemlich gut weggekommen war, nach dem was passiert war. Doch was war mit Susans Besuch. Er unternahm noch einen vorsichtigen Besuch und sprach seine Dad darauf an. Er sagte nichts, schaute Leo aber böse an. Gerade in diesem Augenblick betrat Matty die Küche. Er hatte im Wohnzimmer gesessen und alles mitbekommen. Er wusste zwar nicht wer Susan war, doch es gelang ihm, Christopher dazu zu überzeugen, das sie Leo besuchen kommen durfte. Um fünf Uhr begann er mit seinen Hausaufgaben. Gegen Abend, als sie Beide im Bett lagen wollte Matty dann noch wissen wer Susan ist. „Ich habe sie beim nachsitzen getroffen. Sie hat es zwar nicht gesagt, aber ich glaub sie ist in Miss Shoemakers Klasse." „Das heißt sie ist etwa ein bis zwei Jahre älter als du, Leo?", wollte Matty wissen. „Ja, kleiner Bruder und sie ist so cool. Ich glaube ich mag sie." „Das ist ja toll. Ich drück dir die Daumen, das das was wird. Gute Freunde, kann man ja nie zuviel haben." „Danke." „Schlaf gut, Leo." „Du auch Matty und viele Dank für deine Hilfe mit Dad." „Gerne und immer wieder."


	4. Familientreffen Halliwell Style 1von4

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1 (Gilt auch für Kapitel 3, da habe ich vergessen es zu erwähnen.)**

Hallo alle zusammen! Gefällt euch meine Geschichte oder nicht? Gebt mir doch bitte mal ein Feedback und versüsst meinen Tag. Ich weiss dasdie ersten drei Kapitelnicht so spannend waren, aber jetzt wird es besser. Versprochen ! **:-)**

Vielen Dank. Whitelightner78

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Kapitel 4 - Familientreffen Halliwell Style 1/4**

„Was soll wir denn noch tun? Jetzt haben wir doch schon jedes Buch hier mindestens einmal von vorne bis hinten durch geblättert und immer noch nichts gefunden, wie wir Dad helfen können." „He, Wyatt, Kopf hoch. Wir sind doch Halliwells, uns bekommt so schnell keiner unter." „Ja, das stimmt schon. Doch Dad ist mittlerweile über 13 Jahre eingefroren, weil keiner bisher in der Lage war etwas zu finden, um ihm zu retten. Dann kann man doch mal den Mut verlieren, kleiner Bruder." Chris, blickte von seinen Bruder auf seinem Vater, der noch immer, eingefroren, in derselben Position in den man ihm damals versetzt hatte, um in davor zu retten vom Engel des Todes geholt zu werden. Er wusste, dass er recht hatte, doch er wollte nicht aufgeben. Sein Dad war zwar nicht da gewesen um sich um ihn und seinen Bruder zu kümmern, doch er wusste auch, das er das sehr gerne gemacht hätte, wenn das Schicksal ihm die Chance geben hätte. Doch diese war Leo Wyatt in der neuen Zukunft nicht geben worden. In der alten, von der sohl Wyatt wie auch Chris wussten hatte er die Chance nicht so genutzt wie er gekonnt hätte, doch das wollte er änderen. Als er nach Future Chris Tod und der Sache mit Avataren, endlich die Chance bekam nutzte er sie auch so lange es ging, in dem er seine Unsterblichkeit aufgab. Doch das unerbitterliche Schicksal schlug wieder zu als Chris ca. 1 ½ Jahre alt war, und endet mit einen Vater, der nur noch existierte weil er eingefroren wurde. „Chris, was hältst du von einem selbst gemachten Spruch, der uns hilft, die Lösung für unser Problem zu finden?" „Wenn du meinst das auch nur die geringste Chance besteht, dann sag ich auf jeden Fall ja", entgegnete Chris. Die beiden schnappen sich einen Block und Stift, setzten sich an den großen Tisch in der Zauberschule und fingen an zuschreiben. Eine Stunde und einige Papierknäule auf dem Boden, später hatten die Beiden sich dann auf einen einfach aber hoffentlich wirkungsvollen Spruch geeinigt. Chris hoffte inständig dass sie etwas erreichen konnten. Er wollte Wyatt ja nicht den Mut nehmen, aber er konnte auch nicht die hundert anderen Sprüche und Mittel die sie selbst geschrieben und selbst gemacht hatten, sowie jene aus den unterschiedlichsten Zauberbüchern vergessen, die alle nicht die geringste Wirkung gezeigt hatten. „Dann lass uns anfangen", sagte Wyatt und hielt den Zettel so hin, das auch Chris lesen konnte was darauf stand, schließlich erhofften sich die beiden mit vereinten Kräften mehr zu erreichen als sie es allein hätten schaffen können. Eines war klar, wenn es der Zweifachgesegnete, die mächtigste gute Macht in der Welt und das goldene Kind, die zweit mächtigste gute Macht in Welt nicht schafften, etwas zu bewegen, dann schaffte es keiner. Chris hatte ursprünglich daran gedacht, auch noch seine Mum und die Schwestern, sowie deren Familien zu fragen. Doch er wusste, das es Piper das Herz brechen würde, wieder dran erinnert zu werden, das sie der Liebe ihres Lebens nicht helfen konnte und die anderen waren alle nicht in der Lage das Geheimnis vor Piper zu verbergen. So kam es, das nur er und sein Bruder heimlich immer wieder dran arbeiten ihren Vater zu den Lebenden zurück zu bringen. Auf Wyatt Zeichnen begangen beide laut zu lesen:

Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft wir hier binden,

unseres Vaters Rettungsmöglichkeit zu finden.

Zeig uns was die Lösung mag sein,

so das wir sind wir nie wieder allein.

Chris, der vermutet hatte das dieser Spruch mal wieder keine Wirkung zeigen würde, war überrascht als sich zuerst Wyatt in einen gelben Wirbel langsam aufzulösen begann und dann schließlich er selbst.


	5. Familientreffen Halliwell Style 2von4

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

**Kapitel 4 - Familientreffen Halliwell Style 2/4**

Er hatte nicht mal die Gelegenheit in Panik zu geraten als sich der gelbe Wirbel wieder auflöste. Als er sich umblickte und feststellte, das er am Rand eines Waldes Stand und auf eine kleine Stadt blicke, die sehr verschlafen wirkte. Von den typischen Zivilisationsspuren, wie Satalietenschüsseln, war nichts zu sehen, es schien ehr so, als ob die Zeit in dieser Stadt stehen geblieben war. Dann riss ihm eine vertraute Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „He, Erde an Chris! Also ich weis ja nicht was hier los ist, aber es sieht so aus, als ob unsere Spruch irgendeine Wirkung gehabt hätte." „Ja, das ist wohl war, aber welche? Wo sind wir hier und was sollen wir hier? Ich hoffe auch das keiner unseren Auftritt mitbekommen hat." „Ich kann niemanden sehen, Chris. Es scheint als ob wir Glück gehabt hätten." „Wir wollte Hilfe bei unserem Problem und das Schicksal hat uns hierher gebracht, dann sollten wir mal ganz schnell herausfinden, wo wir sind und was wir hier finden oder erreichen können." „Nun, dann lass uns mal gehen." „Die Beiden liefen auf die Stadt zu. Nach einer Weile stellen sie fest, das diese doch nicht so nahe, war wie es ausgesehen hatte. Dann trafen sie auf einen Jungen, welche die Beiden merkwürdig ansah und stehen blieb. „Was gibt es Junge", fragte Wyatt, können wir dir helfen?" „Das glaube ich nicht", entgegnete dieser. Aber ihr Beide seht aus als ob ihr Hilfe gebrauchen könnet." „Wieso, das?" „Nun, ja. In der letzten Zeit mal in den Spiegel gesehen fragte dieser?" „Das könnte wir auch fragen", meinte Wyatt. „Mag ja sein das, das was ihr da anhabt in der Gegend gut ankommt, wo ihr herstammt, aber hier, findet das wohl kaum einer toll. Das hier ist ein total konservative Stadt und wenn ihr so rum läuft, dann könnt ihr euch auch gleich eine Zielscheibe auf den Rücken binden. Viele Menschen hier waren noch nie besonderst begeistert, wenn ein Fremder diese Stadt besuchte, doch dann nun der zweite Weltkrieg seine Schatten auch hierher wirft, wird das alles noch viel schlimmer gesehen." „Wie kommt es dann, dass du mit uns redest." „Ehrlich gesagt, weis ich das nicht so genau. Ich hatte einfach das Gefühl das es richtig wäre, euch darauf hinzuweisen und ich habe auch das Gefühl, das ich euch helfen sollte, etwas anders zum Anziehen zu bekommen, bevor man euch in diesen Klamotten erwischt." „Ich weis das klingt jetzt etwas merkwürdig, aber wie heißt diese Stadt da eigentlich", wollte Chris wissen. „Das klingt wirklich merkwürdig. Ihr lauft da in der komischen Sachen durch die Gegend und wisst nicht mal wo ihr da eigentlich seit?" „Ja leider." „Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich heiße Chris und das ist mein Bruder Wyatt." „Chris und Wyatt", sagte der Junge schaute die beiden etwas merkwürdig an, schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Ok, ihr beiden ich mein Name ist Matty und diese verträumte kleine Stadt da nennt sich Nospe - Ville. Komischer Name ich weis, aber fragt nicht wieso sie so heißt, das weis nämlich keiner wirklich." „Mein Vater hat jedemenge alte Sachen auf den Dachboden, die er nicht mehr anzieht, da ist bestimmt was dabei. Meine Sache passen euch ja bestimmt nicht und die meines Bruders auch nicht." „Bruder? Glaubst du er und dein Vater sind damit einverstanden, dass du uns mitnimmst, obwohl du uns ja gar nicht kennst und uns seine Sachen gibst?" „Mit Sicherheit nicht", entgegnete eine neue Stimme. Die drei drehten sich um und blickten in die grünen Augen eines anderen Jungen, der einige Jahre älter zu seinen schien. „Ich habe das Gespräch mitbekommen und wollte nicht stören sagte er. Kann zwar nicht sagen warum, aber ich muss meinem kleine Bruder zu stimmen. Irgendwie habe ich auch das Gefühl das wir beiden euch helfen müssten. Wobei auch immer. Und die Kleidung wäre der ersten Anfang." „Du bist also der große Bruder?" fragte Chris. „Ja, wir werde euch mit nach Hause nehmen, um euch zu helfen. Ihr habt Glück, das Dad für zwei Tage nach Boston gefahren ist, sonst hätten wir euch nicht helfen können. Er ist noch schlimmer was Fremde betrifft, als die meisten anderen ihr, besonderst wenn sie in Matty Nähe gelangen." „Aber wird euer Vater die Sachen nicht vermissen oder wieder erkennen, wenn er uns damit in der Stadt erkennen sollte?" „Das denke ich nicht", sagte Leo, an den Sachen ist nichts besonders. Wenn er doch merken sollte, dass etwas fehlt werden wir uns was einfallen lassen. Macht euch da mal keine Sorgen." „Danke dir", sagte Wyatt. „Gerne. Übrigens mein Name ist Leo, das gefällt mir besser als du oder dir", sagte er und grinste. Wyatt und Chris blieben für eine Sekunde wie angefroren stehen und sahen denn Jungen an. Dann schüttelten sie den Kopf und grinsten zurück. „Was?", fragte Leo. „Nichts, du hast uns nur an jemanden erinnert, den wir kennen." „So, wer denn?" „Jemand aus San Francisco," antwortet Wyatt. „Ihr kommt aus San Francisco? Trauen, sich da allen so auf die Strasse wie ihr?" „Ja wir kommen daher und nein nicht alle laufen so rum." Ich glaube wir sollte mal gehen Leo, bevor wir alle gesehen werden und jemanden unserem Dad was erzählt wenn er wieder kommt, dann bekommen nicht nur die Beiden da Ärger, sondern wir auch. Besonderst du." „Wieso besonderst du, Leo?" „Nicht so wichtig, sagen wir einfach mal, das meinen Vater und ich uns nicht besonders verstehen. Lasst uns gehen." Matty und Leo drehen sich nach rechts um und liefen durch den Wald. Dann trafen sie auf zwei hell gelb gestrichen Häuser. Sie hielten auf, das linke zu. Während dem Marsch flüsterte Wyatt in Chris Ohr. „He, Bruder, ist ja echt toll das sofort jemanden gefunden haben der uns helfen." „Oh das ist es, aber ich hatte eben auch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Der älter Junge heißt Leo, ist schätzungsweise 10 Jahre alt und es ist der zweite Weltkrieg in Anmarsch. Das erinnert mich an Dad. Er wurde doch auch so um die Zeit geboren und war doch erst 18 Jahre alt, als er im Krieg starb." „Willst du etwa sagen, Chris, das du glaubst, das sei Dad?" „Nun, ja. Ich werde dieses merkwürdige Gefühl nicht los." „Wie auch immer, kleiner Bruder, Leo und sein Dad scheinen sich nicht besonderst gut zu verstehen." „Wie Future Ich und unserer Dad aus der damaligen Zeit," murmelte Chris. Wyatt sah ihn nur an, sagte aber nichts. „Wir sind da," sagte Matty und deutet auf ein Haus. „Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, in dem anderen Haus da wohnt Miss Summers. Sie ist eine nette alte Lady. Wir sind gute Freunde und sie hat für unseren Vater nicht besonders viele übrig, sie wird uns nicht verraten." „Kommt schon", rief Leo, der mittlerweile an die Haustür gegangen war und diese geöffnet hatte. Er verschwand im Haus. Matty winkte Chris und Wyatt zu und betrat ebenfalls das Haus. Die beiden passierten gerade den Gartenzaun, als Wyatt leichenblass wurde. „Wyatt, was ist los?" Chris sah ihn fragen an. „Sieh selbst, sagte er und zeigte auf den Briefkasten." „Oh , oh. Ich hatte Recht," entrann aus seinem Munde. Die Beschriftung des Briefkasten lautete „The Wyatt Family". Immer noch unter Schock entstehend betraten die Beiden das Haus. Es war gemütlich eingerichtet, doch der gewisse Touch, den nur eine Frau bei der Einrichtung eines Hauses entwickeln konnte, fehlte. „Wo ist eigentlich euere Mutter," fragte Wyatt. „Mum," sagte Leo und deutet traurig auf ein Bilder das eine junge Frau, die offensichtlich hochschwanger war, mit einem kleinen Kind und einem Mann in Uniform zeigte, „ist tot. Sie starb bei Matty´s Geburt. Dieses Bild wurde zwei Woche zuvor aufgenommen. Sie fehlt mir heute immer noch sehr. Der arme Matty hatte noch nicht einmal die Chance sie kennen zu lernen." „Das tut uns leid," sagte Chris der sichtlich gerührt war. Er war nicht so glücklich dass Wyatt direkte Art zu fragen, einen so schlimme Wirkung auf den jungen Leo und auch seinen Bruder hatte. Er machte einen Schritt vor und nahm Leo in die Arme. „Es tut uns leid, wir wollten euch keinen Kummer machen." „Ist in Ordnung, ihr konntet das ja nicht wissen." Der Junge löste sich aus der Umarmung und ging auf die Treppe zu, die in die oberen Stockwerke des Hauses führte. „He, macht euch bitte nicht verrückt. An Mum zu denken schmerzt, ihn noch mehr als mich, da ich sie nicht kannte und Dad auch nicht für ihn da ist im Gegensatz zu mir. Um mich kümmert er sich und ich habe ja auch Leo. Lasst uns nach oben gehen." „In Ordnung," erwiderten Chris und Wyatt nahe zu gleichzeitig. Die Stimmung der Beiden war getrübt. Eins war uns zweifelfrei klar Leo war ihr Dad und Matty musste ihr Onkel sein. Warum hatte Leo aber nie von seinem Bruder geredet, den er ja offensichtlich sehr lieb hatte? Dass er nicht über ihren Vater redete konnte er ja noch verstehen, da die beiden sich ja wohl nicht besonderst verstanden. Aber etwas an dieser Sache machte Chris stutzig, hatte seine Mum nicht mal erwähnt das er nach seinem Großvater benannt worden sei. Also wieso hatte Leo ihn nach einem Mann benannt, der ihn offensichtlich nicht besonders liebte. Leo, hatte seinen Vater aber wohl trotz allen sehr geliebt und wollte so das Gute in ihm bewahren, das er immer erhofft hatte, von ihm zu bekommen. Vielleicht hatten sie sich auch miteinander ausgesprochen. Chris vermerkte sich das gedanklich, das musste er seinen Vater auf jeden Fall fragen. Als sie das Treppenhaus hinaufstiegen blickten sie auf jede Menge Urkunden und Auszeichnungen, die an der Wand hingen. Darunter war auch eine Purple Heart. „Für den heldenhaften verleihen wir Christopher Perry Wyatt diese Medaille." Leo dreht sich um als er im Augenwinkel mitbekam das die anderen mit folgten und blieb stehen, genauso wie Matty. „Die hat Dad für seinen heldenhaften Einsatz in seiner Schlacht um England bekommen," sagte er stolz. „In der hat er auch ein Bein verloren. Sie haben ihn dann zu einem Ausbilder gemacht, das hat ihm nicht besonders gefallen und vor drei Monaten hat er den Dienst quittiert. Das Militär hat ihn ein lebenslange, monatliche Zahlung zugesprochen." Er drehte sich um und alle folgten ihm. Auf dem Dachboden begangen er und Matty in den Kisten zu wühlen. Sie zogen einige Klamotten heraus und gaben sie an Chris und Wyatt weiter. Die beiden stellten sich hinter Pavillion und zogen sich um. Dann traten sie wieder vor die zwei jungen Brüder. „Viel besser," sagte Matty. „ Und jetzt sehen wir mal, wie wir euch noch weiter helfen können." „Das hab ihr schon, tausend Dank." „Wir ein große Familie, die hilft sich auch immer", scherzte Leo. „Chris schaute Leo an zu nickte. „Familie", rief er, das ist die Lösung. „Was?" Sowohl Wyatt, wie auch Leo und Matty sahen ihn an. Dann wurden die vier von einem gelben Wirbel erfasst.


	6. Familientreffen Halliwell Style 3avon4

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 4 - Familientreffen Halliwell Style 3a / 4.)**

Als dieser sich legte erkannten Wyatt und Chris sofort die Bibliothek der Zauberschule wieder, von der aus sie gestartet waren. „Wo sind wir", fragte Matty. „Willkommen in unsere Heimat", sagte Wyatt. Chris gab ihm einen Stupps. „Ok, Bruder ich weis, erst denken dann reden, aber ich glaube wir müssen hier einiges klären, bevor wir weiter handeln können. Wir wollten einen Lösung und die Beiden scheinen es zu sein oder sie zu kennen." „Das ist was dran, aber du meist wohl er die drei, " meinte Chris und deute auf den Punkte an dem sich gerade ein weiterer Wirbel lichtet und der Mann, den sie auf dem Foto gesehen hatten sichtbar wurde. Er war etwas älter aber eindeutig der Selbe" „Was soll das? Wo bin ich?" wollte dieser in einem befehlenden Ton wissen. „Dazu später", sagte Chris. „Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe und die ihrer Söhne." „Wer bist du, das du glaubst, mir etwas befehlen zu können?" „Setzten sie sich und hören sie zu", sagte Wyatt in einem Christopher´s ebenwürdigen Ton. Der Mann war immer noch verärgert, aber er setzte sich hin und beschloss den beiden jungen Männern vor ihm zu hören. Es konnte ja schließlich nichts schaden? Oder doch? „Wir werden euch drei nun erzählen wo ihr seid, was er hier sollt und wer wir sind. Bitte hört euch erst an was wir euch zu sagen haben, bevor ihr etwas dagegen setzt." „In Ordnung." „Falls ihr jemals geglaubt habt, dass es Hexen und andere magischen Wesen nur im Märchen gibt, belehren wir euch heute eines besseren. Das hier ist die Zauberschule. Gute magische Wesen jeglicher Art lernen hier ihre unterschiedlichen Arten von Fähigkeit zu entdecken und sinnvoll zu nutzen. Meine Bruder und ich", Wyatt deutet auf Chris er ihm zu nickte „sind zur Hälfte Hexer. Das ist ein Erbe mütterlicherseits. Unsere Mum ist eine der mächtigen Drei, einem in magischen Kreis sehr bekannten Trio und die dritte stärkste magische Macht die jemals existiert hat. Zur anderen Hälfte bin ich ein Wächter des Lichtes und mein Bruder sogar ein halber Ältester." „Entschuldige bitte, aber was sind den Wächter des Lichtes und Älteste?" wollte Leo wissen. „Nun Wächter des Lichtes sind eine Art von Engel. Sie sind in ihrem früheren Leben ganz normale Sterbliche gewesen und sind nun als Begleiter und Beschützer für Hexen tätig. Ein Ältester ist eine Art Beförderung des Wächters des Lichtes. Die Wächter des Lichtes sind meist auf der Erde und kümmern sich um ihre Schützlinge, wohingegen die Ältesten dort oben, " Wyatt deutete in den Himmel, sind und sich um das große Ganze kümmern. Mein Bruder und ich sind allerdings nicht gestorben um ein halber Wächter des Lichtes, bzw. ein halber Ältester zu werden. Nein, wir wurden so geboren, weil es unser Vater, in der Zeit in der wir gezeugt wurden, war." „Also, das ist doch echt an den Haaren herbei gezogen. Ich glaube euch kein Wort", entgegnete Christopher, der sichtlich verärgerter war als noch 10 Minuten zuvor. „Dad, bitte. Es klingt zwar merkwürdig, aber nur weil du dir das nicht vorstellen kannst, heißt es ja noch lange nicht, das es so etwas nicht geben kann." „Matty", gerade von dir hätte ich gedacht, das du dich nicht mit so etwas abgibst. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Also wo ist der Ausgang?" „Grandpapa", rief Chris dem älteren Mann hinterher, der sich bereits der nächsten Tür zugewandt hatte um den Raum zu verlassen. Dieser drehte sich überrascht um. „Wie bitte? Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?" wollte er wissen. „Genau das, was ich gesagt habe", erklärte Chris. „Also jetzt mal alles ganz genau. Ich bin Christopher Perry Halliwell und das ist mein Bruder Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Meine Mutter ist Piper Halliwell und unsere Taten heißen Phoebe Halliwell und Paige Matthews. Klingelt da schon was?" wollte Chris wissen. „Die Name, ja, aber sonst …", meinte Christopher. „Dad hat mich nach meinem Grandpapa benannt, also nach dir. Obwohl ich in Augenblick gar nicht verstehen kann, wieso er das getan hat. Euer Verhältnis scheint ja wohl ehr schlecht zu sein." „Soll das etwa heißen, das Leo euer Dad ist?", meine Christopher sichtlich erschüttert. „Ja ins schwarze getroffen. Leonard „Leo" Wyatt Ist unser Vater." „Aber …, dann müssen wir ja in der Zukunft sein." „Ganz genau, das sind wir auch", erklärte Chris. Ihr seid hier um Dad zu retten. Wie das wissen wir leider auch noch nicht genau, aber wir haben einen Zauberspruch gesprochen, der uns eine Lösung schicken sollte und dann kamt ihr. Das heißt, das wir gemeinsam eine Weg finden können." „Heißt das also dass ich tot bin, weil ich erst ein Wächter des Lichtes war und dann ein Ältester geworden bin?", wollte Leo wissen. „Ja und nein. Du warst tot und bist dann ein Wächter des Lichtes und schließlich ein Ältester geworden. Doch nach sehr langer Zeit hast du dann, uns zu liebe, beschlossen diese Fähigkeiten aufzugeben und wieder sterblich zu werden. Kurze Zeit später bist du allerdings einer magischen Bestimmung Mums und den Tanten in die Quere gekommen und eine höhere Macht hat bestimmt, das es die mächtigen Drei motivieren würde sich besonderst in den nächsten Kampf zu stürzen, wenn sie dich an ihrer Seite verlieren würden. Sie sorgten dafür, dass du in einem Autounfall so schwer verletzt wirst, dass du stirbst. Mum und die Tanten wollten das allerdings nicht zu lassen und haben einen Pakt mit Burke, einem Dämon geschlossen, den sie damals eigentlich bekämpfen wollten. Sie haben ihn laufen lassen und er hat dich eingefroren und so dein Leben gerettet. Das ist vom heutigen Standpunkt aus 13 Jahre her. Doch die Ärzte können auch vom heutigen Stand der Medizin immer noch nichts tun, um deine Leben nach dem Auftauen zu retten, deshalb bist du immer noch eingefroren. Wir wollen nun aber erreichen, das aller wieder gut wird. Also helft ihr Drei uns nun dabei, eine Lösung zu finden?" fragte Chris. „Wow, das ist herb, so etwas über die eigene Zukunft zu hören. Aber ohne Zweifel bin ich natürlich dabei. Wer will sich nicht selbst retten. Außerdem, wenn ich in Zukunft wirklich so tolle Jungs habe, die so verbissen um mich kämpfen, haben sie auch bereits jetzt meine Hilfe und Anerkennung verdient." „Ich mache auch mit", sagte Matty. „Für die Familie." „Verdammt, für mich klingt das immer noch wie ein großer Humbug, aber in Ordnung, ich werde euch helfen", meinte Christopher. „Wo ist er?" „Bitte Mr Wyatt.", meinte Wyatt. „Also bitte, wenn ihr wirklich, wie ihr behauptet meine Enkelsöhne seit, dann nennt mich meinetwegen auch Grandpapa. „In Ordnung, Grandpapa. Dad ist im Nachbarzimmer. Wyatt und die anderen gingen durch eine große Tür und betraten einen dunkeln Raum. Nach dem sie den Raum betreten hatten, konnte sie ein Gestalt erkennen, die in Eis eingefroren war. „So sehe ich also aus, wenn ich mal alt bin", meinte Leo. „Das ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Wann bin ich eigentlich damals zum Wächter des Lichtes gemacht worden?" „Wir könne dir das zwar jetzt sagen, aber diese Information, genau wie alle anderen die ihr jetzt bekommen habt werdet ihr wieder, mittels Zauberspruch vergessen, wenn alles erledigt wurde. Sonst ist die ganze Zukunft gefährdet." „In Ordnung, aber ich hätte es doch ganz gerne gewusst." „Ok. Du stirbst in einer Explosion, während eines Einsatzes, in zweiten Weltkrieg, im Jahr 1942. Da bist du gerade 18 Jahre alt." „Oh, mein Gott", Leo setzt sich erstmal auf den nächsten Stuhl. „Geht es", fragte Chris und umarmte ihn. Er erwiderte die Umarmung. Dann stieg er wieder auf. Er und die anderen gingen wieder in den vorherigen Raum setzten sich mit Zettel und Stiften auf den Boden und begannen zu überlegen, wie sie Leo Wyatt wohl aus seinem eisigen Gefängnis befreien und ihn anschließend retten könnten. Nach vielen Stunden hatten sie immer noch nichts zusammengebracht und beschlossen sich noch mal allen Bücher zu widmen, die die Zauberschule zu bitten hatte und die Wyatt und Chris schon diverse Mal ohne Ergebnisse durchgeblättert hatten. Eine halbe Stunde später meldete Matty sich zu Wort und deutet auf eine Seite. Alle stellten sich neben ihnen um zu sehen, was er gefunden hatte. Auf der linken Seite stand ein Spruch und auf der rechten standen die Zutaten auf eine Mixtur. Die Überschrift des Spruches lautete „Rettung eines geliebten Menschen, dessen Rettung als unmöglich gilt". „Gut gemacht, Matty", sagte Chris und schaute sich alles an. Chris begann es laut vor zu lesen. „Um diesem Zauber auszuführen, muss man mit der betroffen Person in enger Beziehung stehen. Außerdem muss neben den hier aufgelisteten Kräutern jeder Beteiligte einen Tropfen seines Blutes beifügen." „Welche Kräuter brauchen wir denn", wollte Wyatt wissen. Matty schnappte sich einen Stift und schrieb sie für Wyatt auf. Dieser schnappte sich den Zettel um alles zusammen zu suchen. Es dauerte kaum 5 Minuten und Wyatt war mit allen benötigen Kräuter, einem Kessel und anderen wichtigen Utensilien zurück. Die Brüder begannen, alles zusammen zu mischen. Christopher, Matthew und Leo sahen ihn fasziniert zu. Schließ war alles am kochen. Chris reichte jedem eine Nadel und bat sie sich in den Finger zustechen und einen Tropfen ihres Blutes in die Mischung tropfen zu lassen. Nach und nach gingen sie alle an Kessel und taten wie Chris sie gebeten hatte. Nachdem der letzte sein Blut bei gefügt hatte stieg von dem Gemisch eine blaue Wolke auf und die roten Mixtur färbte sich in dieselbe Farbe wie die Wolke zu vor. „Was nun", wollte Christopher wissen. „Jetzt müssen wir allen der Reihe nach von dieser Mischung trinken und den Spruch sagen", entgegnete Wyatt. „Ja", sagte Leo. „Da steht aber auch das wir alle unsere Liebe zu dem Betroffen beweisen müssen. Indem wir jeweils allein gegen den Dämon vorgehen werden der nach dem trinken der Mischung und dem Sprechen des Spruches erscheinen wird, und versucht das Ziel der Heilung, als Future ich, zu töten." „Ja, aber ich habe keine Bedenken, denn wir lieben dich doch", meinte Matty und grinste ihn an. „Bist du bereit, Bruder", wollte Matty. „Bereit? Wie kann man für so etwas jemals bereit sein? Aber, ja ich will nicht nur meiner Gegenwart sondern auch der Zukunft eine Chance geben. Wyatt war der erste der sich den Löffel schnappte ein Schluck der Mixtur trank und den Spruch sagte. „Woher auch immer das Schicksal kommt wo immer auch die Umstände uns auch verschlagen, wir wollen hier nicht klagen. Einzig zur Rettung von Leo Wyatt sind wir da und das ist uns allen klar. Als sein Sohn liebe ich ihn sehr und gebe meinen Vater nie mehr wieder her." Wyatt hatte das Ganze kaum ausgesprochen als auch schon ein finster drein blinkender Dämon erschien. Der sich kurz umblickte und dann sofort auf den eingefroren Leo zu hielt. Chris machte bereits einen Schritt nach vorne, als Wyatt ihn zurück hielt. „Nein, Bruder, nicht. Diesen Dämon zu besiegen ist mein Sache. Du weist doch was das Buch sagt, jeder von uns muss allein einem bestimmten Dämon, der hier erscheint, vernichten um zu beweisen wir sehr er das Ziel seine Angriffes liebt." Chris nickte seinem Bruder zu und tat wieder einen Schritt zurück. Der Dämon hatte Leo mittlerweile erreicht und erhob seine Hände aus denen Flammen schlossen. Wyatt reagierte Blitz schnell und lenke die Flammen telekinetisch Richtung der nächsten Wand. Dabei fing ein Stuhl Feuer. Wyatt beschäftigte sich jedoch nicht weiter damit, sondern mit dem Dämon der bereits zu seinem nächsten Versuch ansetzte. Im Hintergrund konnte man sehen wie Christopher sich eine Decke schnappte um damit das Feuer zu erstickten. Wyatt fixierte eine Vase an und schleuderte sie dem Dämon an den Kopf. Dieser lies wütend von Future Leo los und wendete sich Wyatt zu. Nun schleuderte er ihm seine Flammen entgegen. Wyatt lenkte sie immer wieder erfolgreich ab. Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen der Dämon und Wyatt sich einen ständigen Austausch von Flammen und Gegenständen lieferten. Dann traf ihn eine der Flammen und er schrie laut auf, kämpfte jedoch weiter. „Eis könnte ich jetzt zum Kühlen gut gebrauchen", dachte er bei sich. Eis. Das war es. Er konnte doch nicht nur die Zeit einfrieren, sondern auch mit Eisbällen werfen. Wyatt hätte nicht gedacht, dass die neue Kraft, die er erste seit zwei Wochen hatte, ihm hier bereits sehr hilfreich sein würde. Er baute sich vor dem Feuerdämon auf, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und erhob die Hände. In diesen formten sich zwei Feuerbälle, welche er in die Richtung des Dämons schleuderte. Der zuckte und heulte laut auf. „Ja", dachte Wyatt bei sich, das ist der richtige Weg. Nach und nach schleuderte er immer mehr Eisbälle auf den Dämon. Dann geschah es. Er glühte rot auf und implodierte. Zurück blieb nur ein Häufchen der üblichen Dämonenasche. „Super, du hast es geschafft", sagte Chris und ging auf seinen Bruder zu um seine verletzte Schulter zu heilen. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nun keine Zeit für so etwas, sie mussten weitermachen mit der Rettung ihres Vaters. Chris verstand, reichte seinem Bruder den erste Hilfe Kasten den sie immer in Greifweite hatten, trank die Mixtur und sagte den Spruch. „Woher auch immer das Schicksal kommt wo immer auch die Umstände uns auch verschlagen, wir wollen hier nicht klagen. Einzig zur Rettung von Leo Wyatt sind wir da und das ist uns allen klar. So wie Bruder sehe auch ich es klar, liebe dich und bin immer für dich da."


	7. Familientreffen Halliwell Style 3bvon4

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

Hallo und vielen Dank an alle Leser, meiner Geschichte. Es würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr mir mal sagt was ihr von der Geschichte haltet. Einfach mal den Review - Button drücken und loslegen. Vielen Dank.

Gruss Whitelightner 78

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Kapitel 4 - Familientreffen Halliwell Style 3b/ 4.)**

Es dauerte nicht mal eine halbe Minute und der nächste Dämon erschien. Dieser war noch hässlicher als der Andere. Schnell war Chris klar, dass Elektrizität die Spezialität dieses Dämons war. Was es bedeutete, wenn Wasser (in diesem Falle Eis) und Elektrizität zusammentreffen lernte man ja bereits in der Schule. Der Betroffene wird mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit, durch die Elektrizität, Probleme mit dem Herzen bekommen und sterben. Chris bemühte sich zuerst, diesen Dämon von seinem eingefroren Vater fernzuhalten. Doch wie sollte er ihn denn letztlich von der Bildfläche beseitigen. Schließlich sah er den benzinbetriebenen Generator in einer Ecke herumstehen. Diesen hatten sie vor einigen Wochen mal gebraucht als in der Zauberschule jeglicher Strom ausgefallen war. In diesem Generator befanden sich noch immer einige Liter Benzin, wurde ich Chris bewusst. Es gelang ihm, mittels Telekinese, den Generator zu aktivieren, ohne das der Dämon etwas mitbekam. Dann bewegte er ebenso vorsichtig, die zwei dran angeschlossen Kabel auf den Dämon zu. Dieser hatte einen Schritt in Chris´ Richtung gemacht. Doch er duckte sich. Gerade rechtzeitig. Denn just in diesem Augenblick berührten die zwei Kabel, in denen sich eine hohe Menge Energie aufgebaut hatte, die Arme des Dämons. Dieser begann durch die erhöhte, zusätzliche Menge, Energie unkontrolliert zu zucken. Schließlich explodiert auch er. Doch im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger, der nur etwas Asche hinterließ, blieb von diesem ein riesiger, ekliger Schleimberg zurück. Das beschäftigte die Anwesenden nur kurz. Chris sprach einen Reinigungszauber aus und schon waren alle Spuren beseitigt. Jetzt war es an Christopher, den Zauberspruch zu sagen und den Dämonen zu bekämpfen. Er tat es und sofort erschien Asmodeus. Christopher war in Richtung Dämonen nicht besondert bewandert, da er jedoch des öfters lass, wusste er, wenn er da vor sich hatte. Asmodeus war allgemein als Dämon der Raserei, der Begierde und des Zornes bekannt. Sein Name stammte aus dem Altpersischen, Parsischen Asmodi. Noch während ihm das alles wieder einfiel ging der Dämon, wie alle anderen zuvor auch, mit den von ihm mitgebrachten Waffen auf den eingefroren Leo los, um diesen zu vernichten. Das laute Gebrüll des Dämons riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Verdammt noch mal er und sein Sohn hatten sich nie wirklich gut verstanden, doch er konnte nicht zu lassen, dass dieser miese Dämon ihm etwas antat. Wütend sprang er in die Richtung des Dämon und griff ihn mit einem Speer an, den er an der Wand lehnt gefunden hatte. Der Dämon ließ von Leo los und griff ihn an. Doch ihm Gegensatz zu Chris und Wyatt hatte er keine magischen Fähigkeiten, die er sich zu nutzen machen konnte und um Hilfe bitten durfte er auch keinen. Asmodeus war eindeutig zu stark für ihn. Jedes mal wenn er ihn traf fing er an zu bluten, doch ansonsten zeigte sich kein Effekt. Im Gegenteil, er fing sogar noch an Christopher auszulachen. Die Verletzungen die Christopher einstecken musste zeigten allerdings ihre Wirkungen. Er sankt langsam in die Knie. Als der Dämon das sah ließ er wieder ab von ihm und wendete sich erneut Leo zu. Christopher war verzweifelt es musste doch einen Weg gegeben, seinen Sohn zu retten. Da kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er ja noch etwas über Asmodeus gelesen hatte und zwar eine alte Sage. Laut dieser sollte Asmodeus einer König Salomos Frauen geraubt haben. Dieser konnte zuerst nichts tun, doch dann schenkte der Erzengel Michael dem König einen Zauberring mit dem sechszackigen Stern, dem "Siegel Salomonis". Damit konnte der Dämon besiegt werden. Das Siegel, auch Davidstern genannt, ist ein Hexagramm, welches sich aus den Symbolen der Elemente Feuer, Wasser, Luft und Erde zusammensetzt und eine abwehrende Bedeutung hat. Wenn dieses Symbol Salomo geholfen und Glück gebracht hatte, warum sollte es ihm dann nicht helfen? Als er sich umsah, erblickte er, nicht weit von ihm entfernt ein Schild an der Wand. Es trug eben genau dieses Symbol. Langsam, auf den Speer stützen, stand er auf und humpelte Richtung Wand. Weder der Dämon, noch die anderen bekamen etwas davon mit. Es gelang ihm, das Schild geräuschlos abzuhängen. „He du Mistkerl, vergreif dich nicht an wehrlosen", schrie er. „Na, na. Immer noch nicht genug? Du hast doch keine Chance gegen mich. Aber wenn du es so willst." Der Dämon grinste und ging auf ihn los. Kurz bevor er ihn erreichte, erhob Christopher das Schild mit dem „Siegel Salomonis" darauf. Er hoffte, dass das was brachte. Dann stieß er den Speer in Richtung des Dämonen. Das Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht erstarb und er schrie laut aus. „Verdammt, woher wusstest du das?" „Tja, lesen bildet. Und nun verschwinde, du Monster." Gerade in dem Augenblick, wo er es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde sein Wunsch erfüllt. Der Dämon schrie ein letztes Mal auf und explodierte. Zurück blieb nur das übliche Häufchen Dämonenasche. Christopher lächelte. Er ließ den Speer und das Schild fallen und sank auf wieder zurück auf die Knie. Chris und Wyatt liefen auf Christopher zu und heilten ihn. Während dessen sprach Matty den Zauberspruch. „Sein" Dämon ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.


	8. Familientreffen Halliwell Style 3cvon4

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

**Kapitel 4 - Familientreffen Halliwell Style 3c / 4.)**

Auf den ersten Blick sah dieser auch ganz normal aus. Der Eindruck ändert sich allerdings sehr schnell, als er den Mund öffnete. Es war so als ob man in das Maul einer Schlange blickte. Es erinnerte nicht die Spur an den Mund eines Menschen. Besonders auffällig waren die die sehr langen Giftzähne. Der Dämon grinste die Menge schief an. Bei jedem Lächeln lief ein kleiner Fluss des Giftes die Mundwinkel hinunter. Der Dämon schenkte dem aber keine große Beachtung. Stattdessen wand er sich dem immer noch in Eis eingefrorenem Leo zu. Normalerweise hätte eine Schlange keine Gefahr für einen in so dickem Eis eingefrorenem Menschen bedeutet, doch die langen Giftzähne, die alle Anwesenden bereits erblicken konnten, ließen sie an diesem Gedanken zweifeln. Er ging immer weiter auf die Gestalt in Eis zu. Matty folgte ihm, in der Hand hielt er den Speer, den zuvor auch schon sein Vater genutzt hatte. Doch als er in die Richtung des Dämons stach, war von diesem nichts mehr zu sehen. Als erstes dachte er, das der Dämon sich in Luft aufgelöst hätte, doch dass hatte er nicht. Matty bekam sehr schnell zu spüren, was geschehen war. Das geschah in jenem Zeitpunkt als er einen starken Schmerz verspürte. Als er an sich heruntersah, erblickte er eine Schlange. Sein rechtes Hosenbein war an zwei Stellen beschädigt. Ihn wurde sofort klar, dass es sich um Bisswunden handelte. Denn aus den kleinen Löchern floss ein stetiger Strom seines eigenen Blutes. „Oh, oh", dachte er bei sich. Das konnte keine gute Sache sein. Diese Schlange war mit Sicherheit sehr giftig. Matty wollte nicht sterben. Es dauerte nicht lange und er fing an sich komisch zu füllen. Dabei hatte er allerdings nicht das Gefühl zu sterben. Nein es war ehr so, als würde er sich verändern. Dieses Gefühl wurde bestätigt als er sich seine Hand und seinen Arm ansah. Dort hat sich bereits eine schuppige, grüne Hautschicht gebildet, welche sich von Minute zu Minute ausbreitete. Dieser Biss würde ihn wohl nicht töten, jedoch in eine Schlange oder sogar in einen Schlangendämon verwandeln. Matty hatte Angst davor. Nein, so wollte er nicht werden, lieber würde er sterben. Zusammen mit dem Dämon. Es war ihn klar, das er handeln musste bevor er sich soweit verwandelt hatte, das er nicht mehr seinen eigenen Gedanken folgen konnte. Mit dem Speer konnte er die Schlange nicht treffen. So kam ihm die wahnwitzige Idee die Schlagen mit den blanken Händen zu töten. Matty machte einen Schritt auf die Kreatur zu und beugte sich nach vorne. Dabei rutsche die Kette, die er seit zwei Jahren immer trug, unter seinem Hemd hervor. An der Kette hing ein schwarzer Edelstein, welcher in der Sonne einen leicht silbrigen Schimmer zeigte. Die Kette mit dem Stein hatte er vor zwei Jahren von Mrs Summers, der netten alten Nachbarin, geschenkt bekommen. Der schwarze Stein begann merkwürdig zu schimmern. Matty hatte davon nichts mitbekommen. Es war ihm gelungen die Schlange mit seinen Händen zu packen. Diese versuchte ihn immer wieder zu beißen. Matty beeindruckte das nicht mehr groß, schließlich hatte es ihn ja bereits erwischt. Es war ihm nur noch wichtig, dieses Monster so schnell wie möglich zu vernichten. Das seine Familie dasselbe auch mit ihm tun müssen würde war Matty bereits schmerzlich bewusst geworden. Aber so war es nun mal. Während er noch nachdachte bemerkte er das Schimmern des Steines an seiner Kette. Ebenso fiel ihm auf das sich die Schlange in seiner Hand nicht mehr wehrte. Sie schien wie erstart. Einen kurzen Augenblick später sah er, dass sich die Schlange wieder verwandelt. Es wurde rosa Fleisch sichtbar. Dasselbe was man gesehen hatte bevor die Verwandlung in eine Schlange stattgefunden begann. Die menschlichen Konturen wurden immer deutlicher und die Kreatur wurde immer schwerer. Dann konnte Matty sie nicht mehr halten und lies los. Sie fiel zu Boden. Mittlerweile hatte die Kreatur wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt angenommen. Die langen Giftzähne zeigen aber immer noch deutlich, dass es um keinen wirklichen Menschen handelte. Matty der immer mehr eine schlangenartige Gestalt annahm erwartet, das sich die Kreatur erheben und verschwinden würde. Doch das geschah nicht. Die Kreatur blieb starr liegen, so wie sie es auch zuvor getan hatte, als sie noch eine Schlange gewesen war. Ihr lag auf Matty und dem Stein den er am seiner Kette trug. Dieser schimmerte nun nicht mehr. Er glühte. Dann entwich aus dessen Mitte ein Strahl der so grell war, dass sich alle in Raum die Augen zu halten mussten. Als er Strahl verblasste, blicken sie alle Matty und die Kreatur an. Beide begannen schwarz zu schimmern. Chris, Wyatt, Christopher und Leo waren entsetzt über das, was sowohl mit der Kreatur, als auch mit Matty zu geschehen schien. Letztlich verschwand das Glühen. Die Kreatur lag noch immer auf dem Boden. Von den Giftzähnen, die noch vor einem Augenblick zu sehen waren, gab es keine Spur mehr. Sie waren einfach verschwunden. Zurück blieben ganz normale Eckzähne, solche wie sie bei jedem Menschen existierten. Die Kreatur hatte eine sichtliche Veränderung durchgemacht. Dies traf allerdings, auch auf Matty zu. Er hatte sich wieder in sein altes Ich verwandelt. Die Schlangenschuppen und alles andere waren verschwunden. Dieser Stein hatte sowohl ihm als auch diesem, in eine Kreatur verwandelten anderen Menschen, das Leben gerettet. Matty hatte gewonnen und dafür nicht einmal töten müssen. Der Dämon war vernichtet und ein Mensch an seiner Stelle geblieben. Zuerst waren sie sich nicht so sicher, ob es sich nur um einen dämonischen Trick oder um einen verfluchten Menschen handelte, doch nach intensivem Prüfen konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen, das es sich um keinen Trick handelte. Es war ein verfluchter Mensch, welcher damals einfach zur falschen Zeit an der falschen Stelle gewesen war. Er hatte den Fluch einer dunkeln Hexe abbekommen, der eigentlich einen anderen Treffen sollte. Doch letztlich erreichte jene Hexe auch mit ihm ihr Ziel. Daher nahm sie den Fluch nie zurück. Als die Hexe Monica letztlich vernichtet wurde, wurde es zu einem Fluch für alle Ewigkeit. Der Magie des Steines gelang es jedoch ihn zu befreien. Der Mann stellte sich den Anwesenden als Peter Caine vor. Er bedankte sich für seine Befreiung und erklärte den Anwesenden, dass er ihnen gerne helfen würde. Doch im Augenblick hatten sie nichts für ihn zu tun. Daher orbte Chris ihn erst mal in eine der Unterkünfte, in der Zauberschule. Dort konnte der Mann sich erst mal ausruhen und wenn sie ihn brauchten war er jederzeit erreichbar. Nachdem Chris sich wieder zurück georbt hatte, nahm Leo einen Schluck von dem Trank und sprach den entsprechenden Zauberspruch. Der letzte der zu bekämpften Dämonen erschien im Raum.


	9. Familientreffen Halliwell Style 3dvon4

**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**

Hallo liebe Fans! Nach längerem Warten nun der nächste Teil für euch. Viele Spass beim Lesen.  
Gruss Whitelightner78

**Kapitel 4 - Familientreffen Halliwell Style 3d / 4.)**

Mal wieder handelte es sich um einen ziemlich menschlich aussehenden Dämonen. Dieser machte allerdings keine Anstalten in Richtung des eingefrorenen Leo´s zu gehen. Nein, er lief schnurgerade auf den jungen Leo zu und lächelte ihn an. „Du bist also der Problemfall, der jedermann hier nur zusätzliche Arbeit bereitet." Leo´s Augen zeigten leichte Angst. Er hielt sich jedoch tapfer. Leise entfuhr ihm die Aussage: "Ich bin kein Problemfall." „Ach, das glaubst du auch nur, weil die Meisten sich nicht trauen dir die Wahrheit direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen. Das was sie wirklich von dir denken. Du solltest lieber an dem zweifeln, was du hörst." Auf den Gesichtern der Anderen breitete sich blankes Entsetzten aus, als sie sahen wie unsicher Leo wurde. „Haben wir schon mal etwas mit einander zu tun gehabt?" fragte Chris. „Irgendwie kenne sich sie." „Barbas", sagte Wyatt. Der sieht aus wie der Mistkerl von dem Mum und die Tanten soviel erzählt haben. Er steht auch im Buch der Schatten." „Halt, halt. Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Ich gehöre zum selben Clan und habe ähnliche Ziele, aber ich bin nicht Barbas. Mein Name lautet Targas. Ich bin der Dämon der Selbstzweifel. Und nun werde ich der ganzen Scharade hier ein Ende setzen. Bekomme ich ihn, bekomme ich euch alle", sagte er und ging weiter auf Leo zu. Dieser zeigte keine Spur von Regung oder gar Gegenwehr. „Nun junger Leo, dann lass mich dir mal sagen, warum du ein Problemfall bist. Dein Vater war, bisher, der Einzige der sich getraut hat zu sagen, was er über dich dachte. Mein Gott, man kann die Anzahl der Male ja kaum wiedergeben, wo du ihm Probleme gemacht hast. Damals, z. B., als er dich bat auf deinen kleinen Bruder aufzupassen. Und du, hast ihn ohne Aufsicht, im Garten der Nachbarin, Erdbeeren pflügen lassen. Deinen Lehrern gegenüber hast auch meist auch nur Probleme gemacht. Zum Beispiel damals wo du deine Gesichtshausausgaben nicht gemacht hast und deshalb nachsitzen musstest. Deinen kleinen Bruder verschonst du ebenfalls nicht. Ständig machst du ihm Probleme und extra Arbeit. Er muss dein unsinniges Verhalten vor anderen rechtfertigen oder dir aus der Patsche helfen. Wie war das mit Rick und Nathan, deinen besten Freunden, waren sie es nicht die die Schäden des kaputten Fenster beseitigen, das du mit dem Fußball einschossen hast?" Matty war ganz verzweifelt, als er sah wie Leo langsam in die Knie sank und hemmungslos weinte. „Nein, Leo hör nicht zu. Er lügt. So wie er dir es einreden will, war es doch nicht." „Hey, Kleiner. Klappe halten. Ich rede mit deinem Bruder und nicht mit dir." Matty wollte vorspringen, doch Chris hielt ihn fest. Sie durften ihm nicht direkt helfen. Jeder allein gegen seinen Dämon, so waren die Spielregeln. Es war allerdings nahezu unerträglich mit an zusehen, wie Leo litt. „Leo, Leo. Als ob das, was du sie bis jetzt geleistest hast noch nicht genüg wäre, in der Zukunft bist du noch schlimmer. Vom mächtigen, magischen, Wesen zum mickrigen Sterblichen, durch dessen Fehler viele Menschen und magische Wesen leiden mussten oder gar gestorben sind. Du hast sogar zwei Älteste getötet. Gute, magische Männer. Wegen dir existieren sie nicht mehr länger. Dein Verhalten gegenüber deiner Familie setzt allem die Krone, der Unmöglichkeit, auf. Die Gutmütigkeit deine Frau hast du ausgenutzt. Immer und immer wieder hast du sie im Stich gelassen, doch immer und wieder hat sie dich aufgenommen. Oder Wyatt! Bevor dein jüngster Sohn aus der Zukunft gekommen ist, um ihn und die Welt zu retten war er der böse Weltherrscher. Nur deine negative Erziehung ist dafür verantwortlich. Ach und Chris, der Arme, hat immer alles getan um dir zu gefallen, damit du dich auch mal um ihn kümmerst. Doch er kam für dich immer nur an zweiter Stelle, da er nicht so mächtig ist, wie sein großer Bruder. Du hast ihn mies behandelt, obwohl du geschworen hast, dies nicht zu tun. Selbst als er in die Vergangenheit gekommen war, um euch zu helfen und du nicht wusstest, wer er war, hast du ihm unmöglich behandelt. Er hat alles gegeben und du nutzloses Etwas warst nicht einmal in der Lage seine Wunde, die er sich in diesem Kampf zugezogen hatte zu heilen. Wegen dir ist elendig verblutet. Auch wenn sich die Zeitlinie jetzt geändert hat, bist du trotzdem Schuld an dem was damals passiert ist. Schäme dich Leo Wyatt. Seinen eigenen Sohn so zu vernachlässigen. Wie kann man nur?" Nun hatte der Dämon der Selbstzweifel das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Leo konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Er sollte einen seiner Söhne schlecht behandelt und sogar sterben gelassen haben. Nein, so wollte er nicht sein und werden. Mittlerweile hatte er jegliches Interesse daran verloren, sein zukünftiges Ich zu retten. Er konnte gar nicht verstehen wie seine zukünftigen Söhne ihn da noch lieben konnten. Leo lag zu eine Häufchen zusammengerollt auf dem Boden, weinte und wimmerte. Er wollte und konnte nicht mehr weitermachen. Keine weiteren Vorwürfe mehr. Chris, Wyatt, Matty und Christopher wollten ihm so gerne helfen, doch sie wussten dass sie nicht direkt in den Kampf eingreifen durften. Im Stich konnten sie ihn allerdings auch lassen Dann kam den Vieren eine Idee. Sie würden versuchen Leo mit aufmunternden Blicken und Gesten dazu zu bewegen, weiter zu kämpfen. Das war doch schließlich keine direkte Hilfe. Mit leisem Flüstern sprachen sie sich ab. Sie mussten dafür sorgen, dass Leo in ihre Richtung sah. Dieser sah jedoch den Dämonen an. Die Vier fingen an sich sehr laut zu unterhalten. Das nervte den Dämon sichtlich. Targas ließ von Leo ab und ging auf die Vier zu. „Haltet die Klappe sonst setzt es was." Dann dreht er sich um und marschierte auf Leo zu. Da der Dämon ihn gerade mal nicht bearbeitete und er auch von dem lauten Krach mitbekommen hatte, drehte er sich zur Quelle des Lärmes um. Leo brauchte einen Augenblick um seine Familie wieder zuerkennen. Chris und Wyatt lächelten ihn an, obwohl der Dämon der ihm seinen Rücken zugewendet hatte, sie zusammen schrie. Es braucht nicht viel. Dieses Lächeln baute Leo´s müde gewordenen Verstand wieder auf. Dann kamen ein Nicken seines Bruders und ein Daumen hoch seines Vaters. Leo fing langsam an sich zu erinnern, wie alles wirklich gewesen war, das der Dämon ihm so negativ einredet hatte. Das meiste war entweder nicht allein seine Schuld gewesen oder hatte lange keine so negative Auswirkungen gehabt, wie man der Dämon ihm einreden wollte. Wie es mit den zukünftigen Sachen war, konnte er nicht sagen. Das hatte er ja noch nicht erlebt. Er schwor sich allerdings, was immer auch daran stimmte, zu verhindern. Leo wollte nicht, dass seine Kinder für sein Handeln leiden und erst recht nicht sterben. Darüber würde er sich mit seinem zukünftigen Ich unterhalten müssen. Je positiver seine Gedanken wurden, desto mehr spürte er wie die innere Kraft zurückkehrte. Der Dämon hatte mittlerweile wieder von Wyatt, Chris, Matty und Christopher abgelassen und kam erneut auf ihn zu. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, setzte er wieder an, ihn mit Vorwürfen zu bombardieren. Doch diesmal gelang es Leo sich weitgehend, gedanklich, davon abzuschirmen. Der Dämon sah einen Augenblick verwirrt drein. „Was zum Henker geht hier vor sich?" „Das ist ganz einfach", erklärte Leo. Er hatte neuen Mut gesammelt. „Ich lass mir keine Vorwürfe mehr, von dir, machen. Das Meiste, von dem was du mir vorwirfst, ist zum größten Teil anders gewesen. Mit dem, was wirklich so war, kann ich leben. Die Selbstzweifel, die du mir über die Zukunft einreden willst, werde ich bekämpfen. Mag zwar sein, dass ich sie nie so ganz beseitigen kann, aber ich werde für eine bessere Zukunft kämpfen. Mit den restlichen kleinen Selbstzweifeln kann ich leben, denn niemand ist perfekt. Auch du nicht", sagte er zu Targas. Dieser schaute ihn an. „Du kleiner Mistkerl!" „Was denn? So aufgebracht? Verschwinde endlich und lass dich hier nie wieder sehen. Es gibt hier nichts mehr zu tun für dich. „ „Nun ja. Für den Augenblick magst du Recht haben. Ich werde gehen, aber schaue immer mal wieder über deine Schulter, Leo Wyatt. Du hast für den Augenblick gewonnen, aber nicht für immer." Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, schimmert Targas davon. Leo schaute noch einen Moment auf die Stelle wo der Dämon vor einer Sekunde verschwunden war. Dann wand er sich seiner Familie zu. „Haben wir es nun geschafft?" wollte er wissen. „Sieht so aus", meinte Chris. „Aber warum ist Future Leo immer noch eingefroren?" wollte Matty wissen. Wyatt deutete auf eine zuvor leere Seite im Zauberbuch. Dort war nun ein Zauberspruch zu lesen. Als Anmerkung stand dort, dass man diesen Spruch nach der Beseitigung der Dämonen gemeinsam sprechen sollte. Anschließend sei das Opfer endgültig gerettet und Gesund. Die Vier stellten sich vor das Buch und begannen den Zauberspruch zu lesen.

Liebe ist der Auslöser, Liebe ist der Schlüssel und noch Magie dabei,

gebe Future Leo Wyatt nun sofort frei.

Nach dem sie den Spruch gesagt hatten schauten sie gebannt auf den eingefroren Leo. In der Tat, der Eisklotz begann zu schmelzen. Immer schneller und schneller. Als er nur noch ganz dünn war, sah man langsame Bewegungen innerhalb des Klotzes. Schließlich bekam er Risse und gab Leo komplett frei. Unsicher machte Future Leo einen Schritt nach vorne. Überrascht sah er alle Anwesenden an. „Ihr habt mich gerettet", drang es leise aus seinem Mund. „Vielen Dank." „Gerne", kann es den Mündern von Chris, Matty, Wyatt, Christopher und dem jungen Leo. Mit schnellen Schritten gingen sie auf ihn zu, um ihn zu umarmen. Future Leo ließ die herzlichen Umarmungen geschehen. Er freute sich genauso wie die Anderen. Er war frei und es ging ihm gut.

Doch nun ergab sich die Frage wie man mit den Erinnerungen, über die Zukunft, verfahren hätte. Es musste auf jeden Fall etwas geschehen. Einige der Anwesenden wussten bereits viel mehr, als gut war. Wie auch immer, es würde sich auch hierfür eine Lösung finden.


	10. Familientreffen Halliwell Style 4avon4

_**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**_

_**Kapitel 4 - Familientreffen Halliwell Style 4a.) /4**_

Nach dem sie Future Leo befreit hatten, saßen die sechs erstmal ein paar Stunden zusammen und informierten ihn über alles was er in den letzten Jahren verpasst hatte. Christopher war immer noch verblüfft, welche Wege sein Sohn beschritten hatte um letztlich so zu werden, wie er vor ihm stand. Niemals hätte er gedacht einmal so zu fühlen. Christopher war stolz auf Leo und was dieser erreicht hatte. Ebenso auf seine großartigen Enkelsöhne Wyatt und Chris, die offensichtlich bereit waren, alles aufzugeben um ihren Vater zu retten. Die Beiden mussten ihn sehr lieben. Es war wohl doch nicht alles in Leo´s Leben schief gelaufen, trotz seiner schlechten Behandlung ihm gegenüber. Christopher wollte all das hier erfahrene nicht vergessen, wenn er wieder in seine Zeit zurück reisen musste. Sein ältester Sohn hatte ein besseres Verhalten verdient. Future Leo hatte jedoch Recht, es könnte die Zeitlinie zu sehr belasten und vielleicht noch schlimmer Konsequenzen zur Folge haben, wenn er nicht vergisst. Wer weiß welchen Lebensweg Leo dann gehen würde? Möglicherweise träfe er niemals auf seine Frau und könnte somit nicht der Vater dieser großartigen Jungs werden. Das wollte Christopher auch nicht riskieren. Sie würden bestimmt auch so einen Weg miteinander finden. Chris´ Stimme riss ihn wieder aus den Gedanken. „Sag mal Dad, wie kommst es, dass du mich nach Grandpa benannt hast? Ihr scheint euch ja wohl damals nicht besonderst verstanden zu haben", fragte Chris. Future Leo lächelte. „Das ist wahr, aber wir haben noch unseren Frieden gemacht. Ich war damals schon ein Wächter des Lichtes und Dad lag im Sterben. Da ich ihn immer geliebt habe war das kein Problem. Es war erfreulich, das er, wenn auch sehr spät, zugegeben konnte, mich doch zu lieben." „Also, kann ich mit der Hoffnung in die Vergangenheit reisen, das es mit uns doch noch was werden kann, auch wenn alle Erinnerungen von hier verloren gehen", wollte Christopher wissen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dad. Wir schaffen das", entgegnete Leo. „ Sag das nicht." „Ich war ein Rabenvater und das will ich nicht mehr länger sein. Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht mehr. Wie konnte ich mich so verhalten?" „Da wir ja ehe später alles vergessen werden, frage ich mich, ob mir einer von euch sagen kann, wo ich jetzt lebe?" fragte Matty an Chris, Wyatt und Future Leo gewandt. Alle drei schüttelten den Kopf. „Nein", sagte Leo. Nachdem ich gestorben war, bist du noch einige Zeit zu Hause geblieben und dann ausgezogen. Es wurde dir einfach zu viel mit Dad. Ich habe versucht dich zu finden, aber du warst wie vom Erdboden verschluckt." „Oh Gott, Dann habe ich also beide meiner Söhne aus dem Haus geekelt." Christopher schüttelte, über sich selbst verärgert, den Kopf. Ein paar Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Dann versuchte er sich wieder zusammen zu nehmen, um den weiteren Erzählungen seiner Enkelsöhne zu lauschen„Wir wussten nicht einmal, das Dad einen Bruder hat", erklärten Chris und Wyatt. „Allerdings hat er Mum ja auch nichts von seiner ersten Ehe erzählt. Mit dieser Frau war er verheiratet, bis er im Krieg fiel. Mum hat es nur durch Zufall erfahren. Ein Freund hat ihr mal Dad´s alte Militärakte zukommen lassen und dort stand es drin. Dad´s erste Frau war damals allerdings bereits glücklich, mit einem anderen Mann, verheiratet. Dad hatte sie wohl nach seinem Tod mal besucht und gesagt, das es in Ordnung ist, wenn sie sich jemanden anderen sucht. Das hat sie letztlich getan, obwohl sie ihn nie ganz vergessen konnte. Auch Dad befolgte seinen einigen Ratschlag, als er auf Mum traf." „Warum hast du deiner Familie nicht von deiner „Familie aus der Vergangenheit" erzählt? " fragte Christopher. „Weil es mir einfach zu weh getan hat", murmelte Future Leo leise vor sich hin. „Entschuldige", sagte sein Vater. „Wieso? Das ist doch eine berechtigte Frage. Mein damaliges Verhalten war mit Sicherheit nicht so gut, wie sooft in meinem Leben. Doch ich konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt einfach nicht so offen damit umgehen wie heute", erklärte Future Leo. „Es wird jetzt Zeit, dass wir euch wieder nach Hause schicken. Sorry! Tante Paige wollte heute eine große Party veranstalten und wir haben Mum versprochen, in der Küche zu helfen", meinte Chris. „Das verstehen wir", antworteten die Drei aus der Vergangenheit. „Wie macht ihr es nun?" fragte Matty. „Wir sprechen den Zauberspruch und bestreuen euch gleichzeitig mit dem Vergessensstaub", erklärte Wyatt. Future Leo steuerte auf einen rechts von ihm stehenden Schrank zu und holte ein kleines, samtiges Beutelchen heraus, welches er an Chris weiter gab. „Danke, Dad", sagte Chris. „Habt ihr eigentlich einen passenden Spruch zur Hand um sie zurück zuschicken?" Wyatt und Chris schüttelten den Kopf, nahmen sich ein Blatt Papier und fingen an zu schreiben. Schnell hatten sie den passenden Spruch zusammen. Bevor sie diesen und den Vergessenstaub anwendeten, umarmten sich alle nochmals herzlich und beteuerten einander ihre Liebe. Chris, Wyatt und Future Leo bedankten sich bei Christopher, Matty und Leo für ihre Mithilfe bei seiner Rettung. Dann stellten sich die Drei aus der Vergangenheit nebeneinander auf. Chris und Wyatt stellten sich ihnen gegenüber. Future Leo blickte dem Ganzen von der Seite aus zu. Jeder der Beiden nahm etwas von dem Vergessenstaub in die Hand. Christopher, Matty und Leo winkten nochmals zum Abschied. Dann warfen Chris und Wyatt den Vergessenstaub und begangen den Zauberspruch zu lesen.

Vergessen müsst ihr was hier war,

denn wir wollen keine Probleme mit der Zukunft das ist klar.

Zurück in euere Zeit sollt ihr Reisen,

die Gedanken nur noch um euere Vergangenheit und nicht um die hier gesehene Zukunft kreisen.

Die Drei begannen kurz zu leuchten und sahen einander, sowie die Drei aus der Zukunft verwirrt an. Offensichtlich hatten der Vergessensstaub und der Zauber bereits einen Teil ihrer Wirkung entwickelt. Ein Wirbel baute sich um sie auf. Danach waren sie verschwunden. Zurück in die Vergangenheit. Chris, Wyatt und Future Leo blieben noch eine Augenblick stehen und blickten auf die Stelle wo die Drei verschwunden waren, dann beschlossen auch sie zu gehen. Schließlich wurden Chris und Wyatt im Manor bereits erwartet. Leo würde eine tolle Überraschung für die ganze Familie sein, besondert für Mum. Endlich könnte sie wieder glücklich werden. Außerdem musste Leo auch endlich mal den Rest der Familie kennen lernen. Tante Paiges und Tante Phoebes Männer, ihre Kinder und seine Enkelkinder. Von denen wusste er ja noch nichts. Sie beamten sich nach Hause.


	11. Familientreffen Halliwell Style 4bvon4

_**Disclaimer: **_siehe Kapitel 1

_**Kapitel 4 - Familientreffen Halliwell Style 4b.) /4**_

In der Küche fühlten sie ihre Mum. Deshalb materialisierten sie sich dort auch wieder. Piper knetete gerade einen Kuchenteig und sah nicht auf. „Hallo Jungs. Ihr kommt gerade zur rechten Zeit. Wyatt schneidest du bitte die Äpfel? Und Chris machst du bitte die Streusel fertig?" wollte sie wissen. Als die Beiden sich nicht bewegten, sah Piper dann doch auf. „Was ist jetzt? Wollt ihr mir nicht helfen?" Dann erblickte sie eine vertraute, lange nicht gesehene, Gestalt. „Leo?" stotterte sie. „Das kann nicht sein. Ich muss träumen." „Nein, Mum. Das tust du nicht. Wir haben einen Weg gefunden, Dad zu retten. Er ist es wirklich." Unglaublich starrte Piper ihren Leo an. Dann machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Leo konnte sich auch nicht mehr zurückhalten und trat ebenfalls einen großen Schritt auf Piper zu. Dann standen sie sich gegenüber, fielen einander in die Arme und küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Phoebe und Paige, die von dem Stimmengewirr in der Küche mitbekommen hatten, betraten gerade, gefolgt vom Rest der Familie, die Küche. „Leo ist wieder da", sagte Piper und zeigte auf den Mann in ihren Armen. Die Jungs haben ihn befreit und gerettet. Endlich habe ich ihn zurück." Sie hießen Leo herzlich willkommen. Alle Familienmitglieder, die er noch nicht kannte, stellten sich ihm vor. Da war Phoebes Mann Coop und ihre drei Töchter Paula, Pachuca und die kleine Petra, sowie Paiges Mann Henry Mitchell, ihr Sohn Henry Jr. und ihre Zwillingstöchter Padua und Pula. Wyatt stellte ihm noch seine Frau Jeanne und seine Tochter Pamir vor. Zum Schluss kam Chris auf ihm zu. Den linken Arm um Bianca gelegt und an der rechten Hand hielt er ein kleines Mädchen. „Das ist deine zweite Enkeltochter Leia – Charline. Bianca und ich habe beschlossen mal nicht der Tradition des P – Namens zu folgen", sagte Chris und lächelte. Leo war begeistert und nahezu überwältigt als er sah, wie groß seine Familie mittlerweile geworden war. Am meisten jedoch überraschte ihn ein Mädchen, das gerade in diesem Augenblick den Raum betrat. Sie hatte langes blondes Haar und hasselnussbraune Augen. „Was ist denn hier los?" wollte sie wissen. „Prudence - Melinda, sieh doch mal genau hin", sagte Chris. „Das mache ich, Brüderchen", meinte Prue. Dann erkannte sie ihn. Den Mann, den sie bisher nur auf Bildern gesehen hatte und über den sie so viele Geschichte gehört hatte. „Dad!" rief sie. Verwundert schaute Leo erst Chris und dann den Rest der Familie an. „Was geht denn jetzt wieder vor sich?" „Es ist wie sie gesagt hat. Du bist ihr Dad und sie ist unsere kleine Schwester. Prue wurde sieben Monate nachdem du eingefroren worden bist geboren. Mum wusste damals noch nicht dass sie wieder schwanger war. Deshalb konnte sie dir auch noch nicht sagen", erklärte Wyatt. Die Beiden sahen einander kurz an und fielen sich dann in die Arme und umarmten sich herzlich. Danach setzten sie sich zusammen und erklärten Leo, in Kurzfassung, was er in den letzten Jahren verpasst hatte. Schließlich fiel Phoebes ältester Tochter, Paula, die geplante Feier wieder ein. Gemeinsam machten sie alles fertig. Es wurde ein tolle Veranstaltung, die alle genossen. Einige Gäste wunderten sich über Leo´s Anwesenheit. Diesen erklärte man dass er, nach längerem beruflichem Aufenthalt im Ausland nun endlich wieder eine Stelle in San Francisco bekommen hatte. Jeder ließ sich von Piper guter Laune anstecken und keiner fragte weiter nach. Sie hießen Leo herzlich, zurück in San Francisco, willkommen. Am größten war die Wiedersehensfreude bei Darryl und Sheila, denn die Beiden wussten über den waren Hintergrund von Leo´s Verschwinden bescheid. Am Abend unterhielt sich die ganze Familie und zeigten Leo viele Fotos. Schließlich sollte er sich das erzählte besser vorstellen können. Endlich war die ganze Familie wieder vereint und glücklich.


	12. Familientreffen Halliwell Style 4cvon4

**_Disclaimer:_** siehe Kapitel1

_**Kapitel 4 - Familientreffen Halliwell Style 4c.) /4**_

Gerade war er aus dem Schlaf erwacht. Christopher Perry Wyatt schüttelte sich kurz und blickte sich um. Er lag auf dem Bett seines Hotelzimmers, in Boston. Er fühlte sich irgendwie geschafft und hatte das Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben. Jedoch kam er nicht darauf, was das gewesen sein könnte. Das Gefühl, das es etwas mit seiner Familie zu tun haben könnte, wurde er nicht los. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es 15 Uhr war. Christopher beschloss einen Kaffee trinken und ein Stück Kuchen essen zu gehen. Das seltsame Gefühl versuchte er zu verdrängen, schnappte sich seine Geldbörse, schloss das Zimmer ab und stieg die Treppe herab. Bevor er jedoch sein Ziel erreichte, kam er an einem Buchladen vorbei. Im Schaufenster erblicke er eine Ausgabe von Peter Pan (von James Matthew Barrie) und ein Medizinbuch mit dem Namen „Das Handbuch der Hausmittel". Er betrat den Laden und beschloss die beiden zu kaufen, als Weihnachtsgeschenke für seine Söhne. Peter Pan für seinen jüngsten Sohn, der total auf Märchen stand und das Medizinbuch für seine ältesten Sohn, der immer sagte, dass einmal Arzt werden will. Nachdem er das erledigt hatte, lief er weiter. An der Ecke Andres Street – Parker Lane fand er ein gemütliches Cafe. Das Kuchenangebot sah verlockend, die Auswahl war groß und die Preise waren in Ordnung. Er setzt sich hin und bestellte sich ein Stück Apfelkuchen mit Sahne, sowie ein schwarzen Kaffee.

Matty rieb kurz die Augen. Er fühlte sich mal kurz orientierungslos. „Dann fiel ihm ein und auf, wo er war. Er befand sich auf dem Weg nach Hause und war am Rande des örtlichen Waldes. Ihn beschlich allerdings das Gefühl noch einen Augenblick zuvor wo änderst gewesen zu sein. Matty blickte auf die Uhr und beschloss sich weiter auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. Er wollte dort sein, bevor es dunkel war.

Auch Leo rieb sich die Augen. Ihm ging es wie Matty, obwohl er das nicht wusste. Einen kurzen Augenblick später erfuhr er jedoch davon. Leo war, genau wie Matty, auf dem Weg durch den Wald, nach Hause. Fünf Minuten später sah er eine Gestalt vor sich, die wie sein kleiner Bruder aussah. Er rief nach ihr. Als die Gestalt stehen blieb und sich umdrehte, wusste er, dass es sein kleiner Bruder war. Dieser blieb stehen und wartete bis Leo neben ihm stand. Gemeinsam liefen sie nach Hause. Auf dem Weg dorthin erzählten sie sich von ihren merkwürdigen Gefühlen. Doch auch gemeinsam kamen die Beiden nicht dahinter, was wohl die Ursache sein könnte und warum es sie, zur gleichen Zeit getroffen hatte. Matty und Leo kochten sich was zu essen und spielten ein Brettspiel miteinander. Danach gingen sie ins Bett.

Weder Christopher, noch Leo oder Matty kamen jedoch hinter die Ursache dieser merkwürdigen Gefühle. Daher gerieten diese immer mehr in Vergessenheit. Alle drei lebten ihr Leben weiter wie zuvor.


	13. Der Kirmesplatz

_**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**_

Vielen Dank und viele Grüße an alle Leser.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kapitel 5 – Der Kirmesplatz**_

Es war Samstag, Nachmittag vier Uhr. Nathan und Rick hatten ihre Hausaufgaben erledigt und trafen wie verabredet bei Leo vor der Tür ein. Erst zögerten sie. Keiner wollte klopfen, den sie befürchteten das Leos Dad schneller an der Tür sein würde als Leo. Da sein Sohn und er ihre Diverenzen anscheint kaum überbrücken konnte, nahm er auch seine Freunde nicht mit besonderst großer Begeisterung zur Kenntnis. Letztlich entschieden sie sich für eine Runde Schere, Stein und Papier. Die Rick verlor. Mit wenig Begeisterung drückte er auf den Türknopf und wartete. Es dauerte einen Moment und die Tür ging auf. Im Türrahmen stand Leo und lächelte die Beiden an. „He, ihr zwei kommt doch rein. Ich muss schnell noch meine Schuhe suchen, dann können wir lost." Es verschwand kurz im Nachbarraum. Rick und Nathan sahen sich um. Es war still im Haus. „Sag mal wo ist den dein Vater?", fragt Nathan. „Matty und er sind übers Wochenende auf eine Ausstellung gefahren", kam es auch dem Nachbarzimmer. Dann er schien Leo wieder im Zimmer. „Ich kann machen was ich will. Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, Dad hat mir tatsächlich 2 Dollars in die Hand gedrückt und viel Spaß fürs Wochenende gewünscht." „Wow, wie kommt das den?" „Ich weis nicht, aber ich habe mich gefreut und bedankt." „Na, dann. Wenn dein Vater der alte miese Peter schon sagt, das du am Wochenende Spaß haben sollst, dann folge dem auch." Leo, Rick und Nathan tranken noch ein Glas Eistee und machten sich auf zur Kirmes. Nach 8 Minuten Fußmarsch waren sie angekommen. Dort gab es so viele Attraktionen und alle waren zu erschwinglichen Preisen zu haben. Die drei Jungs zog es zu allererst auf die Schiffsschaukel, dann an die Schießbude und Losbude. Das Kettenkarussell war das einzige was sie nicht fuhren. Alle drei waren sich einig, das das doch ehr etwas für Mädchen sei. Bei vorbeigehen an dem Kettenkarussel trafen die drei auf Susan Cloud, das nette Mädchen, das Leo beim Nachsitzen in der Schule kennen gelernt hatte. Sie lud die drei auf eine Runde mit dem Kettenkarusssel ein. Doch die drei lehnten dankend ab. Jedoch konnten sie sei überzeugen mit ihnen an die Würstchenbude zu gehen und einen Hot Dog zu essen. Sie unterhielten sich miteinander. Es war auch nicht langweilig, weil Susan ein hippes Mädchen war und nicht über den typischen Mädchen Kram reden wollte. Nach einer Weile kamen allerdings ihre Freundinnen wieder und zerrten sie wieder von den dreien weg. Nach dem sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten, zog Susan mit ihren Freundinnen von dannen. Die Jungs zog es, bereits zum dritten Mal in die Geisterbahn. Zweifellos das aufregendste Fahrgeschäft auf dem ganzen Platz. Zuerst musste man einige Schritte zu Fuß in die durch die Bahn gehen und dann konnte man in Wagen steigen, die einen durch den Rest, bis hinaus ins Freie fuhren. Das Heulen und Jammern war so echt, das Leo zusammen zuckte, immer und immer wieder. Leo schaute sich seine zwei Freund mit wenig Begeisterung an, als sie ihn auslachten. „Warum zum Teufel, hatte es sich auch schon wieder darauf eingelassen? Er wusste es doch bereits vor den zweimal davor." „Doch seine Freunde waren auch nicht so standhaft wie sie vorgaben. Bei dem ersten Mal war Leo allein im Wagen gewesen und die beiden Brüder hatten sich den nachfolgenden Wagen geteilt. Beim zweiten Mal war Nathan allein gefahren und Leo hatte sich mit Rick den Wagen geteilt, des Hände ein starkes Zittern zeigten. Leo hingegen machte die ausgestellten Monster, Geister und Leichen nichts aus, nur die Geräusche erschreckten ihn. Jetzt hatte sich Rick den Wagen geschnappt. So das Leo sich den Wagen mit Nathan teilten musste. Nathan wurde sehr bleich im Gesicht und hätte fast seine Essen retour gegessen. Die Beiden waren wohl doch nicht so tapfer wie sie vorgaben. Leo machte sich innerlich den Vermerk, dass er die Beiden daran erinnern würde wenn sie sich in Zukunft nochmals über ihn lustig machen würden. Aber etwas war merkwürdig, die Leiche im Sarg, die fast dafür gesorgt hatte das Nathan in der Wagen gekotzt hatte, sah irgendwie anders aus als vorher. Die Verletzungen und das künstliche Blut, so echt. Doch er machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber. Nachdem sie die Brüder und Leo wieder gesammelt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Doch kurz vor den Zelt sahen sie noch das Zelt einer Wahrsagerin. Rick und Nathan waren ganz begeistert und wollten dort unbedingt hinein um etwas über ihre Zukunft zu erfahren. Leo war nicht so begeistert davon, doch er folgte den Beiden. Zuerst Rick und dann Nathan liessen sich die Zukunft vorher sagen. Doch was die alte Frau mit der Kristallkugel da sagte, lies ihren Mine verfinstern. Sie hatte in die Kugel gesehen und ihren Handfläche gedeutet. Doch das Ergebnis war immer gleich. Laut ihrer Aussage würde Nathan in Teenageralter und Rick mit Anfang 20, bei einer Explosion sterben. Wo konnte sie nicht erkennen. Rick und Nathan beschlossen das das ganze nicht glauben zu wollen und schoben Leo nach vorne. Auch ihm sagte sie ein Tod, in jungen Jahren voraus, als sie von ihrer Kristallkugel herauf sah. Als sie jedoch seine Hand sah. Wusste sie nicht weiter. Der Junge vor ihr hatte eine Lebenslinie die so lang war, sie sie es noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Doch die Kugel und ihre Kräfte hatten sie auch noch nie getäuscht. Sie beschloss ihn auch noch die Karten zu legen. Sie sagen ihm eine Frau, großes Leid und den Tod voraus. Doch auch eine Karte mit einem Engel lag dort, direkt neben dem Tod. Wie sie das zu deuten hatte wusste sie nicht. War dieser Junge ein Engel oder würde er nach seinem Tod als ein solcher weiterleben, seine Freunde hingegen nicht. Sie legte die Karten weiter. Es kamen noch die Zauberin und verschieden andere Karten. Im normalen Falle, ohne die Todeskarte. Würde das bedeuten, dass Magie in das Leben diese Jungen Einzug halten würde. Die andere Karte verhießen eine weiter Frau, 2 Kinder (Jungs), eine große Familie und eine lange Zukunft. Sie wusste nicht wie sie das dem jungen erklären sollte, den sie selbst verstand es nicht. Der Junge schien es auch nicht wissen zu wollen, er war von den Anderen wohl nur hierher gebracht worden. Wie auch immer, als diese Dinge zu erstehen waren, der Junge hier war etwas besonders, das stand für Lady Alexa fest. Die anderen zwei schien das was ihn vorhergesagt hatte zu verdrängen. Außerdem wollten sie gehen. Lady Alexa war es recht. Sie wollte den Jungs etwas vom dem Geld zurückgeben, weil es mit der Vorhersage für Leo nicht so gut geklappt hatte. Diese schütteln alle drei den Kopf, verabschiedeten sie höfflich und rannen dann wie auf der Flucht aus dem Zelt. Dabei fielen ihn nicht der Menschenauflauf und die Polizei auf, die nun vor den Eingang der Geisterbahn standen, aus dem etwas heraustransportiert wurde. Zurück blieb die etwas verwirte Hellseherin mit ihren Karten, der Kugel und den Gedanken an das Kind mit den merkwürdigen Zukunft Vorhersage. Die drei Jungs einigten sich das als das wohl nicht Humbug gewesen war und sie nicht daran glauben würden. An nichts davon und das sie auch keinem davon etwas erzählen würden. Leo gelang es gut damit umzugehen. Doch Nathan und Rick hatten noch einige Monate damit zu kämpfen, auch wenn sie das niemals zugeben würden. Sicher war jedoch sie würde auf keinen Fall mehr das Zelt einer Wahrsagerin betreten. Am nächsten Morgen war Leo schon früh wach, machte sich das Frühstück und holte die Zeitung aus dem Briefkasten. Sein Vater hatte die tägliche Zeitung abonniert. Nach den er einen Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatten und ein bissen von seinem Brot genommen hatte, blätterte er auch die zweite Seite der Zeitung. Dort stand in großen Lettern „Tod in der Geisterbahn" – Toter lag Stunden lang zwischen künstlichen Leichen im Sarg. Mörder gefasst und geständig. Geisterbahn gesperrt. Leo spuckte sein Essen im hohen Bogen wieder aus, als er das Bild sah, die merkwürdig echt aussehen Leiche in der Geisterbahn war wirklich eine echte Leiche gewesen. Angewiderte legte es die Zeitung beiseite und as zu sende. Später traf er sich noch mit Rick und Nathan am See. Die beiden waren genauso entsetzt wie er. Doch da er Täter gefasst worden war konnte sie damit leben, auch wenn dieses Leichenfoto und das was sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatten sie noch einige Nächte in ihren Albträumen verfolgte.


	14. Und Magie gibt es doch !

**_Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1_**

**Hallo und viele Grüße an all meine treuen Leser.  
****Gruss Whitelightner78**

**_Kapitel 6 - Und Magie gibt es doch!_**

Also ich weis nicht wann Leo´s Dad Geburtstag hat und da mein ehemaliger Klassenkammerad und Tischnachbar, Christoph, an diesem Datum Geburtstag hat, habe ich mich für dieses Datum (25. September) entschieden.

Die Sonne schien durch die Baumwipfel und bunte Blätter fielen langsam zu Boden. Es wurde Herbst, war aber trotz allem noch erstaunlich warm. Leo lief die Abkürzung durch den Wald, damit er pünktlich bei Lauren´s kleinem Laden sein konnte. Dort wollte er das bestellte Geschenk abholen. Es war der 25. September. Sein Daddy hatte heute Geburtstag und Leo hatte etwas ganz besonders für ihn bestellt. Eigentlich wusste er, das sein Vater das nicht verdient hatte, da er ihn so gemein behandelte, doch Leo liebte ihn und gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen zu verbessern. Er war glücklich und es war ein schöner Tag. Die Vögel zwitscherten in den Baumwipfeln und die Tiere am Boden verursachten ein Knacken der am Boden liegenden Äste. Plötzlich war ein schriller Vogelton zu hören und alles wurde still. Leo der mit den Gegebenheiten der Natur gut vertraut war, wurde schnell bewusst, das hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Doch nun war er mitten im Wald und eine Flucht unmöglich. Normalerweise war es friedlich in hier, doch im Moment konnte man sich über nichts so sicher sein. Leo hoffte dass, was auch immer jetzt kommen würde, kein allzu schlimmes Ende nach sich zog. Seine Hoffnung wurde erschüttert, als ein grimmig aussehender Mann aus dem Gebüsch trat. In der rechten Hand hielt er ein Messer. „He, du. Gibt mir dein Geld", forderte er den erschreckten Leo auf. „Ich habe doch nur 5 Dollar und die brauche ich um das Geburtstagsgeschenk für meinen Daddy abzuholen." „Wie rührend. Aber weißt du, das ist mir so was von egal. Dein Vater interessiert mich nicht die Bohne. Gib es her." Als Leo sich weigert ihm das Geld zu geben, verletzt der Räuber ihn mit dem Messer, am rechten Arm. Entsetzt gab Leo ihm das Geld. Der Räuber schaute die Geldschein und dann wieder Leo an. „Ist, ja nicht gerade viel, aber was soll es. Besser wenig als nichts. Leo´s Wunde blutet heftig, aber nicht lebensbedrohlich. Dem Räuber kamen Zweifel, ob es eine so gute Idee war, diesen Jungen mit dem Messer zu verletzten. Ihm das Geld wegzunehmen war in Ordnung, aber das andere. Während er diesen Gedanken mit sich selbst ausdiskutierte, versuchte er den Jungen der seinen verletzten Arm immer noch festhielt, zu ignorieren. Es machte ihm zu schaffen in dessen glasige, von Tränen rote Augen zu sehen. Noch während er sich darüber Gedanken machte tauchte ein anderer Mann, aus dem Unterholz, auf. Seine Kleidung trug dasselbe Muster wie die Pflanzen und Bäume, die sie umgaben. Dem Räuber kam das Gefühl, das dieser Typ jede Menge Ärger für ihn bedeuten könnte, daher fasste er den Beschluss jetzt lieber das Weite zu suchen. Wie kam er allerdings nicht. Der merkwürdig gekleidete Mann schnappte ihn am linken Fuß und zog ihn zu Boden. Die Beiden kämpften miteinander und der seltsame Mann gewann. Nach seinem Sieg machte, er dem sehr angeschlagen aussehen Räuber klar, das er sich hier nicht mehr blicken lassen sollte und schon gar nicht in der Nähe des Jungen. Manch einer würde wohl glauben, das er diesen Mann jetzt der Polizei übergab, damit er keine Probleme mehr darstellen konnte, doch der merkwürdig aussehende Mann, war der Meinung das der Räuber durch das erlebte mehr gelernt hatte, als er es in Gefängnis, wenn man ihn überhaupt einsperren würde, je gekonnt hätte. Der Räuber erfasste diese Chance sofort und suchte das Weite, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. Mit Sicherheit würde er sich in dieser Gegend nie mehr sehen lassen. Denn diesen Kerl und den Jungen wollte er kein zweites Mal treffen. Man sollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren. Nachdem der Räuber das Weite gesucht hatte lief der Mann geradewegs auf Leo zu und gab ihm das Geld zurück. „Wer sind sie?" wollte Leo wissen "Wie konnten sie wissen was hier los ist? Das ich Hilfe brauche? Oder war das alles nur ein Zufall?" "Ich heiße André und bin ein Wächter des Lichtes. Ich war gerade in der Gegend unterwegs um jemanden zu besuchen, als mir ein Baumgeist erzählt, das die Bäume ihm mitgeteilt hätte das ein Junge, hier im Wald in große Probleme verstrickt sein und dringend meine Hilfe brauchte. Da ich Angst hatte es könnte dir etwas passieren, entschied ich mich so schnell wie möglich herzukommen, um dir zu helfen." „Vielen Dank, Sir. Das war sehr nett von ihnen. Es war mir nicht möglich mich allein, erfolgreich, gegen ihn zu wehr zu setzten", sagte Leo und deute auf die immer nur blutende Wunde an seinem Arm. „Außerdem habe nicht viel Geld und es wäre sehr schlimm gewesen es wenige noch zu verlieren. Ich habe es doch Monate lang gespart" "Kein Problem Junge." "Sag mir, ob ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun kann und ich werde es tun, wenn es mir möglich ist." "Nein, im Augenblick nicht. Aber wenn wir uns eines Tages noch mal treffen, dann ja. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns wieder treffen werden. Bis dahin passe gut auf dich auf. Eine großartige magische Zukunft wartet auf dich." "Was? Eine magische Zukunft? Für mich? Ich besitze keine magischen Fähigkeiten und im Übrigen bist du das erste magische Wesen das ich jemals getroffen habe. Zuvor kannte ich all das nur vom lesen, aus Büchern." "Das erste magische Wesen, an das du dich erinnern kannst. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du wirst schon verstehen was ich meine, wenn du eines Tage alt genug dafür bist und es Zeit wird, das deine magische Zukunft erfüllt." „Wenn sie meinen, das es so sein wird. Dann werden wir es bis auf diesen Zeitpunkt verschieben. Nochmals vielen Dank für ihrer Hilfe." Leo schaute auf seine Uhr. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt gehen. Sonst schließt der Laden bevor ich das Geburtstagsgeschenk für meinen Vater abholen kann." „Aber sicher Kleiner, das ist keine Thema." „Nochmals vielen Dank für ihrer Hilfe", sagte Leo. „Mein Name ist übrigen Leo Wyatt." „Das weiß ich", sagte André. Leo schaute ihn etwas verwundert an, erwiderte allerdings nichts. Dann verabschiedete er sich von dem netten Mann. André verabschiedete sie ebenfalls. Leo drehe sich um und ging in Richtung des kleinen Ladens weiter. Als er außer Sicht war, beamte sich der Wächter des Lichtes davon. Leo kann er gerade noch rechtzeitig am Laden an. Nachdem er das Geschenk abgeholt hatte, machte es sich sofort auf den Rückweg. Es wurde eine schöne Feier und sein Vater schien sogar Spaß an den Geschenk zu haben, das Leo für ihn ausgesucht hatte.


	15. AlleKinder werden erwachsen,bis auf eins

_**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

**_...und weiter gehts..  
Viele Grüße Whitelightner78

_

* * *

__**Kapitel 7 – Alle Kinder werden erwachsen, bis auf eines**_

Es war Nachmittag, der 26 Dezember. Im Wohnzimmer des Wyatt Hauses stand ein kleiner, sehr bunt geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum. Ansonsten hingen ein paar Girlanden und Strohsterne im Haus verteilt. Es sah nett aus, aber auch sparsam. Doch das war nicht der Grund, das wusste Christopher. Er hatte diese Schmückerei einfach nicht drauf. Das alles hier hatten die Jungs gemacht und zuvor war das immer Emilys Aufgabe gewesen. Er erinnerte sich, wie sie immer bereits eine Woche vor Weihnachten schon angefangen hatte das ganze Haus zu schmücken. Sie hatte es wirklich drauf gehabt. Alle Freunde, die zum großen Essen kamen, beneideten sie um ihr toll geschmücktes Haus. Er erinnerte sich an ihr letztes Weihnachten mit ihr. Er war wieder Mal hinter Leo her gerannt, weil er nicht wollte, dass dieser, mit seinen neuen Rollschuhen, die ganze Dekoration zerlegte. Der Junge machte aber auch immer nur Schwierigkeiten. Emily lächelte nur. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Leo ist doch brav wie ein Engel. Er macht schon nichts kaputt und nun rege dich nicht auf. Er muss doch die neuen Rollschuhe von Tante Natalie ausprobieren. Draußen liegen 10 cm Schnee, da geht es doch wohl kaum." Irgendwie schaffte sie es immer wieder, ihn zu beruhigen. „Leo sei vorsichtig. Ok?" rief sie ihrem Sohn nach. „Ja, Mami. Ich mach nichts kaputt." Er verschwand im nächsten Zimmer. Emily setzte sich auf den Boden und blickte, gedankenverloren den Weihnachtsbaum an. „Nächstes Jahr sind wir zu viert", sagte sie. „Warte Meinst du, du bist schwanger?" Sie lächelte und stand auf. Christopher nahm sie in die Arme und schwenkte sie einmal rund. Es war einer der glücklichsten Tage seines Lebens. „Leo komm mal her, wir müssen dir was sagen." Dieser kam sofort herbei. „Ja, was gibt es?" „Du wirst ein Geschwisterchen bekommen." „Wow, das ist toll, dann bin ich ja ein großer Bruder, genau wie Rick", sagte er. Die Drei fielen sich in die Arme. Er war ein schönes Weihnachten. Fünf Monate später war Matty geboren und Emily gestorben. Das so lange herbei gesehnte Weihnachten zu viert wurde zu einem traurigen Weihnachten zu dritt. Gefolgt von vielen, ehr traurigen, Festen. Gestern war das erste Mal, seit vielen Jahren, das er wieder Spaß an dem Fest hatte. Das war just in dem Augenblick, als Leo und Matty ihre Geschenke geöffnet hatten und ihm dankend um den Hals gefallen war. Endlich hatte Weihnachten wieder einen Sinn für ihn. Draußen fielen leise dicke weise Flocken auf den Boden. Es schneide bereits seit 4 Tagen ununterbrochen. Bei einem Blick aus dem Fenster konnte man einen riesigen Schneemann sehen, den Leo und sein kleiner Bruder vor 2 Tagen bebaut hatten. Die Beiden hatten riesigen Spaß dabei gehabt. Doch leider hatten sie sich wohl doch etwas zu dünn angezogen. Das zeigte sich als Matty gestern anfing kräftig zu niesen und zu husten. Leo kümmerte sich sofort rührend um seinen kleinen Bruder. Die Erkältung war zwar stark, aber nicht bedrohlich und seine Temperatur leicht erhöht. Leo machte sich auch Sorgen, was ihr Vater nun jetzt wieder tun würde. Doch er war, erstaunlicher Weise, nicht böse. Nur besorgt. Als Leo jedoch sein neues Buch zu Rate zog und damit einige Mittel für seinen Bruder zusammen mischte, die auch zu helfen schienen, war er noch milder gestimmt. Laut eigener Aussage hatte er gerne die entsprechende Medizin für seinen kleinen Sohn geholt oder einen richtigen Arzt, doch durch die Feiertage war keiner zu erreichen. Irgendwie hatte Christopher Perry Wyatt auch die Idee, dass sein ältester Sohn das richtige tat und es eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihm das Medizinbuch zu schenken. Er beschloss in die Küche zu gehen und eine Suppe für sich und seine zwei Söhne zu machen und sie dann nach oben zu bringen. Als er an Matty´s Zimmer Tür klopfte hörte er wie Leo ihm gerade aus seinem neuen Buch vorlass. Peter Pan. Matty liebte diese Geschichte. Als er den Raum betrat sahen die Beide kurz hoch. „Hi Dad, was gibt's?" fragte Leo und nahm eine Tasche, die noch dampfte vom Nachttisch und gab sie einem Bruder. Hier Matty, trink deine Medizin." Matty verzog mal kurz das Gesicht, huste herzhaft und beschloss, das der Hinweis seine großen Bruders wohl doch keine so schlechte Idee war. Leo selbst nahm einen Schluck aus der zweiten Tasse, die dem Duft nach Kakao enthielt, und stellte sie wieder auf den Nachttisch. „Ich habe eine Hühnersuppe für euch gemacht. Ihr musst ja schließlich was essen." Leo lächelte, sein Vater hatte tatsächlich ihr gesagt und nicht nur Matty. Er hatte sich auch um ihm Gedanken gemacht. Und in der Tat fiel es Leo ein hatte er seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen und das war viele Stunden her. Kurz nach dem Frühstück hatte Matty Leo nämlich gebeten ihm aus seinem neuen Buch vorzulesen. Die Beiden hatten sich gedanklich total darin verloren. Dankend nahm er das Tablett, mit den zwei Schüsseln darauf, entgegen. „Falls ihr noch was brauch, das meldet euch, ich bin unten. Ok?" „Ja, danke Dad", sagen Leo und Matty nahezu gleichzeitig." Christopher verlies wieder den Raum um ging die Treppe hinunter. Unten angekommen gelegte er noch einen Holzscheit im Offen nach und setzte sich mit einem Charles Dickens Buch vor das wärmende Feuer. In Matty Zimmer reichte dieser Leo gerade seine leere Tasse entgegen und nahm das Tablette mit den heißen Suppe entgegen. Nach einem Augenblick der Abkühlung begann er zu essen. Leo hatte seinen Teller auf Matty´s Schreibtisch gestellt und löffelte ebenfalls los. Nach dem sie fertig waren bat Matty Leo ihm auch noch den Rest des Buch vorzulesen. Das tat dieser auch. „Das will ich auch können", sagte Matty. „Was willst du können, kleiner Bruder?" fragte Leo. „Fliegen wie Peter Pan und Tinkerbell. Ewig jung sein und Spaß haben wie die verlorenen Jungs. „ Leo lächelte „Vergiss es. Ist doch nur ein Märchen. Allerdings ein wirklich gutes", dacht Leo. „Träumen ist doch nicht verboten", meinte Matty. „Natürlich nicht Matty. Hör niemals auf zu träumen." Dann begann er weiter vorzulesen. Irgendwann klopfte es wieder an der Tür. „Jungs es ist bereits 22 Uhr. Zeit fürs Schlafen gehen." „Wir sind gleich fertig", sagte Leo und lass den letzten Satz des Buches vor. Er küsste seinen kleinen Bruder auf die Stirn, zog seine Decke gerade, wünschte ihm eine schöne Nacht und verließ den Raum. Christopher küsste ihn auch auf die Stirn, nahm das Tablett mit den leeren Tellern und Tassen und verließ den Raum. „Schlaf gut Kleiner", sagte er. „Das werde ich. Danke Dad. Auch dafür das du in den letzten Tagen so nett zu Leo warst." „Ist schon in Ordnung und jetzt schlaf." „Nacht Dad." „Gute Nach Matty." Er brachte das Geschirr in die Küche. Er würde es morgen abspülen. Auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer begegnete er Leo, der einen blau – weiß gestreiften Schlafanzug trug. „Nacht, Dad", sagte dieser. Christopher ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Dir auch eine schöne Nacht Sohn", sagte er. Verdatterte ließ Leo das über sich geschehen. Es freute ihn, das sein Vater sich in den letzten Tagen so nett verhalte hatte und sich sogar um ihm kümmert. Er schien sich richtig für ihn zu interessieren, denn schließlich hatte nicht nur Matty ein Geschenk gemacht, sondern auch ihm. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das dies nur Weihnachten zu tun habe und nicht von Dauer sei. Wie auch immer es freute ihn und er beschloss das ganze zu genießen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er ins Bett. Zirka eine Stunde später machte Christopher nochmals einen Rundgang um nachzusehen wie es seinem Sohn ging. Matty lag eingerollt und schlummernd in seinem Bett, im Arm hielt er sein Peter Pan Buch. Ein leises Schnarchen war zu hören, was wohl die Ursache seiner verstopften Nase war. Als ihm klar war das alles in Ordnung war. Dann verließ er leise das Zimmer. Auf dem Weg zur Treppe blieb er vor seiner anderen Tür stehen. Unter dieser leuchte noch Licht hervor. „Leo sollte doch auch bereits schlafen", ging ihm durch den Kopf, was machte der Junge den immer noch. Als er jedoch vorsichtig den Raum betrat, stellte er fest, dass Leo nicht mehr wach war. Er lag quer auf seinem Bett, vor ihm das Medizinbuch. Ein Blick auf die Seiten verriet ihm, das Leo sich immer noch damit beschäftigt hatte, wie er seinem kleine Bruder helfen konnte, schnell wieder gesund zu werden. Das fand Christoper rührend. Er ging leise auf das Bett zu, schloss das Buch, hob Leo an und legte ihn unter die Bettlaken, wie er es seine Frau öfters hatte tun sehen, als sie noch gelebt hat. Leo murmelte mal kurz im Schlaf, erwachte aber nicht. Dann knipste Christopher das Licht aus, legte das Buch das Leo´s Schreibtisch und verließ den Raum. Er tat sich immer noch schwer mit seinem ältesten Sohn, doch manchmal, wie jetzt und die letzten paar Tage konnte man echt sagen das er sogar das Gefühl hatte ihn zu lieben. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob es immer so bleiben würde. Gegen Mitternacht ging es selbst in Bett. Aber nicht bevor er nochmals zum Himmel geblickt hatte und seiner Frau frohe Weihnachten gewünscht hatte. „Merry Christmas, Emily. Wo auch immer du seinen magst. Ich werde dich immer lieben."


	16. Die Realität ist hart 1von3

**_Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1 _****_

* * *

...und der nächste Teil..  
Viele Grüße Whitelightner78 _**

...und der nächste Teil..Viele Grüße Whitelightner78...und der nächste Teil..Viele Grüße Whitelightner78 **_

* * *

_**

_**Kapitel 8 – Die Realität ist hart 1/3**_

Vor einer Zeit hatten Leo und seine Klassenkameraden mal einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben müssen, was sie als Beruf machen wollen. Nun war es an der Zeit praktische Erfahrungen, in Form eins dreiwöchigen Praktikums zu sammeln. Nathan hatte sich für ein zweiwöchiges Praktikum bei einem kleinen Bauunternehmen, namens „Up and Down", entschieden. Leo,

der ja gerne Arzt werden will, bewarb sich beim ortsansässigen St. Francis Hospital. Er bekam die Auswahlmöglichkeit zwischen der Pathologie und der Psychiatrie. Da er gerne Kontakt zu lebenden Menschen wollte, um ihnen direkt helfen zu können, entschied er sich für Psychiatrie. Am Morgen des 14. Februars meldete er sich bei Herrn Honeywell, seinem zuständigen Betreuer für die Zeit des Praktikums. Als erstes erhielt er einen blauen Kittel und ein Namensschild, auf dem neben seinem Namen auch noch groß das Wort Praktikant prangte. Weiterhin erhielt er ein Klemmbrett mit leeren Blättern und einen Stift. Schließlich sollte er sich Notizen machen können. Er musste er ja Berichte über den Verlauf, die Lernerfahrungen und die Tätigkeiten während des Praktikums verfassen. Danach wurde er allen, auf der Station tätigen, Leuten vorgestellt. Schnell bekam Leo einen Einblick in die Station. Es gab hier viele verschiedene Menschen, mit ebenso vielen Problemen. Da waren Patienten, die nichts mehr von ihrer Umwelt mit bekamen und nur so vor sich hinwegetierten. Diese waren, meist, eingeschlossen oder standen unter dauernder Betreuung. Es gab aber auch jene stationären Patienten, die geistig etwas beeinträchtigt waren, jedoch sehr genau wussten was mit ihnen und der Umwelt los passierte. Da sie jedoch nicht in der Lage waren, sich allein um sich selbst zu kümmern und auch keinen Verwandten hatten, die diese Aufgabe übernehmen konnten, befanden sie sich nun hier. Doch nicht jeder der sich auf dieser Station befand, war harmlos, wie man Leo erklärte. Es gab hier auch Menschen die man auf keinen Fall aus dem Zimmer lassen durfte. Dabei handelte es sich um Gewalttäter, wie Massenmörder oder Sexualstraftäter. Diese konnte man nicht einfach im Gefängnis wegsperren, sondern man musste sie erst sie erst einmal therapieren, bevor man weiter mit ihnen verfahren konnte. Weiterhin befanden sich hier auch Drogensüchtigen, die ihm Rahmen ihres Drogenentzuges stationär aufgenommen werden mussten. Ebenfalls stationär aufgenommen traf Leo auch noch einige Leute denen einfach alles zu viel geworden war. Meistens hatten sie sich selbst eingewiesen, um einen Weg zu finden, mit dem ganzen Stress fertig zu werden und ihr Leben wieder zubekommen. Einen großen Teil machten die ambulanten Fälle aus. Diese kamen ein oder zweimal in der Woche zu einer Sitzung bei Psychologen oder um an einer Selbsthilfegruppe teilzunehmen. Es gab Selbsthilfegruppen für ehemals Alkohol- oder Drogenabhängige, aber auch für Leute mit Angstzuständen, wie z. B. Platzangst, Spinnenangst oder Angst vor großen Menschenansammlungen. Viele junge Mädchen und Frauen besuchten die, ebenfalls vorhandenen Selbsthilfegruppen zum Thema Magersucht oder für Opfer von Gewaltverbrechen, wie z. B. Sexualopfer oder Opfer von Gewaltverbrechen und Überfällen. Auch die Opfer von Katastrophen wie Autounfällen, Hinterbliebene von Opfern von Gewaltverbrechen und Eltern die ihre Kinder aus den verschiedensten Gründen verloren hatten, fanden in der Psychiatrie einfühlsame Hilfe. Leo tat sich schwer, bei allem Leid, das vor ihm lag, doch ihm war schnell klar, das er in den nächsten Wochen viel Gutes für diese Menschen tun konnte und würde.


	17. Die Realität ist hart 2avon3

__

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1  
_**

* * *

... und weil der letzte Teil so kurz war, noch ein weiterer für euch...**_

* * *

_**Kapitel 8 – Die Realität ist hart 2a./3**_

_**Dana Lewis**_

Es war Zeit für den Feierabend. Leo hatte den ersten Tag seines Praktikums hinter sich gebracht und viel gesehen. In den nächsten Tagen würde er sich mit allen Patienten hier und ihren Problem beschäftigen. Langeweile würde da sicherlich nicht aufkommen. Leo war gerade auf dem Weg zum Umkleideraum, als ihm die junge Frau wieder auffiel, die er in den letzten Stunden bereits zweimal gesehen hatte. Wie zuvor hatte sie immer noch einen Zettel in der Hand. Sie schaute auf den Zettel und dann auf die Schilder an den Wänden und Türen. Immer und immer wieder. Offensichtlich suchte sie etwas. Leo wunderte sich, warum sie nicht bereits jemanden um Hilfe gebeten hatte und stattdessen allein durch die Gänge irrte. Doch etwas anderes fiel ihm auch auf. Immer wenn jemand in ihre Nähe kam, machte sie einen Schritt in die andere Richtung oder ging zurück. Irgendetwas schien ganz bestimmt nicht mit ihr zu stimmen. Sie hatte Angst, aber wovor. Leo beschloss, dass man der jungen Frau unbedingt helfen müsste. Also ging es in ihre Richtung. Als sie erkannte machte sie wieder einen Schritt zurück, versuchte sich um zu drehen und in die entgegensetzte Richtung zu verschwinden. Doch es ging nicht, denn alle Türen hier waren abgeschlossen und hinter ihr gab es keinen Gang. Leo erkannte, dass sie total in Panik geriet, als es auf sie zuging. „Hallo, Madam", sagte Leo. „Kann ich ihnen helfen, sie scheinen nach etwas zu suchen." Die junge Frau sah in verängstigt und fragend an. „Keine Angst. Ich will ihnen nichts tun. Mein Name ist Leo Wyatt. Ich mache mein Schulpraktikum hier. Sie sind mir bereits vor einer Weile aufgefallen. Sie sahen aus als ob sie Hilfe bräuchte und ich dachte mir, ihnen helfen zu können. Was ist los?" Die Frau schaute ihn immer noch an, doch ihre Nervosität schien sich etwas zu legen, auch wenn ihre Hände immer noch merklich zitterten. Mit leicht bebender Stimme antworte sie ihm. „Mein Name ist Dana Lewis. Ich wollte zu einer Selbsthilfegruppe, aber ich kann den Raum nicht finden." „Zeigen sie mal den Zettel her. Ich bin zwar heute auch den ersten Tag hier, aber vielleicht kann ich ihnen helfen?" sagte Leo und nahm den Zettel entgegen. „Das ist sehr nett von ihnen, aber ich glaube das ist ehe zu spät. Die Sitzungen dauern eine halbe Stunde und die ist mittlerweile vorbei. Außerdem habe ich ehe keine große Lust dorthin zu gehen und mein Leben vor wildfremden Menschen auszubreiten, die mir sowie nicht helfen können. Meine Freundin hat von dieser Selbsthilfegruppe gelesen und gemeint, das es eine gute Idee sei, das ich daran teilnehme solle." „Zimmer 738", sagte Leo. Ich weis wo das ist. Auch wenn es jetzt zu spät ist, kann ich ihnen ja trotzdem zeigen wo es ist, falls sie das nächste Mal dorthin wollen, kennen sie wenigstens den Weg." Leo drehe sich nach links und begann loszugehen. Als Dana ihn nicht folgte deute er ihr an ihm zu folgen. Zögernd folgte sie seiner Aufforderung. Dann standen sie vor der Tür. „Danke dass sie mir gezeigt haben wie man hier her kommt", meinte sie. „Wenn sie mir sagen, um welche Gruppe es geht, kann ich ihnen sagen wann das nächste Treffen ist." Dana schaute ihn etwas merkwürdig und zögernd an. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein", sagte Leo, der das Gefühl hatte, etwas Falsches zu sagen. „Die Gruppe für die _Sozialphobiker",_ sagte sie. Leo drehte sich zur Tür um und sah auf den Plan. „Die nächste Sitzung ist Mittwoch um 16.30 Uhr." „Vielen Dank." „Darf ich sie mal fragen, was ein Sozialphobie ist?" fragte Leo. Die junge Frau zögerte wieder. Sie schaute kurz den Gang rauf und runter. Als niemand zu sehen war deute sie auf zwei Stühle, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand standen. Leo und sie gingen dort hin und setzten sich. Sie begann zu sprechen. „Also Sozialphobiker sind gar nicht so selten wie man glaubt, auch wenn man nicht viel davon hört. Bis vor einer Weile wusste ich auch nicht was das ist. Diese Menschen, zu denen ich auch gehöre, haben Probleme damit mit anderen Menschen zu tun zu haben. Sie haben Angst vor und Probleme mit dem Kontakt mit anderen Menschen, besonders solchen, die sie noch nie zuvor getroffen haben. Das machte das Leben zu einem riesigen Problem, da man ständig und überall mit Menschen konfrontiert wird." „Das ist also der Grund warum sie vor mir weglaufen wollten, als ich auf sie zuging und auch der warum sie keine der vielen Leute hier gefragt haben, damit sie ihnen den Weg zeigen", meinte Leo. „Das ist richtig. Jede Kontaktaufnahme kostet mich riesige Überwindung. Das ist aber nicht erst seit heute so. Eigentlich bin ich schon lange so, aber es wird immer schlimmer. Bereits in der Schule war ich scheu und zurück haltend. Die meisten meiner Klassenkameraden haben bei jeder möglichen Gelegenheit auf mir rumgehackt. Das war natürlich nicht sehr förderlich für mein Selbstwertgefühl. Die Lehrer waren da auch meist keine Hilfe, da sie mir in den wenigsten Fälle geholfen. Als ich dann älter wurde und auf höhere Schule ging ließ das Ganze nach, doch die Sozialphobie war damals schon da. Die meisten Leute sind gerne unterwegs auf der Straße oder gehen einkaufen. Für mich ist das mehr eine Strafe. Im Bus oder auf der Strasse habe ich mir das Gefühl alle würde mich anstarren, über mich lachen oder lästern, wegen dem was ich tue, wie ich aussehe oder wie ich mich verhalte, auch wenn es meistens nicht so ist. Ich versuche mich unauffällig zu verhalten, aber genau dieses merkwürdige Verhalten zieht die Blicke der Menschen noch mehr auf mich. Im Job versuchte ich immer so wenig wie möglich mit Menschen zu tun zu haben und alle Arbeit so perfekt wie möglich zu erledigen. Doch dieser Perfektionismus ist sehr anstrengend und wenn ich dann versagte habe ich das Gefühl das die Kollegen deshalb hinter meinem Rücken über mich lästern. doch das tun sie nicht. Sie sind immer sehr nett und hilfsbereit zu mir. Oft sagen sie mir auch ich soll mich nicht verrückt machen, den jeder macht Mal Fehler." „Nun, wenn ich fragen darf? Welchen Beruf haben sie eigentlich, das sie so wenig mit Menschen zu tun haben?" „Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Das ist ja das Ironische. Ich arbeite als Verkäuferin und habe jede Menge mit Menschen zu tun. Aber anscheinend kann ich mein Problem so gut verbergen, das kaum einer etwas merkt. Erst gestern, hat mich meinen Chef dafür gelobt, wie gut und problemlos ich auf die Leute zugehen kann. Oh, man, wenn der wüsste, was das für eine Überwindung für mich war." „Sie können es doch, mit Fremden Menschen umgehen", sagte Leo. „Das beweisen sie doch jeden Tag in ihrem Job. Geben sie nicht auf. Ihre Freundin hat recht sie können es schaffen, sie dürfen nur nicht aufgeben. In ihrem Fall ist es das Beste sich genau der Situation zu stellen, vor der sie soviel Angst haben. Sie werden merken wie befreiend das sein kann. Außerdem können sie sich jeden Abend stolz sagen, das sie es wieder geschafft haben, Herr über ihre Ängste zu werden." „Das sagt sich so einfach, aber wie gesagt, ich bin schon so seit ich klein war. Kontaktprobleme hatte ich schon immer, die Probleme sind nur mit den Jahren schlimmer geworden." „Sie haben erkannt, dass sie ein Problem haben und es ändern müssen. Das ist der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Dann haben sie mir von ihrem Problem erzählt, einem Wildfremden, das war wieder ein weiterer Schritt. Der Besuch der Selbsthilfegruppe, in der sie viele Treffen können, denen es genauso geht wie ihnen ist wieder ein weiter Schritt. Doktor Travis wird bestimmt einige gute Ratschläge für sie haben, wie sie mit ihrer Angst leben oder sie gar bekämpfen können. Wie gesagt: „Konfrontation ist der beste Weg." Die junge Frau lächelte Leo an. „Vielen Dank, junger Mann. Meine Angst ist immer noch da, aber ich fühle mich jetzt mehr motiviert, dagegen anzugehen. Ich werde am Mittwoch wiederkommen und das ist nur ihr Verdienst. Ohne unser kleines Gespräch wäre ich bestimmt nicht wieder hier gekommen. Doch ich verspreche am Mittwoch wieder da zu sein. Nun muss ich allerdings gehen. Mein Goldhamster wartet auf sein Fressen. Tausend Dank fürs zu hören" Sie stiegt auf, schüttelte Leo die Hand und verabschiedete sich. „Gern gesehen. Ich freue mich darauf sie am Mittwoch wieder zu sehen. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Abend. Auf Wiedersehen." Als sie gegangen war ging Leo sich umziehen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, doch er freute sich, dass er bereits an seinem ersten Tag jemanden hatte helfen können. Am Mittwoch wartet Leo vor der Tür. Dana erschien pünktlich zur Sitzung. Sie schien immer noch große Probleme zu haben, doch nach Ende der Sitzung kam sie lächelnd aus dem Raum und winkte ihm zu. Ab jetzt kam zu jeder Sitzung. Immer redeten sie kurz miteinander und sie bedankte sie sich Leo, das er sie damals motiviert hatte zur Sitzung zu gehen. Als Leo das Praktikum beendet hatte konnte er nicht mehr zu jeder Sitzung erscheinen und zu sehen wie es ihr geht. Sie verstand es, fand es aber schade. Doch wie das Schicksal es wollte, traf er sie eines Tage beim Einkaufen wieder. Der Laden war so voll, das es sogar Leo nervte hier einkaufen zu müssen, doch Dana schien sehr ruhig zu sein. Er sprach sie an. Freudig erklärte sie ihm, dass sie immer noch die Sitzung besuchte. Sie hatte sogar einen richtigen Freund gefunden hatte. Bevor sie Leo kennen gelernt hatte und er sie überzeugt hatte, die Sitzungen zu besuchen hatte sie niemals eine richtige Beziehung zu einem Mann gehabt. Als kleines Dankeschön lud sie ihm zu einen Stück Kuchen, einer Tasse mit heißen Kakao ein und überreichte Leo eine Schachtel mit Süßigkeiten. Leo freute sich sehr über die Geste der jungen Frau. Es war nicht klar ob Dana jemals komplett von ihrer Phobie loskommen würde, aber wenigsten hatte sie diese und ihr Leben jetzt wieder besser im Griff. Sie hatte bereits vieles erreicht, das bis vor wenigen Monaten noch unerreichbar für sie schien und das zählte schließlich. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen führte sie immer Näher an ihr Ziel heran und das alles Dank seiner Hilfe. Er fühlte dass er seine Berufung war anderen Menschen zu helfen. Er war sich sicher, dass er diesen Weg auch in Zukunft, auf die eine oder andere Weise, weiter verfolgen würde.


	18. Die Realität ist hart 2bvon3

_Disclaimer: _siehe Kapitel 1

* * *

Hallo liebe Leser !  
Sorry das ich euch so lange habe warten lassen. Dafür bekommt jetzt endlich das neue Kapitel. Außerdem wünsche ich euch allen frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

Tausend weihnachtliche Grüße  
Whitelightner78

* * *

_Kapitel 8 – Die Realität ist hart 2b./3_

Marie Lou Miller – Schatten der Vergangenheit

Nach der Begegnung mit Dana Lewis fragte Leo seinen Kollegen, ob er auch noch an einer anderen Gruppensitzung teilnehmen könnte. Er hoffte dort wieder jemanden zu finden, dem er helfen konnte. Doch diesmal war es nicht so einfach wie bei Dana. Die Menschen, die er in dieser Gruppe antraf hatten nicht nur ein Problem mit sich selbst. Ihr Problem hatte andere Menschen verursacht. Menschen denen sie oder ihrer Familie vertraut hatten, doch die dieses Vertrauen nicht wert gewesen waren. Es handelte sich um die Selbsthilfegruppe derer die Opfer sexueller Verbrechen geworden. Davon waren sowohl Frauen, wie auch Männer betroffen. Die Therapeuten hatten allerdings beschlossen, die beiden Gruppen in verschiedenen Sitzung zu betreuen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Sindy die Therapeutin, die betroffenen Frauen überreden konnte, das Leo an der Sitzung teilnehmen durfte. Leo war den Frauen sehr dankbar für ihr Vertrauen, doch er war sich nicht bewusst, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte. Die Dinge die ihm dort zu Ohren kamen, schocken ihn tief und nachhaltig. Letztlich musste er sich, nach Ende der Sitzung, noch eine Weile mit Sindy unterhalten, um das Gehörte ohne größere Konsequenzen verarbeiten zu können. So sehr er den Frauen auch helfen wollte, diesmal musste er sich eingestehen, das er hier nicht in der Lage sein würde, sich das alles an zu hören. Außerdem wurde ihm klar, dass er noch zu jung war um in solchen Situationen hilfreiche Ratschläge zu geben. Das Einzige, was er mit Sicherheit wusste, war das Gehörte niemals jemanden antun würde. Und sollte er mal alt genug sein, so schwor er sich, dann würde er den Betroffenen auch persönlich zu Hilfe eilen, in der jeweils angebrachten Form. Eine Erzählung blieb ihm besonders in Erinnerung, weil sie zeigte, dass man Dinge vergessen kann, sie einen aber immer wieder einholen können. Es war die Geschichte von Marie Lou Miller. Sie leitete ihre Erzählung mit den Worten ein: „Ich hatte das Erlebnis lange verdrängt, aber nun muss ich mich dem Ganzen stellen. Es holte mich dort ein, wo ich es am wenigsten vermutet hätte. Bei der Arbeit im Altenheim." Sie sah alle in der Runde an und fing an zu erzählen. „Es war ein herrlicher Frühlingstag. Ich saß im Aufenthaltsraum und machte eine kurze Pause. Vor mir auf dem Tisch stand eine Tasse mit frischem, dampfendem Kaffee. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster raus und genoss die Aussicht. Super, endlich mal fünf Minuten nur für mich alleine. Doch dabei blieb es nicht. Kaum das ich es zu Ende gedacht hatte, rief eine vertraute Stimme meine Namen. Frau Miller? Kommen Sie bitte mal kurz her? Es war Herr Cohen. Also doch keine Pause. Ich zwinge mich aufzustehen und auf ihn zu gehen. Auf dem Gang schelte seine Hand, die er bisher verborgen hatte, hinter seinem Rücken hervor und fördert einen riesigen Blumenstrauß zu Tage. Er klärte mir, dass er Strauß für mich sei, weil ich immer so nett zu ihm und den anderen Bewohner bin. Als Bestätigung erscheint auf den Gesichtern der anderen Bewohner ein Lächeln. Einige nickten sogar bestätigend. Ich bin gerührt, besondert deshalb, weil die armen Leutchen hier ein Teil ihrer geringen Rente zusammengelegt haben, nur um mir den Strauß zu kaufen. Manchmal ist der Beruf der Altenpflegerin wirklich großartig. So schnell wie die Bewohner sich hier versammelt hatten, hat sich die Menge auch wieder aufgelöst. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie mich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen wollen. Ich beschließe, den wunderschönen Strauß in die Kaffeeküche zu bringen. Dort gibt es Vasen und natürlich auch einen Wasserhahn. Es wäre doch schade, wenn diese tollen Blumen vertrocknen würden. Als ich schon fast die Kaffeeküche betreten hatte, drehte ich mich nochmals um und blicke den ruhigen Gang entlang. Fast menschenleer ist er. Aber auch nur fast. Ein einzelner Mann steht da. Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen und frage mich, ob er wohl neu ist. Ich sehe ihm flüchtig in die Augen und mit einem Schlag ist da ein Bild in meinem Kopf, verschwommen und kaum zu greifen. Doch mit diesem Bild steigt auch ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in mir auf. Ein Gefühl das mir nicht gefällt. Es füllt sich an wie eine Faust die einen in den Magen schlägt. Ich versuche es abzuschütteln und gehe in die Kaffeeküche. Dort krame ich ein Vase aus dem Schrank, fülle sie mit Wasser und stelle die Blumen herein. Das erweist sich allerdings als nicht so einfach, wie es klingt. Denn meine Finger zitterten unaufhörlich. Was ist den nur los mit mir? Warum kreisen diese merkwürdigen Gedanken durch meinen Kopf? Die Freude über die nette Überraschung der Bewohner ist wie weggeblasen. Ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren und schließe kurz meine Augen. Und als hätten sie nur auf diesen Moment gewartet, formten sich dunkle Erinnerungen in mir. Alles ist wieder da, was ich jahrelang in einem weit entfernten Winkel meines Bewusstseins verstaut hatte. Ich sehe wieder diese riesigen Hände, die nach mir greifen. Ich bin wieder die Dreizehnjährige, die versucht davon zu laufen. Doch es geht nicht. Ich werde von ihm festgehalten und betatscht an Stellen, die so zart und sensibel sind. Stellen die in diesem Alter noch niemand berühren darf. Schnell öffne ich wieder die Augen. Tränen steigen in mir auf und laufen über meine Wangen. Nein, dran will ich nicht denken. Weder jetzt noch später. Immer noch ist mir nicht klar, was in mich gefahren ist und diese entsetzlichen Erinnerungen hervorgerufen hat. Doch dann trifft es mich wie eine Erleuchtung. Es war der alte Mann, der mir vor wenigen Augenblicken auf den Gang aufgefallen war. Er erinnerte mich an diesem Nachmittag vor 21 Jahren, den ich so gerne vergessen wollte. An diesem Nachmittag war ich allein bei unserem Nachbarn, Herr Palmer. Meine Eltern hatten einen wichtigen Termin und konnten mich dorthin leider nicht mitnehmen. So gaben sie mich in seine Obhut. Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, was sie mir damit antun würden. Herr Palmer war jedem ja nur als der nette und hilfsbereite Mann von nebenan bekannt. Dies wurde zum dem schrecklichste Nachmittag meines ganzen Lebens. Zumindest bis zu diesem Tage. Und ich habe ich so sehr geschämt, dass ich niemals mit einem Menschen darüber gesprochen habe. Dies ist das erste Mal das es mir gelingt, mich vollständig gegenüber fremden Menschen zu öffnen. Dann erzählt sie weiter. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, weil mich eine böse Ahnung beschlich. Nein, es darf nicht sein! Das Mann dort, konnte nicht das Monster sein, das mir das angetan hatte, oder doch? Sollte das der Fall sein, dann könnte ich hier meine Arbeit nicht mehr tun. Es war mir einfach nicht möglich all das zu vergessen, was er meinen Körper und besonders meiner Seele zugefügt hatte. Meine Befürchtung sollte sich jedoch bereits am selben Nachmittag bestätigen, als mich meine Chefin zu einem Zimmer führte, das lange leer stand und mir den neuen Bewohner vorstellte. Hatte ich richtig gehört? Meine Gedanken rasten wie wild. Ja, sagte mein Gehirn, als ich wieder zu Sinnen kam. Diesen Namen hat sie der Tat genannt. Dann hörte ich sie sagen, dass ich zu ihm genauso bezaubernd sein soll, wie zu den übrigen Bewohnern. Wie bitte, das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein. Ich sehe ihn an, wie er so da vor mit steht. Er ist alt geworden, verbraucht und müde. Doch seine kalten Augen, die ich nie vergessen konnte. Sie sehen noch immer so aus wie früher. Er sieht mich an, doch er zeigt kein Anzeichen von Wiedererkennung. Wie sollte er auch. Schließlich war ich damals dreizehn und habe mich seitdem optisch sehr verändert. Doch in meine Inneren sind die ohnmächtige Wut und die bodenlose Angst geblieben. Ein Schreien reist mich aus den Gedanken. Wer mag das wohl gewesen sein. Dann wird mir klar, dass ich es war. Wieder höre ich mich sagen, das ich diesen Mann nicht betreuen werden. Nicht jetzt und niemals in der Zukunft. Ich kann nicht mehr dort bleiben und renne aus dem Zimmer und den Gang herunter. Entlang an den Schwestern, Bewohnern und Besuchern die mich alle mit verdutzten Blicke ansahen, die zu sagen schienen, was ist den in die gefahren? Im Aufenthaltsraum angekommen sinke ich, völlig aufgelöst, auf einen Stuhl. Allein die Vorstellung, dieses Monster zu füttern, zu waschen und ihn anzufassen lässt mich erschaudern. Dann erscheint meine Chefin an der Tür und fragt mich, ob ich noch ganz bei Trost bin. Auch fordert mich auf, sofort bei Herrn Palmer vorbeizugehen und sich zu entschuldigen. Sie droht mir, dass es sonst Konsequenzen für mich haben würde. Ich schaue sie an und überlege was ich ihr sagen soll. Wie soll ich ihr das erklären, wo ich es selbst kaum ertragen und in Worte fassen kann. Und selbst wenn ich Worte fände, warum sollte sie mir glauben? Es ist so lange her. Niemand weiß davon. Ich möchte mich auflösen und einfach verschwinden. Ich hatte mich in meinen Leben noch nie so einsam gefüllt. Ich fragte mich was ich tun sollte. Das ist der letzte Gedanke an den mich erinnern kann. Ich weiß noch dass ich aufgestiegen bin und dann wurde alles schwarz. Das nächste Mal als ich mich wieder erinnern kann, fand ich mich auf in einen Krankenbett dieser Stadion wieder. Als ich zu mir kam saß Sindy an meinem Bett und erzählte mir das dich Ohnmächtig geworden sein nachdem ich zuvor wie eine Wilde getobt hatte. Daher hatte man beschlossen mich auf diese Stadion einzuweisen. Sindy gelange es mir den Grund für mein Verhalten in groben Zügen zu entlocken. Sie überredete mich, an diesen Sitzungen teilzunehmen und über alles detailliert zu sprechen. Auf der Arbeit wurde ich als Krank gemeldet. Offiziell war ich einfach nur überlastet. Das Verstand jeder, die Chefin und auch die Bewohner, die von meinem Verhalten am härtesten getroffen waren. Meine Stelle war gerettet. Nun bin ich nicht mehr stationär hier, aber immer noch krankgeschrieben. Wie ich meine Arbeit in der Zukunft machen sollte war mir nicht klar. Sollte ich mich trauen und mit meiner Chefin darüber reden, oder versuchen es zu ignorieren. Ich wusste es einfach nicht. Doch mir war klar, dass ich einen Weg finden müsse. Das das Schicksal, was mir zweimal so grausam einen Streich gespielt hatte, auch hier wieder ein Weg aufzeigen würde, hatte ich nicht erwartet. Doch es war so. Seit diesem Vorfall waren 2 Monate vergangen, als in gestern Morgen in die Zeitung sah. Es traf mich wie ein Blitz als ich unter den Todesanzeigen den Namen Aaron Palmer lass. Schnell lass ich die Anzeige weiter und erkannte, dass es sich tatsächlich um diesen Mann handelte, den ich zu pflegen verweigert hatte, da er mir all das angetan hatte. Ich ging auf seine Beerdigung, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass er auch wirklich für immer aus meinem Leben verschwunden war. Auf der Trauerfeier bekam ich mit, woran gestorben war. Es war nicht meine Schuld gewesen. Er hatte einen bösartigen und inoperablen Gehirntumor gehabt. So hat das Schicksal ihn wohl doch noch, wenn auch spät, für seine Taten bestraft. Weinend beendet sie ihre Erzählung auch in den Augen der Anderen, standen Tränen. Die herrschende Fassungslosigkeit ließ sich nicht verstecken. Kurze Zeit später war die Sitzung zu Ende. Heute konnte Marie Lou noch nicht geholfen werden. Sie würde allerdings weiterhin die Sitzung besuchen und versuchen das Bester aus ihrem Leben zu machen, also auch wieder weiter in ihren Job arbeiten. Vergessen würde sie es nie können, doch vielleicht konnte sie lernen, damit zu leben und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Vergangenheit nicht ihre Zukunft bestimmte. Sie hatte darüber gesprochen, also den erste Schnitt getan. Doch ob, ihr das gelingen würde, war heute noch nicht abzusehen. Diese Frage würde erst in ferner Zukunft beantwortet werden können.


	19. Die Realität ist hart 2cvon3

_**Kapitel 8 – Die Realität ist hart 2c./3**_

Rudi Wolf – Wege des Schicksals

Leo lief, wie jeden Morgen, die Straße entlang und den steilen Berg zur Eingangstür des Krankenhauses hinauf. Doch heute war irgendetwas anderes als sonst. Es war nicht still, sondern total hektisch. Überall sprangen Ärzte, Pfleger und Schwestern hin und her. Sie legten Leute auf Barren, hievten andere aus Krankenwagen und führten oder trugen sie ins Gebäude. Es sah nach einer größeren Katastrophe aus. Die meisten Leute trugen Verbände, welche an vielen Stellen rot getränkt waren. Leo konnte gerade noch beiseite hüpfen, als ein Krankenwagen, mit lautem Geräusch, herbeigedüst kam. Mit einer Vollbremsung kam er genau an der Stelle zum Stehen, an der Leo noch einen Augenblick zuvor gestanden hatte. Der Mann, den sie nun aus dem Wagen trugen, hatte die typische Uniform der örtlichen Eisenbahngesellschaft an. Er schien nur leicht verletzt zu sein. Außer einem gebrochen Bein, das bereits provisorisch geschient worden war, und einer Platzwunde am Kopf sah er unverletzt aus, zumindest körperlich. Seine geistige Verfassung war da schon eine ganz andere Sache. Der Mann zeigte keine Reaktion auf die Menschen, die ihn anzusprechen versuchten. Er blickte nur starr in die Gegend. Leo blickte ihn aufmunternd an. Einen Moment schien sich der Blick des Mannes zu lichten. Doch so schnell wie dieser Moment gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. „Vielleicht", dachte Leo, „hatte er sich das auch alles nur eingebildet. Er wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als einer der Pfleger rief: „Bringt den Lokführer hierher." Die Männer schoben die Barre, auf welcher der Mann lag, auf den am Eingang der Tür stehenden, Pfleger zu. „Sei vorsichtig, Steve." sagte einer der Rettungssanitäter. „Wir können nicht ausschließen, dass der Mann Kopfverletzungen hat, denn er ist nicht ansprechbar. Das kann allerdings auch andere Ursachen haben, aber bevor wir es nicht genau wissen, sollten wir mit allem rechnen und vorsichtig sein." Die Männer verschwanden durch den Eingang. Leo folgte ihnen, schließlich musste und wollte er, trotz des ganzen Chaos an seiner Praktikumsstelle erscheinen. Nachdem er das Gebäude betreten hatte, stellte er fest, dass es dort noch viel schlimmer aussah, wie man es von außen annehmen konnte. Überall standen Barren mit Verletzten oder saßen Menschen, auf zusätzlich bereitgestellten Stühlen im Gang, herum. Die leicht Verletzten warteten darauf, dass jemand ihre Personalien aufnahm und sich medizinisch um sie kümmerte. Leo hatte Mühe, das Treppenhaus zuerreichen. Nach fünf Minuten gelang es ihm dann doch noch. Auf dem Weg dorthin schnappte er einige Wortfetzen auf und konnte sich so ein grobes Bild von dem machen, was geschehen war. Es hatte wohl kurz hinter dem örtlichen Bahnhof ein Zugunglück gegeben. Das erklärte auch den Lokführer, den er gesehen hatte. Ausgerechnet um diese Uhrzeit. Es war doch Hauptpendlerverkehr. Jetzt wunderten ihn auch die vielen Verletzten nicht mehr. Gerne hätte geholfen, doch die zuständigen Leute hielten es für keine gute Idee, einen Praktikanten an die Patienten zu lassen. Vermutlich hatten sie ja auch Recht. Schließlich hatte er noch keine großen Erfahrungen sammeln könne. Also ging er auf seine Etage. Auch dort schien alles wie leergefegt zu sein. Die für ihn Zuständigen befanden sich alle im ersten Stock und kümmerten sich um die seelische Betreuung der angelieferten Opfer. Als Leo so allein durch die Gänge lief, traf er einen Pfleger, der eilend, auf ihn zu lief. „Wyatt, kommen sie mit mir", sagte er. „Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können." „Aber", meine Leo, „eben sagten sie mir noch ich solle her kommen, da ich ihnen nicht behilflich sein könnte." „Das glaube ich. Ich nehme jedoch an, dass es nicht so gemeint war. Es lang wohl er daran, das sie keine Zeit hatten sich Gedanken zu machen, was man ihnen zu tun geben könnten. Ich habe den Auftrag bekommen, alle helfenden Hände herbeizuholen, die ich finden kann. Dasschließt auch sie ein." „In Ordnung", sagte Leo. „Ich ziehe mich nur schnell um." Er schnappte sich seine Tasche, lief zum Umkleideraum und war eine Minute später wieder zurück. Gemeinsam mit dem Pfleger, sein Name war Mike Marble, lief er die Treppen hinunter. Sofort wurde er wieder vom dort herrschenden Chaos erfasst. Doch diesmal war er nicht allein. Man führte Leo an einen Sammelpunkt. Dort wurde kurz geprüft, welche Arbeiten noch zu erledigen sind und wie weit wer diese Aufgaben erfüllen kann. Sehr schnell hatte man dem Pfleger und Leo entsprechende Aufgaben zugeteilt. Leo transportierte benötigten Materialien, wie z. B. Verbände und Pflaster, vom Lager zu den Behandlungszimmern, führte nur leicht verletzte Personen zu den entsprechenden Behandlungsräumen und half bei der Aufnahme der Personalien. Er bereite, mit zwei Krankenschwestern, einen Raum vor, wo die Polizei ihre Befragungen durchführen konnte. Damit begannen sie, sobald die ersten, leicht verletzten Patienten fertig behandelt worden waren. Selbstverständlich waren auch ein Psychologe und ein Priester anwesend, die sofort einschreiten konnten, wenn sich zeigte, das der ein oder andere Patient unter Schock stand und / oder dem Verhör nicht stand konnte. Gegen Nachmittag hatte sich das Chaos so langsam gelichtet. Von einem halbwegs normalen Betrieb würde man allerdings frühestens Morgen reden können. Es gab aber auch gute Nachrichten. Niemand war gestorben, obwohl das Unglück 134 Opfer nach sich gezogen hatte. Es gab 100 Leichtverletzte, von denen 80, nach Ende der Behandlung, wieder nach Hause gehen konnten. Die restlichen 20 würden das wahrscheinlich im Laufe der Woche tun können. Des weiteren gab es auch 34 Schwerverletzte. Von denen schwebte aber keiner mehr in Lebensgefahr. Wie viele von den 134 Opfern und Helfern jedoch noch auf die Hilfe eines Psychologen angewiesen sein würde, war noch abzusehen. Alle, auf diversen Listen genannten Personen, würde in den nächsten Wochen nochmals zu einem Gespräch mit einem Psychologen geladen werden. Nach einem langen Tag, macht sich Leo geschafft auf den Nachhauseweg. Als er am nächsten Tag wieder auf der Arbeit ankam, wurde er in die Aula gebeten. Dort saßen alle, an der gestrigen Rettungsaktion beteiligen Helfer, egal ob Ärzte, Feuerwehrleute oder Praktikanten, die nicht gerade wo anders gebraucht wurden. Der Krankenhausdirektor lobte ihr vorbildliches Verhalten. Nachdem der Lobesvortrag beendet war, machten sich alle wieder an ihre Arbeit. Der Pfleger, Marble, von gestern setzte sich, anschließend, mit Leo zusammen. Da Leo ihn gestern gefragt hatte, erklärte ihm, was die Ursache für das gestrige Chaos gewesen war. Schließlich wollte er die Fragen des jungen, mutigen und hilfsbereiten Teenagers nicht unbeantwortet lassen. Wie Leo bereits erkannt hatte, war es ein Zugunglück gewesen. Der Regionalzug, welcher sich gerade aus dem Bahnhof begeben hatte um die 5km entfernte Nachbarstadt zu erreichen, war 1km hinter dem Bahnhof verunglückt. Was geschehen war, war auch bereits geklärt worden. Es war auf jeden Fall nicht die Schuld des Lokführers gewesen. Denn der hatte noch versucht den, bereits recht schnell rollenden, Zug wieder zum Stehen zu bringen, nachdem er das Problem erkannt hatte. Aufgrund einer Baustelle konnten die Züge nicht mehr die gewohnten Strecken fahren. Es war nötig, sie umzuleiten, was wiederum einige Störungen im Betriebsablauf zur Folge hatte. Das wäre ja eigentlich kein Problem gewesen, doch leider gab es Probleme bei den Weichen. Diese ließen sich nicht so einstellen, wie nötig gewesen wäre. Die Ursache dafür war einfach, die Tatsache der mangelnden Beseitigung allerdings sehr tragisch. Einige Tage vor diesem Unglück hatte ein größerer Sturm die Gleisanlagen beschädigt. Da die meisten Mitarbeiter am nächsten Tag einen Streik begonnen hatten, blieb der örtlichen Bahngesellschaft nur die Möglichkeit, die Probleme durch nicht so gut geübtes Personal, provisorisch reparieren zu lassen. Das dies zu Probleme führen könnte, hatte keiner bedacht. Doch nun rollte der Zug, schnurrstarks und ungebremst, auf ein Abstellgleis zu. Der Lokführer teilte den Zuständigen die Tatsache mit, da er es erkannte hatte. Hecktisch stellten man die Weichen um und der Lokführer nahm an, das damit nun alles erledigt war. Doch leider hatten die Zuständigen übersehen, das der Zug jetzt geradewegs und mit hohem Tempo auf dem Gleis lang donnerte, auf dem Bauarbeiten, zur Gleiserneuerung, in vollem Gange waren. Als man den Irrtum erkannte, konnte sie nichts mehr tun. Es war zu spät. Die Arbeiter hörten nur noch die quietschenden Bremsen des Zuges, die entsetzten Schreie der Bauarbeiter, die im letzten Moment zur Seite sprangen, und dann den Knall, als der Zug mit den, auf dem Gleis befindlichen, Teilen zusammen stieß. Die Lok entgleiste und der Lokführer wurde aus dem Führerhaus geschleudert. Auch die ersten drei Wagen entgleisten und kippten um. Zwei weitere stellten sich quer, wobei der Hintere in den Vorderen geschoben wurde. Die letzten Zwei blieben normal auf dem Gleis stehen. Doch auch an diesen Wagen waren kaputte Scheiben und Beule zu sehen, die durch herumfliegende Baugeräte, wie z. B. Hammer und Sonstigem, verursacht worden waren. Die fünf unverletzt geblieben Bauarbeiter und die zwei Weichensteller waren die Ersten, die sich um die verletzten Bemühten. Als dann auch noch der letzte Waggon zu brennen anfing wurde das Drama immer größer. Zirka 5 Minuten später wimmelte es von Helfern aller möglichen Arten, wie z. B. Feuerwehr, Notärzte und Sanitätern. „Die zwei Weichensteller", schloss der Pfleger, „hat die Polizei erstmal in Untersuchungshaft genommen." „Und was ist aus dem Schaffner geworden", wollte Leo wissen. „Ich habe gesehen, wie sie ihn gestern angeliefert haben." „Er hat nur ein gebrochenes Bein, eine Platzwunde am Kopf und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung erlitten. Doch seine seelische Verfassung ist etwas anderes. Sie haben ihn, vor einer Stunde, auf unsere Station verlegt." „Du kannst ihn ja mal besuchen, vielleicht hilft das ja. Wäre nicht der Erste, für den du etwas tun konntest." „In Ordnung", entgegnete Leo. Marble führte ihn zu dem Zimmer, des Lokführers. Der behandelnde Arzt lehnte den Besuch strikt ab. Leo akzeptierte es. Der behandelnde Arzt fühlte sich jedoch berufen, ihrem jungen Praktikanten die genauen Gründe zu erklären. Er nahm Leo bei der Schulter und führte ihn in sein Büro. Bevor sie allerdings das Vorzimmer verließen, warf Leo nochmals einen Blick durch das Fenster. Der robust wirkende Mann saß zusammengekauert auf dem Bett und blickte, starr, die Wand an. Man hätte meinen können er sei eine Puppe, doch das gelegentliche vor und zurück Wippen, des Mannes, zeigte dem Beobachter, das dem nicht so ist. „Sie müssen mir nicht erklären, warum ich nicht zu ihm darf", meinte er. „Doch, in diesem Fall halte ich es für angebracht. Wir müssen ihm mehr Zeit geben, als den anderen Patienten. Rudi Wolf, so sein Name, war bereits schon einmal bei uns „zu Gast". Damals allerdings nicht stationär, sondern in diversen Gruppengesprächen." „Was war damals mit ihm los? Wenn ich fragen darf?" „Sicherlich, daher habe ich dich hergebeten. Es hatte auch seiner Arbeit, als Lokführer, zu tun. Der Vorfall ist ein halbes Jahr her und wird im Bahnjargong „Personen auf den Gleisen genannt". Rudi war, wie vorgeschrieben, auf der Strecke unterwegs, als er „Etwas" auf den Gleisen sah, was sich bewegte. Also trat er auf die Bremsen. Der Zug begann langsamer zu werden. Doch da das „Etwas" auf den Zug zukam, war ihm auf einmal klar dass er zu spät sein würde.Kurz vor dem Zusammenprall erkannte er, dass es sich um ein ca. drei Jahre altes Kind handelte, das seinen Ball hinterher gerannt war. Wenige Meter nach dem Zusammenprall kam der Zug zum Stehen. Sofort stieg der unter Schock stehende Mann aus und versuchte dem Kind zu helfen, doch es war bereist zu spät. Es sah nicht ernsthaft verletzt aus, doch die erlitten inneren Verletzungen konnte er nicht sehen. Jetzt kam auch die Mutter, mit dem Kinderwagen an der einen und einem Hund an der anderen Hand, angerannt. Entsetzt schlug sie auf den Lokführer ein, gab ihm die alleinige Schuld. Die Polizei stellte allerdings fest, dass man ihn nicht die Schuld geben konnte. Er hatte vorbildlich reagiert. Die Mutter bekam allerdings eine Haftstrafe, denn man warf ihr die Verletzung der elterlichen Aufsichtspflicht vor. Da der Verlust ihres Kindes sie allerdings bereits so hart getroffen hatte, bekam sie die Strafe auf Bewährung. Nach langen Sitzungen entschuldigte sie sich bei dem Lokführer und ermunterte Wolf wieder in eine Lok einzusteigen und weiterzuarbeiten. Nach langer Therapie bekam er letzte Woche das Ok. Am Freitagabend war seine erste Fahrt, die er mit Bravour bestand. Doch seine zweite, gestern Morgen, Fahrt und ihre Folgen zerbrachen seine mühsam geheilte Seele endgültig." Leo verstand. Er würde erst mit dem Mann sprechen, wenn er grünes Licht bekommen hatte. Vorher hatte Rudi Wolf noch einen sehr langen Weg zu gehen. Ob es ihm das gelang? Leo hatte seine Zweifel, ob er ein zweites Mal so stark sein könnte. Es klopfte an der Tür. Dort stand eine junge Frau. Der Arzt stellte sie Leo vor. Es war die Mutter, deren Kind damals gestorben war. Sie hatte von dem Unglück gehört und war fest entschlossen, alles zu tun um Rudi Wolf wieder in sein altes Leben zu verhelfen. Noch so einen, von ihm nicht verschuldeten, Schicksalsschlag hatte er nicht verdient. Es war einfach pervers, welche üblen Karten das Schicksal manchen Menschen immer und immer wieder zu spielte. Doch Leo war sich sicher, je mehr Menschen sich für das Schicksal von Rudi Wolf interessierten und ihm aufrichtig helfen wollten, desto besser waren seine Chancen, auf eine, zumindest Teilweise, Genesung. Und mit dem Arzt, der jungen Frau und ihm gab es bereits schon drei Leute, die sich ernsthaft für ihn interessierten. Die vielen eingehenden Karten von Helfern, genossenen Fahrgästen und deren Angehörigen zeigten, auch noch nach Wochen, dass den Menschen, in dieser Gegend, ein Menschenschicksal nicht egal ist. Die Karten des Schicksals mochten übel gewesen sein, doch die Menschen forderten Rudi immer wieder auf zu kämpfen. Was er tat und wie es für ihn ausging würde sich eines Tages zeigen. Doch sicher war, dass er seinen Beruf als Lokführer nie wieder ausüben würde.


	20. Die Realität ist hart 2dvon3

_**Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1**_

* * *

Alle Lesern einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2007,  
wünscht euch  
Whitelightner78

* * *

_**Kapitel 8 – Die Realität ist hart 2d./3**_

Debbie und Hendrik Langly – Ich tue es nie wieder, versprochen!

Heute war Leo mal nicht in der Klink, sondern mit einem seiner Ausbilder in die örtliche Stadthalle gegangen, um einem Vortrag zu lauschen. Es ging um Gewalt in der Ehe. Die Frau, die hier sprach, hatte es geschafft ohne fachmännische Hilfe den Weg aus ihrem Elend zu finden. Das fand Leo´s Ausbilder so bemerkenswert, das er beschloss sich diesen Vortrag anzuhören. Da Leo heute bei ihm eingeteilt war und dieses Thema auch zu seinem Praktikum gehörte, nahm er ihn einfach mit. Es war gegen acht Uhr, als die Rednerin den Raum betrat. Dieser war fast voll. Sie schaute sich kurz um, legte die Zettel auf das Pult und stellte sich vor. „Mein Name ist Debbie Langly und ich will ihnen mal erzählen, wie sich das Thema Gewalt in der Ehe für mich dargestellt. Dies soll euch auch zeigen, das so etwas nicht normal ist und ihr alle was dagegen tun könnt und sollt. Mein Disaster begann, als ich Hendrik an der Kasse seines Supermarktes in Tampa kennen lernte. Dort wohnte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Sein raubeiniger Charme faszinierte mich sofort. Er war so ganz anders als mein lieber, aber etwas biederer Ex – Mann. Nach nur sechs Monaten standen wir vor dem Standesbeamten. Unsere erste gemeinsame Zeit war wie ein schöner Traum. Die Probleme begannen erst im zweiten Jahr unserer Ehe. Der Betrieb, in dem Hendrik arbeitet, lief schlecht. Es war von Entlassungen die Rede. Immer häufiger reagierte er wegen dieses Drucks zu Hause ungehalten. "Lass deine schlechte Laune nicht ständig an mir aus", beklagte ich mich schließlich verärgert. Hendrik sah mich seltsam an. "Du hast mich noch nicht mit wirklich schlechter Laune erlebt, Debbie." „Mir reicht es so schon." Plötzlich war da ein Flackern in seinen Augen und dann schlug er mir heftig ins Gesicht. Meine Wange brannte wie Feuer. Ich sah Hendrik fassungslos an. "Debbie", stammelte er. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Es kommt nie wieder vor. Ich verspreche es." Dabei sah er so zerknirscht aus, dass ich das Entsetzen beiseite schob und mich an seine Brust ziehen ließ. Leider sollte sich zeigen, dass seine Beteuerungen nichts wert waren. Im Gegenteil. Es wurde immer schlimmer. Schon beim nächsten Streit schlug Hendrik wieder zu. Diesmal saß mein Schock tiefer. Steckte hinter der imponierend markigen Fassade etwa ein brutaler Schläger? Verunsichert vertraute ich mich einer Freundin an. "Du musst ihn auf der Stelle verlassen!", bedrängte Jessica, meine beste Freundin, mich. "Solche Kerle ändern sich nicht!" "Aber er hat versprochen, es würde nicht wieder vorkommen", wandte ich ein. Jessica schnaubte ungläubig und riet: "Dann stelle ihm ein Ultimatum. Wenn er noch einmal zuschlägt, bist du weg." Ich zögerte und fragte mich ob das wirklich nötig ist, denn immerhin befand Hendrik sich, wegen der unsicheren beruflichen Lage, in einer Ausnahmesituation. Brauchte er da nicht Verständnis und keinen zusätzlichen Druck? Ich beschloss, auf unsere Liebe zu vertrauen und gab ihm noch eine Chance. Einige Monate ging tatsächlich alles gut. Mein Mann brauste zwar manchmal auf, verhielt sich ansonsten' aber so liebevoll wie nie. Und im Bett bereitete er mir den Himmel auf Erden. "Er hat sich gefangen", erzählte ich Jessica erleichtert. Doch nur wenig später änderte sich dies. Es kam der nächste Absturz. Während eines heftigen. Streits packte und schüttelte' mein Mann mich heftig. Wieder hatte er dieses Flackern in den Augen. Hendrik stieß mich hart und brutal zu Boden. Dann drosch er blindlings auf mich ein. InTodesangst versuchte ich, meinen Kopf mit den Armen zu schützen und gleichzeitig in Richtung Tür zu kriechen. Keine Chance, denn er riss mich grob an den Haaren zurück. Ich begann zu weinen und fehlte ihn an, dass zu unterlassen. Doch er ließ nicht von mir ab. In mir begann Angst um mein Leben aufzukeimen. Würde er mich jetzt etwa umbringen? In diesem Moment klingelte und klopfte es heftig an der Tür. Irritiert wich Hendrik einen Schritt zurück. Ich nutzte die Chance, stürzte zur Tür und riss sie auf. Draußen stand meine Freundin, Jessica. Sie hätte ein komisches Gefühl gehabt, sagte sie später. Nun erfasste sie die Situation sofort und. Befahl mir sofort mit ihr zu kommen. Es war eine große Erleichterung bei ihr in der Wohnung sein zu dürfen. Sie half mir so gut es ging und trotzdem brauchte ich ganze zwei Tage, um wieder halbwegs zu mir zu finden. Dann war ich so weit, trotz allem, mit Hendrik zu reden. Er hatte mir inzwischen zahllose Handynachrichten geschickt. Trotz allem was geschehen war, sagte mein Kopf mir, dass ich ihm noch eine letzte Chance geben sollte. Ich war sicher, dass er sie diesmal nutzen würde und alles wieder ins Lot kam. Noch einmal schöpfte ich Hoffnung. Ja, ich fühlte mich sogar förmlich berufen, Hendrik zu helfen und beschloss, ihm zu einer Therapie zu raten. Er empfing mich mit einer roten Rose in dem Cafe, in dem wir uns verabredet hatten. Doch kaum hatte ich das Wort "Therapie" ausgesprochen, rastete er aus. Er packte mich mit bei den Händen am Hals und drückte wie von Sinnen zu. Hätten nicht andere Gäste eingegriffen, ich glaube, er hätte mich erwürgt. Die roten Abdrücke, die sich später sicherlich noch hässlich blau verfärben würden, da es sich um Blutergüsse handelte, zeigte mir auch noch Abend, wie kapp es heute gewesen war. So konnte es einfach nicht mehr weiter gehen. Mittlerweile wurde mir bewusst, dass mein Hendrik, nicht mehr mein Hendrik war. Das dieser Mann, der er geworden war, sich niemals ändern würde und ich nicht bei ihm bleiben konnte. Mein Leben war mir doch kostbarer als meine Liebe zu diesem Mann. Nach diesem Erlebnis kam ich endlich zur Vernunft und erwirkte eine einstweilige Verfügung gegen ihn. Hendrik durfte sich mir nicht mehr nähern. Dann gelang es mir auch, die Scheidung einzureichen und mich somit komplett von ihm zu lösen. In dieser Zeit begann ich alles über Gewalt in der Ehe zu gelesen, was mir sehr geholfen hat meine schlimmen Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten. Ich weiß jetzt, dass Schläge, welche oft von Ehemännern gegen ihre Frauen ausgeübt werden, das Selbstwertgefühl angreifen. Natürlich darf man die Minderheit der Ehemänner, die von ihren Ehefrauen geschlagen werden, nicht übersehen. „Wir rum es auch immer, es ist nie eine gute Sache. Die Betroffenen glauben dann, sie seihen nichts wert und hätten die Prügel verdient. Von diesen zerstörerischen Gedanken habe ich mich befreit. Den Glauben an die Liebe habe ich mir trotz allem nicht nehmen lassen. Vielleicht begegnet mir ja doch noch der richtige Partner fürs Leben. Ich bin mir sicher, das auch andere Betroffene das schaffen können. Der erste Schritt kann getan werden, indem man sich jemanden anvertraut. Dies können ein guter Freund oder eine Freundin, wie im meinem Fall, die Familie, eine Betreuungsgruppe oder ein Psychologe sein. Auf jedem Fall darf man soetwas nicht über sich ergehen lassen und noch selbst die Schuld geben." „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das schaffen könnt", sagte Debbie, an das Publikum gerichtet. Sie sprach niemanden direkt an. Debbie war sicher, das einige der Zuhörer, die vor ihr im Publikum saßen, bestimmt davon betroffen waren, und sich der Eine oder die Andere nun trauen würde einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung zu tun. Sie hoffte ebenso dem ein oder andere Ehemann oder der ein oder anderen Ehefrau klargemacht zu haben, was sie ihrem Partner oder Partnerin antun und sie bewegen würde es in Zukunft nicht mehr tun. Debbie schaute nochmals kurz auf das Blatt, das vor ihr auf dem Pult lag, und blickte dann wieder auf. „Es ist ihr Leben. Sie bestimmen was damit geschieht. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag." Damit drehe sie sich um und verließ den Saal. Auf dem Weg zur Tür sah sie viele freundlich blickende Gesichter und nachdenklich wirkende Menschen. Sie alle klatschten. Diesen Menschen hatte der Vortrag sicherlich etwas gebracht. Allerdings gab es auch jene, die mit sehr bösem Blick in ihrer Richtung starrten. Dies waren vermutlich die Menschen, die sich niemals ändern würden. Debbie Langly schüttelte nochmals kurz den Kopf und schossen die Tür hinter sich.


	21. Die Realität ist hart 2evon3

**Disclaimer:** Charmed und seine Charaktere gehören leider immer noch nicht mir, sondern den Leute, die sie erfunden habe.

Hallo liebe Leser!  
Nach lange Pause endlich das nächste Kapitel für euch. Viel Spass beim Lesen.

Gruss Whitelightner78

* * *

**Kapitel 8 – 2e)  
****Wenn die Sucht, das Leben regiert**

Es war nicht mehr lange und Leo´s Praktikum würde beendet sein. Nachdem sie heute morgen und Mittag sehr fleißig gewesen waren hatte sich das Team auch mal etwas Entspannung verdient. Heute stand Rosa – Maria Gonzales´, aus der Buchhaltung, 45 Geburtstag an und Geburtstage wurden in diesem Krankenhaus, besonders auf dieser Station, immer gefeiert. Dabei war es auch egal ob, die betroffene Person von dieser Station oder aus einer anderen Abteilung kam. Vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie, im ganzen Krankenhaus, gesammelt und ihr zwei tolle Hummel - Figuren gekauft, da sie wussten, das sie diese total liebte. Es gab auch Kuchen und Kaffe, sowie Sekt zum anstoßen und Saft für Leo. Es dauerte eine Weile bis alle, die kommen konnten, da waren. Als letztes betrat das Geburtstagskind den Raum. Einen kurzen Augenblick später öffnet sie das Geschenk und bedankte sich bei allen Anwesenden. Eine keine Träne der Freude im Augenwinkel. Dann schüttete einer Krankenschwester namens Theries den Sekt und reichte sie an alle Anwesenden weiter und Leo bekam den Saft. „Auf das Geburtstagskind. Möge sie lange leben, gesund bleiben und glücklich sein." Sie hob das Glas hoch und nahm einen großen Schluck. Als sie jedoch bemerkte dass das Geburtstagkind nichts getrunken hatte, war sie etwas verwundert. „Was ist los Rosa? Schmeckt der Sekt nicht?" „Nein, das ist es nicht", antwortete sie. Es hat mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun. Etwas über das ich bisher nicht sprechen wollte, weil es mir zu peinlich war und ich Angst hatte, das man mich wegen meiner Schwäche verurteilen würde." „Niemand wird dich verurteilen", sagte ein älterer Mann der rechts neben Marie stand. „Wir haben doch alle unsere Schwächen und Dinge, die zu sprechen uns schwer fällt." „Wenn du denkst das es dir helfen kann dann sprich mit uns darüber. Solltest du dir aber nicht sicher sein, dann lass es sein. Es ist deine Entscheidung, keiner wird dich zwingen." „Du hast Recht", sagte sie zu dem alten Mann gewandt, es wird Zeit den Ballast der Vergangenheit abzuwerfen, um befreiter in die Zukunft blicken zu können." Sie schaute nochmals kurz in Runde ihrer Geburtstaggäste und fing an zu erzählen. „Ich lebte in einer Kleinstadt, wo die Häuser alle ordentlich in Reihen standen und die Rasenflächen, in den Vorgärten, immer sauber gestutzt waren. Hier kannte jeder jeden. Meine Sucht begann vor 18 Jahren. Damals, nachdem mein Sohn starb. Samuels kurzes Leben dauerte nur neun Monate. Er kam mit einer Hirnmissbildung zur Welt. Die Ärzte sagten gleich, dass er nicht lange leben würde. Ein furchtbarer Schock für mich und die Verwandten machten mir sogar Vorwürfe. Meine Schwiegereltern sagten, ich wäre nicht die Richtige für ihren Sohn, wenn ich kein gesundes Kind zur Welt bringen könnte. Und mein Mann verteidigte mich nicht einmal. Dabei hatte ich, eine gelernte Steuerfachgehilfin, mich in der Schwangerschaft immer vorbildlich verhalten. Ich hatte gesund gegessen, nicht geraucht und keinen Tropfen Alkohol angerührt. Nach dem Tod meines Babys hatte sie niemanden, mit dem ich über meinen Kummer sprechen konnte. Ich fing an zu drinken, den nach ein paar Gläsern Wein spürte ich meine Verzweiflung nicht mehr. Bald leerte ich bis zu zwei Flaschen am Tag. Ein Jahr nach dem Tod des Kindes zerbrach meine Ehe und ich traf Erik. Er war 59 Jahre alt. Beim ihm fühlte ich mich geborgen und geliebt. Daher ich plötzlich gar kein Bedürfnis mehr zu trinken. Ich wurde wieder schwanger und brachte einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt. Jetzt fühlte ich mich vom Glück geküsst. Aber dann kam der erneute Absturz! Als mein Vater starb, war ich wieder an dem Punkt, nicht zu wissen, wohin mit meinen Gefühlen. Ich hatte doch nie gelernt, sie auszudrücken. Ich verdrängte meine Trauer ebenso wie die Angst vor der Zukunft. Mein Vater hatte uns Betrieb hinterlassen, den ich nun mit meiner Mutter und Schwester weiterführen sollte. Es ging einfach nicht anders, ich musste einfach funktionieren, Schwäche zeigen ging einfach nicht, außerdem wollte ich perfekt sein und keinen enttäuschen. Diesem Druck hielt ich jedoch nicht lange stand und griff schon bald wieder zur Flasche. Ich gönnte mir morgens das erste Gläschen Sekt im Büro. Über den Tag verteilt trank ich dann drei Flaschen. Auf die Idee, ein Suchtproblem zu haben, wäre ich nicht gekommen. Alkoholiker, das waren für mich die Penner am Bahnhof. Aber ich? Niemals. Ich war auch nie betrunken, nur beschwipst. Alle dachten, ich sei einfach gut drauf. Mein Sohn bekam von all dem nichts mit. Nur mein Mann sprach mich immer öfter auf meine Alkoholfahne an, aber ich spielte es runter. Erik ließ sich allerdings nicht täuschen. Er sah meine Sucht und machte Druck, sodass ich einem Entzug zustimmte. In der Klinik traf ich auf richtige Säufer. Da kam ich mir mit meinen täglichen drei Flaschen Sekt richtig harmlos vor und dachte mir, das die Anderen ein Problem haben, aber ich doch nicht. Wieder daheim fing sie erneut an zu trinken, bis zu meinem Zusammenbruch. Es war einige Jahre später, im Winter, als Körper rebellierte und fast nichts mehr ging. Mir war ständig übel und ich fühlte mich zu schwach, um aufzustehen. Mittlerweile war es soweit, dass ich meine Sucht nicht einmal mehr vor meinem Sohn verbergen konnte. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie Luis sich von mir distanzierte. Er ließ sich nicht mal mehr von mir in den Arm nehmen. Das tat mir unheimlich weh, denn schließlich war er mein ein und alles. Es war einfach schlimm und dann, eines Tages, entdeckte mein Mann, als er nach einigen Unterlagen suchte auch noch meine gebunkerten Sektflaschen Vorrat im Wohnzimmerschrank. Endlich war ich bereit Hilfe anzunehmen. Wieder machte ich eine Entgiftung in der Klinik. Was jedoch viel wichtiger war, am Anschluss fuhr ich nach Berkeley zur Hypnose-Therapeutin Mara – Jessica Cupboard. Die Heilerin versetzte mich in Trance und ich konnte das erste Mal in meinem Leben über meine Gefühle reden. Die Therapeutin führte mich in Hypnose zurück zum Tod meines ersten Kindes. Danach flossen bei mir endlich die Tränen. Es war, als würde ein Knoten bei mir platzen. Hinterher war ich sehr erschöpft, aber auch unendlich erleichtert. Insgesamt sieben Mal besucht sie die Therapeutin. Ich kam auch zu dem Entschluss noch etwas in meinem Leben zu ändern, als überschrieb ich mein Anteil an dem Steuerbüro meiner Mutter und Schwester. Die stellten sich noch zwei Kräfte ein und kommen prima ohne mich zu Recht. Ich für meinen Teil bin froh für meinen Job hier in der Buchhaltung. Ich habe immer noch eine Job mit Verantwortung, aber ich kann auch mal sagen heute geht es mir nicht so gut und gehe früher nach Hause. Es bleibt nicht mehr alle Last auf meine Schultern hängen. Ebenfalls habe ich Zeit, mich um meinen Mann und Sohn zu kümmern. Es war eine gute Entscheidung. Sei einigen Jahren gehe ich außerdem zu der Gesprächsgruppe der Anonymen Alkoholiker. Allerdings ist die Gruppe in Berkeley und nicht hier, den ich wollte nicht, das jemand, von meiner ehemaligen Alkoholsucht erfährt. Doch jetzt ist es mir gleich. Es tut gut, das ich mich endlich nicht mehr vor euch allen verstecken muss. Mit dem Trinken aufzuhören war die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens. Heute kann ich mein Leben viel bewusst genießen", beendet Rosa ihre Erzählung. Als sie in die Runde sah bekam ich nur aufmunterndes Lächeln, dann fingen sie an zu klatschen. Rosa war klar, dass sie das richtige getan hatte. Ihre Kollegen verstand sie, es sah zumindest so aus, und keiner verurteilte sie, wegen dem was gesehen war. „Du bist nicht die einzige die gegen die sich dem Kampf mit den Alkohol stellen musste", sagte eine andere Frau. Die Anwesenden erkannten sie als Doris Mc Graysel (36), eine angesehene Chirurgin. „Sie?" „Ja. Ich! Das hätte sie wohl nicht gedacht, was? Auch ich habe eine Vergangenheit hinter mir, auf die ich nicht gerade stolz bin. Allerdings bin ich froh, dass ich noch rechtzeitig die Kurve bekommen habe. Sonst würde ich hier jetzt bestimmt nicht stehen und eine so erfolgreiche Karriere vorweisen können. Das habe ich meinem Kevin zu verdanken, der mir half aus dem Dunkel des Alkohols in das Licht des Lebens zurück zu kehren. Es war bereits sehr früh, als ich dem Alkohol verfiel. Erst viele Jahre später war mir klar, das es so nicht weitergehen konnte, wenn ich noch ein Leben haben wollte." „Wie kam es dazu, dass du erkanntest, dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt?" „In Ordnung. Ich werde euch mal die Geschichte erzählen", erklärte Doris und fing an. „Zitternd saß ich, als Studentin, meiner Professorin gegenüber, die mich mit prüfenden Augen musterte. Schweißperlen standen mir auf der Stirn und meine Zunge überzog ein ekliger Belag. Vergeblich versuchte ich meine nervösen Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber es war umsonst! Ich konnte es nicht mehr verbergen, das ich abhängig war und zwar alkoholabhängig. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es für mich undenkbar auch nur einen Tag ohne die Flüssigdroge durchzustehen. Heute habe ich endlich meine Sucht besiegt und bin trocken. Ich war Alkoholikerin, doch ich habe es geschafft und ich bin stolz darauf, bereits seit vielen Jahren keinen Tropfen mehr angerührt zu haben. Schon als Jugendliche probierte ich auf Partys Wein und härtere Getränke aus. Als meine Eltern sich scheiden ließen, gab es zu Hause oft Streit. Ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten und flüchtete mich in den Alkohol. Dass ich süchtig sein könnte verdrängte ich jahrelang. Als ich mein Studium anfing wurde es noch schlimmer. Damals habe ich mein erstes Bier bereits nach dem Aufstehen getrunken. Im Laufe des Tages brachte ich es dann noch auf sechs bis sieben Liter. Es war definitiv die schlimmste Zeit in meiner Gift - Karriere. Erst wenn ich die ganze Bierkiste geleert hatte, hörte mein Körper auf zu zittern. Meine Mitstudenten packten sich morgens Brote in die Tasche und ich steckte mir Bierflaschen ein. So gelingt es mir die Vorlesungen am Vormittag einigermaßen durch zu halten, doch am Nachmittag brauche ich dann wieder Nachschub. Ich machte nahezu jeden Tag lange Spaziergänge um mich besser zu fühlen und meine Bedarf an Alkohol zu decken, ohne das mir jedem dabei zusehen konnte. Während ich so durch die Gegend lief schüttete ich literweise den mitgebrachten Alkohol in mich hinein. Doch es half mir nicht weiter. Im Gegenteil, meine Leistungen verschlechterten sich immer mehr. Doch ich war einfach nicht in der Lage mich aufzuraffen und mein Elend selbst zu stoppen. Nach dem Gespräch mit meiner Professorin schmiss ich erstmal mein Studium hin. Meine Eltern flehten mich an eine Therapie zu machen. Ich versuchte es, aber ohne Erfolg. Ich trank sogar noch mehr als vorher. Erst einige Zeit später schaffte ich es, aus dem Teufelskreis auszubrechen. Ein Freund erkannte mein Problem und brachte mich zur Suchthilfe. Mir war klar, dass es meine letzte Chance war. Mein Körper rebellierte zwar gegen die Entgiftung und ich hatte Schweißausbrüche, aber ich hielt durch. Mit dem Sucht - Aus kam auch meine große Liebe. Kevin (36). Bereits als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, wusste ich, dass er die Liebe meines Lebens ist. Ich sprach ihn an und erklärte ihm als. Er verstand mich und half mir. Kevin stand und steht mir immer bei. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten. Ich traute mich endlich wieder, Zukunftspläne zu schmieden. Nach einer Weile machte ich mein Studium zu Ende, absolviert mein Praktikum und absolvierte eine erfolgreiche ärztliche Laufbahn. Wie zogen zusammen und heiraten. Es war nicht immer leicht für uns doch trotz einigem hin und her haben wir es geschafft auch heute noch glücklich und zufrieden zusammen zu leben", endete Doris ihre Aussage. Es war klar, nicht nur die Leute die jeden Tag bei ihnen, im Krankenhaus, Hilfe suchten hatten Problem, sondern auch die Menschen, die es sich hier zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, den vielen Patienten zu helfen. Nach den ausführen der Beiden, trauten sich auch noch andere über ihre Leben zu reden, ihre Probleme und Süchte, die von Tabletten bis zu Harten Drogen gingen. Eigentlich sollte es nicht nur eine Geburtstagsfeier werden, dass sich so viele Menschen ihre Probleme von der Seele sprechen würden, war nicht abzusehen gewesen. Doch es machte Rose nichts aus, das dies alles an der Feier zu ihrem Ehrentag geschah, denn sie hatte erkannt dass sie mit ihren Problemen nicht allein dastand und man sie so nahm wie sie war. Leo lernte daraus wieder einmal, das man mit Hilfe seiner Familie und / oder seinen Freunden vieles erreichen kann. Dies ermutigte ihn wieder einmal, niemals die Hoffnung aufzugeben, dass er und sein Vater auf Dauer wirklich gut miteinander auskommen könnten. Leo war klar, dass das Verhalten seines Vaters sich schon merklich verbessert hatte, doch wirklich gut war es nicht. Er würde weiterkämpfen, so wie es auch all die Menschen hier getan hatten, auch wenn es bis in alle Ewigkeiten dauern würde.


	22. Die Realität ist hart 2fvon3

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel1  
_

* * *

**Hallo zusammen!**_

Hier ein brandneues und etwas längeres Kapitel für euch.

Tausend Grüße  
Whitelightner78  
_

* * *

Kapitel 8 – Die Realität ist hart 2f./3_

Robert Kehlers „Sieben"

Lange hatte es gedauert, sein Praktikum. Doch nun war es soweit, der letzte Tag war angebrochen. Man hatte für den Nachmittag eine kleine Verabschiedungsfeier für Leo angesetzt, doch heute Vormittag war erstmal noch etwas Arbeit angesagt. Leo hatte die Arbeit Spaß gemacht, doch er war auch mal wieder froh, in die Schule gehen zu können. Dort hatte er Zeit über seine Pläne für die Zukunft nachzudenken und das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Den dicksten Brocken hatten sie sich bis zum Schluss aufgehoben. Es handelte sich um den mehrfachen Mörder Robert Kehler. Das Zimmer durfte Leo zwar nicht betreten, jedoch, hinter dickem Schutzglas einer seiner Therapiesitzung beiwohnen. Eigentlich sah er ganz nett aus, aber das war wieder mal ein prima Beispiel von der Schein kann trügen. Er hatte sieben Leute, aller Alterklassen und jedes Geschlechtes, auf dem Gewissen. Und war zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt worden. Warum er nicht die Todesstrafe bekommen hatte, war Leo nicht klar, denn er hatte alle Morde zugegeben. Man erklärte ihm das noch weitere Personen vermisst würden, die gut ihn sein Tötungsschema passten und daher wollte man erst noch einige Ermittlungen durchführen. Eigentlich hätte er in ein normales Gefängnis gehört, aber da er des öfteren gewalttätige Aussetzer zeigte und auch schon mehrmals auf Mitgefangene losgegangen war, hatte man gerichtlich beschlossen, das eine Einzelzelle in der Psychiatrie die beste Lösung für alle sein würde. Um Leo die Gefahr zu verdeutlichen, die von diesem Mann ausging, hatte man ihm Zeitungsberichte gegeben, die sich mit allen bisher bekannten, Mordfällen beschäftigten. Es war sehr faszinierend, dem Arzt beim Gespräch zuzuhören. Mittlerweile hatte sich auch ein Polizist zur weiteren Befragung eingefunden. „Ich kenne mich ja nicht so gut aus", meinte Leo, „aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, das der Kerl mit den Beiden spielt und keine Information preisgeben wird, egal wie lange sie ihn auch löchern werden." „Das denke ich auch", antwortete sein Kollege. Aber die Beiden, da drin glauben ja, es würde noch ein Wunder geschehen." Es vergingen eine Stunde mit, hitzigen Wortgefechten, aber wie vermutet kamen keine neuen Information heraus. Am Ende der Befragung wurde er, mit Handschellen und Fußfesseln versehen, vom dem Polizist, an den mittlerweile auf dem Gang stehenden Arzt, Pfleger und Leo vorbei geführt, in die Richtung seines Zimmers (Zelle). Dabei blieb er mal kurz stehen, grinste die drei an und sang „Einmal müssen wir alle (deutet auf die Drei) gehen, dafür vor dem Henker (dabei deutet er auf sich) stehen. Der Polizist zerrt ihn weiter und einen Augenblick später ist er aus dem Blickfeld der Drei verschwunden. Der Arzt wendete sich dem nächsten Patienten zu und der Pfleger und Leo beschlossen erst einmal das Erlebnis zu verdauen, in dem sie sich in der Cafeteria eine heiße Schokolade und einen Muffin zu gönnen. So zumindest der Gedanke des Pflegers. Leo ließ das Ganze jedoch noch nicht los. Er zog die Berichte, über die Verbrechen, die man ihm gegeben hatte, aus der Tasche und begann zu lesen. Der erste Bericht, handelte vom dem auch als erstes bekannt gewordenen Mord. Er hatte ihn an einer eigentlich viel belaufenen Stelle durchgeführt, doch gerade um die Nachmittagszeit war keiner, außer dem Mann und einer jungen Frau dort gewesen. Es handelte sich um die Unterführung, die den großen Bahnhof (Das Bauwerk war gute Arbeit und würde im neuen Jahrtausend sicherlich auch mindestens noch seinen 100. Geburtstag erleben und feiern können.) und die auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite liegende Bushaltestelle verband. Jeanette Biten, wie das Opfer hieß, war normalerweise immer über die Straße gegangen, aber das sie so lange an den Ampeln hätte warten müssen und es eilig hatte, hatte sei heute mal die Unterführung gewählt. Es war die „Unterführung in den Tod", wie auch der Titel des Zeitungsberichtes lautete. Sie hatte gerade die Hälfte der Unterführung durchquert, als er sich von hinten an sie heranschlich. Er stach ihr dreimal in den Rücken, stieß sie nach vorne und ließ die junge Frau in der immer größer werdenden Blutlache liegen. Er stahl ihr nichts. Daher hatte er das ja auch nicht getan. Nein, das pure Handeln bereitete ihn einen Kick. Ebenso zu sehen wie seine Opfer leideten. Er sah noch einen Augenblick zu, bis sich die junge Frau nicht mehr rührte und suchte dann das Weite. Die Waffe nahm er mit und reinigte sie Zuhause. Diese wurde, wie alle anderen Tatwaffen auch, im Haus des Täters beschlagnahmt. Der zweite Mord traf einen alten Mann. Das Verbrechen geschah etwa einen Monat nach dem Letzten und nicht weit von der Stelle entfernt, an der die junge Frau ihr Leben gelassen hatte. Es war einer der zahlreichen Parks, die diese Stadt zu bitten hatte. Er begann direkt gegenüber dem Bahnhof und zog sich, umsäumt von zwei Straßen, einige Meter in die Länge. Am einen Ende war eine Hauptverkehrstrasse, am Anderen waren einige große Hallen, welche für Messen und diverse andere Veranstaltungen genutzt wurde. Da er clever war, schlug der Mörder auch diesmal in der Dunkelheit zu. Wieder schlich er sich, ganz leise, an das Opfer heran. Da der alte Mann keine Chance hatte mit zubekommen wer da von hinten auf ihn zukam. Beim letzten Mal war es ein Messer gewesen und diesmal hatte er sich für ein Seil entschieden. Er wollte Abwechselung und es der Polizei auch nicht so leicht machen. Er legte seinem Opfer das Seil um und zog zu. Der alte Mann wehrte sich nochmals kurz und sackte, regungslos zu Boden. Der Mörder sah ihm nochmals an und suchte sodann das Weite. Da die Polizei langsam in Alarmbereitschaft war, beschloss er sich diesmal eine andere Stelle zusuchen, die einige Entfernung vom Park entfernt war. Es war wieder ein Park. In der Nähe war eine Kirche. Hier sollte Gott zu Hause sein. Das war er auch, aber an diesem frühen Morgen hatte er wohl nicht aufgepasst oder war am Schlafen gewesen. Es niemand in der Nähe, der dem 10 jährigen Jungen hätte helfen können. Er war sechs Uhr und der Junge war gerade auf dem Weg zur Schule. Wie immer wählte er den kürzesten Weg, durch den Park. Das alte, ehrwürdige, Gebäude das er passierte, war noch aus dem letzten Jahrhundert. Heute wurde es für Theater, Operetten und Musicalveranstaltungen genutzt. Ein weiterer Teil des Gebäudes beherbergte ein Casino. Wieder eine andere eine Kurtherme. Doch im Augenblick waren weder die Nachschwärmer noch die Frühaufsteher da. Der Junge hatte gerade eines der vielen Denkmäler, die in dem Park zu finden waren, passiert, als ihn sich der Mörder, wie alle seine Opfer, von hinten schnappte und Richtung Teich zerrte. Damit er keinen alarmieren konnte der, unerwarteter Weise, doch noch vorbei kommen würde, hielt er ihm den Mund zu. Der Junge schlug und trat wild um sich. Dabei verschaffte er dem Mann diverse blaue Flecken. Doch letztlich hatte er keine Chance. Der Mörder warf ihm in den Teich, der nur kniehoch war und stieg hinterher. Er erschreckte die Tauben am Ufer des Teiches, die das Weite suchten. Er drückte den Jungen so lange unter Wasser, bis er sich nicht mehr rührte. Dann drehte er sich um und stapfte aus dem Wasser. Den leblosen Körper ließ er dort zurück. Er machte sich davon, denn er wollte nicht mit seinen nassen Hosen gesehen werden und irgendwelche Frage beantworten müssen, die ihm zum Verhängnis werden könnten. Ihm fiel auch nicht mehr auf, wie zwei Enten auch den Körper des Jungen zu schwammen und ihm mit den Schnäbeln anstießen. Von weiten sah es so aus, als ob sie ihm so sagen wollten, dass er sich bewegen und aus ihrem Teich verschwinden solle. Als nichts geschah, wie sollte es auch, bei einem Toten, schnatterten die zwei Enten aufgeregt miteinander und flatterten davon. Beim vierten und letzten Mord traf es diesmal nicht nur eine Person, sondern drei Männer, Mitte 35, die niemals gedacht hätten, alle zusammen, einmal Opfer eines Gewaltverbrechens zu werden. Es war in einem Parkhaus, nicht weit vom Park des letzten Verbrechens entfernt. Der Mörder lauerte bereits im Treppenhaus. Es war ihm heute mal danach jemanden mit einer Waffe das Leben zu nehmen. Diesmal waren es die drei Männer. Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg auf das dritte Parkdeck. Eine Etage vor ihrem Ziel passierte sie ihren Mörder. Wie er da verloren mit seiner Zeitung stand, brachte die Drei sogar dazu, über ihn zu lachen. Dass dies den Mörder noch mehr anstachelte, konnte sie ja nicht wissen. Sie hatten ihm gerade den Rücken zu gewendet, als er die Waffe zog und schoss. Die erste Kugel durchschlug den hintersten der Männer und trat genau in der Herzgegend, vorne, wieder aus seinem Körper. Die beiden Männer drehten sich um und wollten dem irren Typ die Waffe aus der Hand nehmen, was nicht gelang. Als Ergebnis fing sich einer der Beiden einen Kopfschuss ein und sank auf den Boden. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war auch das letzte Lebensfünkchen aus dem Körper des Mannes verschwunden. Der Mörder hatte diesmal allerdings keine Chance dieses Erlebnis zu genießen. Denn während er sich auch die zwei Männer vor ihm konzentrierte war der Dritte eine Stufe nach oben verschwunden. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte hatte, gelang es ihm noch einen weiteren Treffer zu landen. Es war ein Bauchschuss. Der Mann drückte seine Jacke fest auf die Wunde und lief weiter. „Mist", dachte sich der Mörder. So sollte es nicht enden. Er dachte bei sich, das es doch besser wäre zu verschwinden und ihm nicht zu folgen, damit ihm keine weitern Passanten sehen konnten. Er gelangte ungesehen aus dem Parkhaus. Doch dem dritten Mann war es noch gelungen eine genaue Täterbeschreibung zu liefern, bevor er gestorben war. So kam es, dass die Polizei eine Woche später vor seiner Tür stand. Er war nicht da, doch die sichergestellten Tatwaffen erhärteten den Verdacht. Die Polizei war fast schon wieder verschwunden, als er von seinem Einkauf zurückkam. Schnell erkannte er die Sachlage und schnappte sich das Fahrrad eines Nachbars und versuchte zu verschwinden. Die Einkäufe ließ er auf dem Bordstein liegen. Eine Polizistin um die die 40 entdeckte ihn, rief nach ihren Kollegen und rannte hinterher. Da viele Hindernisse im Weg waren, gelang es der Frau sich ihm zu nähern. Als er erkannte, das ihm das Fahrrad ehr hinderte, als ihm zu helfen, stieg er ab und warf es auf den nächsten Rasen. Die Verfolgungsjagd dauerte lange und fand dann an einer Straßenkreuzung sein jähres Ende, als der Mann über die rote Ampel lief und die Polizistin hinterher. Er schaffte es, doch die Frau wurde von einem Auto erfasst und quer über die die Straße geschleudert. Man brachte sie ins Krankenhaus, doch sie überlebte die Operation nicht und wurde somit sein siebtes Opfer. Der Täter selbst dann drei Straßen weiter von einer Motorradstreife gestellt. Damit beendete Leo den Text des fünften Zeitungsausschnittes und sah den Pfleger an, der immer noch ihm gegenüber saß. „Was für ein Monster", war alles was er heraus brachte. Zum Glück kann er jetzt niemanden mehr was antun. Daher zerbrich dir darüber nicht mehr den Kopf, Leo. Du bist viel zu jung für so etwas." „Ja", dachte Leo sich. Er hatte Recht. Doch das alles zu verarbeiten, würde lange dauern. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er sich auf all das eingelassen hatte. Er wollte Arzt werden, doch diese Abteilung war ehr nicht sein Fall. Er beschloss dem Rat des Pflegers zu folgen und aß erstmal seinen Muffin auf und nahm einen Schluck seines, mittlerweile, kalten Kakaos. Sie warten noch eine Weile und ging dann auf die Station zurück. Es musste noch eine Menge Papierarbeit erledigt werden. Leo gab ihm auch die Zeitungsausschnitte zurück. Nachdem sie sich durch den ganzen Papierkrieg geschafft hatten war es auch schon Nachmittag. Seine Kollegen verabschiedeten ihn herzlich. Gegen sechs Uhr verließ er das Krankenhaus. Das war das letzte Mal, das er dort gearbeitete hatte, zumindest bis jetzt. Man wusste, ja nie was die Zukunft brachte. Morgen hatten sie noch mal frei um ihren Vortrag vorzubereiten. Übermorgen würde er endlich wieder Zeit finden mit seinen Freunden was zu unternehmen. Er freute sich Nathan, Rick, Susan und die Anderen bald wieder zu sehen. Das Praktikum war sehr lehrreich gewesen und hatte ihm detailliert die Abgründe der Menschen gezeigt, ihm aber auch sehr einsam werden lassen. Freunde, mit denen man über seine Erlebnisse reden kann sind doch besser als Kollegen, die man nicht wirklich so genau kennt. Auch freute er sich auf seinen Bruder und Vater, den auch mit ihnen konnte er in der letzten Zeit nicht allzu viel reden und unternehmen


	23. Die Realität ist hart 3von3

**Disclaimer:** Charmed und seine Figuren gehören mir nicht, sondern ihren Erfindern. Alles nur zum Spaß. Ich verdiene nicht damit ausser euer FB.  
**

* * *

**Hi Misato-6, hallo ihr lieben Leser!

Ja es gibt mich noch und ich schreibe auch noch weiter. Nachdem ich meine neue Kurzgeschichte geschrieben hatte fiel mir auch etwas für ein neues Kapitel dieser Story ein. Ich hoffe ihr lest noch fleißig. Nehmt mir Grammatik oder Rechtschreibfehler nicht übel, ich habe heute keine Zeit mehr sie zu korrigieren. Werde das aber so schnell wie möglich nachholen. Freue mich auf euer FB.

Bis bald und einen schönen Abend  
Whitelightner 78

* * *

_**Kapitel 8 – Die Realität ist hart 3./3**_

Es war Montagmorgen, sechs Uhr. Im Haus der Familie Wyatt herrschte totale Stille. Diese würde jedoch nicht mehr lange andauern. Eine Viertelstunde später klingelte der Wecker von Leo Wyatt. Ohne großes Zögern stand er auf. Leo freute sich sehr darauf seine Klassenkameraden zu treffen und sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, um zu erfahren was diese so alles erlebt hatten. Sein Praktikum war sehr spannend, aber gelegentlich auch sehr traurig gewesen. Nachdem er sich angezogen und im Bad zu Recht gemacht hatte, kümmerte Leo sich um das Frühstück. Keiner hatte ihm gesagt, dass er das tun sollte. Für ihn war es selbstverständlich, dass er sich darum kümmerte, da er immer der Erste in der Küche war. Seine Kochtalente waren nicht gerade die besten, aber immerhin noch besser als die seines Vaters oder gar seines kleinen Bruder, der es fast noch fertig brachte Wasser anbrennen zu lassen, obwohl das ja gar nicht möglich ist. Er kochte Kaffee für seinen Vater und jeweils einen Kakao für seinen Bruder und sich selbst. Während die Getränke am warm werden waren, machte er sich an das Essen. Es gab Eier, Toast und Cornflakes. Als Belag gab es Käse oder Erdbeermarmelade. Die hatte Miss Summers, die nette alte Lady vom Nachbarhaus, für sie gekocht. Es war ein Dank dafür, dass sie ihr beim Pflücken geholfen hatten.

Leo war gerade fertig geworden als das verschlafen Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders in der Küchentür erschien. Es musste um viertel vor sieben sein. Leo blickte auf die Uhr. Er hatte auf die Minute genau Recht. Auf die Gewohnheiten seines Bruders war verlass. Die Beiden setzten sich an den Tisch und aßen in aller Ruhe ihr Frühstück. Um sieben schmierte Leo noch ein Pausenbrot für sich und seine Bruder.

Eine Viertelstunde später erschien auch Christopher in der Küche. Er nickte seinen Jungs zu, schüttete sich den Kaffee in die Tasse und schmierte einen Klecks Marmelade auf sein Brot. Da die Schule um 07:30 Uhr beginnen sollte, schnappten sich die Jungs ihre Taschen und machten sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Bevor sie allerdings das Haus verließen wünschten sie ihrem Dad noch einen schönen Tag. „Euch auch", sagte er und biss einen weiteren Teil seines Brotes ab.

Obwohl es sich nicht gehörte mit vollem Mund zu reden, murmelte er ein leises „Dank für das Frühstück, Leo.", vor sich hin. Das Problem war allerdings das Leo schon lange nicht mehr in Hörweite war. Er bekam nichts von diesem Dank mit. Wäre es anders gewesen hätte dies der Beziehung zwischen Christopher und Leo bestimmt einen weiteren Kick in die positive und richtige Richtung gegeben. Es war aber nicht so. Irgendwie brachte es Christopher nicht fertig, mit seinem ältesten Sohn, vernünftig über seine Gefühle zu ihm zu reden.

Leo und Matthew waren gerade aus dem Haus gegangen. Als sich der Kleine zu dem großen Bruder hin wand. „Danke, Leo das du dich jeden Morgen um unser Frühstück und die Pausenbrote kümmerst." „Ist doch selbstverständlich." „Das finden ich nicht. Eigentlich sollten nicht die Kinder jeden Tag das Essen machen, sondern auch die Eltern sollten es mal für die Kinder machen oder wenigsten Mal dafür danken." „Ach Matty, du weißt doch das Dad nicht kochen kann und hast dieses „Talent" anscheint von ihm geerbt." „Okay, das mag ja alles sein, aber er kann doch mal sagen das er sich freut oder etwas anderes lobendes. Ist ja wirklich nicht zuviel verlangt." „Er ist halt so", meinte Leo. „Das ist keine Entschuldigung. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, das es dir nichts ausmacht, das er nicht einmal ein positives Wort verliert, obwohl du schon seit Jahren jeden Tag das Frühstück machst." „Sicherlich tut es weh, aber ich bin es gewöhnt und jetzt lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden", bat Leo seinen kleinen Bruder. „In Ordnung", sagte Matthew und schwieg für den Rest des Schulweges. Dort angekommen verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und versicherten sich gegenseitig, dass sie einander nicht böse waren, was auch immer sie zueinander gesagt hatten. Dann gingen sie in ihre Klassen.

Leo hatte drei von fünf Schulstunden hinter sich gebracht. Dann war es endlich so weit. Die letzten zwei Stunden waren den Berichten über ihre Praktika gewidmet. Leo brannte darauf von seinen Erlebnissen zu erzählen. Leider waren alle in der alphabetischen Reihenfolge daran. Das bedeutete er würde der Vorletzte sein. Nach Leo Wyatt, kam nur noch ein Junge namens Noran Zander. Die Ausführungen seiner Klassenkameraden waren alle sehr ausführlich und kamen lückenlos gut an. Die schriftlichen (diese hatte der Lehrer bereits am Morgen eingesammelt), sowie die mündlichen Arbeiten wurden meist mit zwei oder drei benotet. Nur eine mündliche Ausführung bekam eine vier, weil sie etwas kurz war und einer Junge bekam ein fünf minus auf seinen schriftlich Arbeit, da er der Meinung war das das Praktikum in fünf Sätzen detailliert genug beschrieben worden war. Der Lehrer war da anderer Meinung und wollte ihm erst eine sechs geben. Nach weiterer Überlegung entschloss er sich doch noch zu einer fünf minus, da der Schüler normalerweise zu den fleißigeren in der Klasse gehörte.

Die Überflieger waren allerdings Alen Fuller und … Leo. Alen, welcher sein Praktikum beim großen Zollhafen gemacht hatte, bekam eine eins auf seinen schriftliche Ausarbeitung und eine zwei plus für seinen Vortrag. Seine Klassenkameraden, einschließlich Leo, lauschten gespannt den Erlebnissen und waren überrascht was und wie viel so alles in einem Frachthafen umgeschlagen wurde. Es gab viel zu tun. Am besten waren allerdings die Nebengeschichten und Ereignisse die sich um mache der Frachten rankten. Es gab lustige, wie z. B. die Diebe die einen Container Waffen klauen wollten und stattdessen einen Container mit lauter Zirkuskostümen erwischten, aber auch traurig wie z. B. den Container in dem man versucht hatte Menschen ins Laden zu schmuggeln. Wie auch immer sie waren, der Lehr und die Schüler waren begeistert und / oder ergriffen. Leo setzte dem Ganzen die Krone auf, er bekam sowohl für die schriftliche als auch die mündliche Arbeite ein glatte eins. Am Ende der Stunde klopfte im jeder seiner Klassenkameraden anerkennend auf die Schulter für das war er erlebt und geleistet hatte. Die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden gaben zu das sie das nie geschafft hätten und das Praktikum an seiner Stelle bereits viel früher beendet hätten.

Leo war stolz darauf. Nach Ende des Unterrichtes trafen sich die beiden Brüder wieder, um gemeinsam nach Hause zu gehen. Er erzählte Matty alles was passiert war. „Siehst du, Bruder, es gibt auch Leute die deine Mühe zu schätzen wissen. Wirst du Dad davon erzählen." „Nein", entgegnete Leo. „Dad wird das nicht interessieren." Es wurde Zeit sich um das Mittagessen zu kümmern.

Später am Nachmittag traf Leo sich noch mit Susan und seinen Freunden. Die schriftliche Ausarbeitung packte er in einen Umschlag und legte diesen in die linke Schublade seines Schreibtisches. Seinem Vater erzählte er nichts und dieser fragte auch nicht. Wie hätte er auch gekonnt. Christopher hatte Leo nicht zugehört als er erzählt hatte dass er einen Vortrag über sein Praktikum halten und ebenfalls eine schriftliche Ausarbeitung anfertigen müsse. Somit wusste er auch nicht dass es da etwas gab für das er seinen Sohn loben sollte. Selbst Tage später nicht. Am Anfang war Leo noch etwas traurig gewesen, doch nun war es egal. Einer mehr oder weniger. Was machte das schon, auch wenn es der eigene Vater war? Jede Menge andere Leute hatte es zu würdigen gewusst. Warum nach den negativen Suchen, wenn es soviel positives gab?


	24. Das Medallion

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört, wie immer, nur das was ich erfunden haben. Alles andere gehört den jeweiligen Erfindern.  
**

* * *

**Hi liebe Fans!

Hier wieder ein neuer Teil für euch. Würde mich über FB freuen.

Ein schönes Wochenende und tausende Grüße

Whitelightner78  
**

* * *

**_**Kapitel 9 – Das Medallion**_

Die meisten Kinder sind froh, wenn ihre Eltern sie ausschlafen lassen und das besonders am Wochenende. Leo ist da ganz anders. Er liebt es früh wach zu sein, auch wenn sein Vater, der ja sonst sehr streng ist, damit einverstanden wäre, wenn er an einem Samstag mal etwas länger schlafen würde.

Heute hatte Leo sogar einen ganz besondern Grund um früh wach zu sein. Vor dem örtlichen Rathaus wird wieder einmal, ein nur zweimal im Jahr stattfindender Flohmarkt abgehalten. Leo konnte es sich zwar nicht vorstellen selbst etwas zu verkaufen, aber er kaufte sehr gerne dort ein. Er wusste genau was er, seine Familie oder Freunde brauchen könnten und danach suchte er auch gezielt. Auf dieser Art von Veranstaltungen musste man einfach früh da sein, wenn man noch die volle Auswahl bekommen wollte. Diese hatte er dann auch. Als er auf dem Gelände ankam waren die meisten Verkäufer noch am Aufbauen. Er guckte sich schon mal an was sie zu bieten hatten. Nachdem sie alle fertig aufgebaut hatten, drehte er seine große Runde und schaute sich alles nochmals sehr genau an. Heute hatte er allerdings kein großes Glück. Leo konnte einfach nichts von den Sachen finden, die er gerne noch besorgt hätte. In ein paar Stunden hatte er alle Stände begutachtet und wollte sich schon wieder auf den Weg nach Hause machen. Irgendwas drängt ihn allerdings dazu am letzten Stand nochmals genauer ein paar Schmuckstücke anzusehen.

Schmuckstücke brauchte er eigentlich nicht. Wem sollte er so etwas schon schenken? Höchstens Susan, seiner Freundin. Wie würde sie das allerdings auffassen? Womöglich würde Susan hinter diesem Geschenk mehr vermuten, als wirklich dahinter steckte. Leo ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, das da vielleicht wirklich schon mehr steckte, als er sich gewahr machen wollte. Gab es zwischen ihnen wirklich nur noch eine gute Freundschaft oder liebt es sie? Der Händler hatte wundervolle Stücke mitgebracht. Wie Leo erfahren konnte, besitzt der Händler hauptberuflich eine Pfandleihe. Hier auf dem Flohmarkt verkauft er alle Schmuckstücke die seit ewigen Zeiten nicht abgeholt worden waren und sich, unglücklicherweise, auch nicht verkaufen ließen. Obwohl sie alle echt toll waren, sprang bei ihm kein Funke über.

Das Einzige was ihm in die Augen stach war ein Medallion, welches Leo irgendwie seltsam bekannt vorkommt. Er braucht einen Augenblick bis ihm einfällt, wo er dieses oder zumindest etwas diesem Exemplar sehr ähnlichem gesehen hatte. Es war bei seiner Mutter gewesen. Sie hatte eine sehr lange Zeit mal so ein Teil getragen. Doch dann, von heute auf morgen, war es weg gewesen. Keiner hatte ihm jemals gesagt, was damit passiert war. Er meinte allerdings mal bei einem Gespräch zwischen seinem Vater und seiner Mutter gehört zu haben, dass sie es verloren hatte. Leo glaubte sich dunkel daran zu erinnern, das seine Mutter mal mit ihm einkaufen war und trotz eines erfolgreichen Einkaufes und jeder Menge Rabatte am Abend dieses Tages sehr unglücklich in der Küche gesessen hatte.

_Flashback:_

_Eine junge Frau eilt von Geschäft zu Geschäft. Der Stapel der Einkauftüten die sie mit sich führt wird immer größer, doch sie schafft es. Irgendwie gelingt es ihr auch ihren kleinen Sohn, im Schlepptau, zu nehmen. Der Kleine ist artig, trotzdem sind solche Einkäufe mit einem kleinen Kind nicht so einfach. Sie hätte sich die Hilfe ihres Mannes gewünscht, doch der konnte ihr, aus beruflichen Gründen, nicht helfen und die meisten Dinge wurden heute noch benötigt. Deshalb war sie alleine losgezogen. Sie kaufte Lebensmittel, Kleidung für ihren Sohn und viele andere Dinge. Auf dem Weg zum letzten Geschäft rutschen zwei Tüten auf ihrem Arm. Bei dieser Aktion öffnet sich der Verschluss ihrer Kette und sie fällt auf den Boden. Eilig rückt sie die Tüten zurück und hetzt in das nächste Geschäft. Sie schafft er gerade noch alles zu kaufen und den letzten Bus zu bekommen. Zu Hause angekommen bereitet sie das Essen. Nachdem Essen setzte sie sich an den Tisch und redet mit ihrem Mann. In Gedanken greift sie an die Stelle wo ihr Medallion sich normalerweise befand. Doch da war nichts. Entsetzt schaut sie an die Stelle wo es sich befunden hatte. Nichts! Sie hatte es von ihrer Mutter zur Hochzeit geschenkt bekommen. Es war wirklich nicht mehr da. Sie suchte alles im Haus ab und fand es nicht. Emily rief die Besitzer der Läden an, aber die fanden es auch nicht. Sogar der nette Fahrer der Busgesellschaft durchsuchte seinen Bus für sie, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Ihre letzte Hoffnung war, dass es auf denen Wegen zwischen den Geschäften verloren hatte und es immer noch dort lag. Christopher machte sich sogar nochmals zu Fuß los, fand aber nichts. Als er spät in der Nacht zurück kam teilte er es ihr mit. Traurig saß sie am Küchentisch. Dabei bemerkte sie, genauso wenig wie ihr Mann, den kleinen Jungen der ihnen durch den offen Spalt in der Küchentür zusah._

Wie auch immer, Leo war sehr wohl bewusst, dass seine Mutter dieses Schmuckstück sehr geliebt hatte. Leider lebte Emily nicht mehr und er konnte sie daher nicht darauf ansprechen. Der Händler bemerkt dass Leo, mit Begeisterung, das Schmuckstück ansieht und bietet ihm an, es doch einfach mal in die Hand zu nehmen, um es genauer zu betrachten. Leo akzeptiert das Angebot und nimmt es in die Hand. Als er es um dreht sieht er die dort eingravierten Buchstaben. Sie sind identisch mit denen seiner Mutter. Diese Tatsache macht ihn noch neugieriger. Er öffnet mit Vorsicht, den Verschluss. Im Inneren befinden sich zwei Bilder.

Das eine zeigt ein junges Hochzeitspaar und das andere eine Babyfoto. „Oh, mein Gott", denkt sich Leo. Er erkennt sie beide wieder. Das Hochzeitsfoto steht bei ihnen Zuhause auf dem Kamin und zeigt seine Mutter und seinen Vater. Das Baby auf dem Foto ist ihm auch bekannt. Es zeigt das Gesicht eines kleinen Jungen der ihm, heute jedoch um einige Jahre gealtert, jeden Tag aus dem Spiegel entgegen sieht. „Das Schmuckstück gefällt dir?" fragte der Mann. „Ja, das tut es. Doch es ist nicht nur das, es erinnert mich auch an meine verstorbene Mutter, erwiderte Leo. „Hat sie auch so etwas getragen?" wollte es wissen. „Nicht nur so ein ähnliches, sondern genau dieses. Das Medallion hat meiner Mutter gehört. Das auf dem Hochzeitsfoto sind meine Mutter und mein Vater. Das Baby dort bin ich.

„Wo haben sie es eigentlich her?" „Wie alle Sachen, die du hier siehst wurden sie eines Tage mal in meiner Pfandleihe abgeben und niemals abgeholt. Da es sich im Laden nicht verkaufen ließ beschloss ich es einfach mal mit auf den Flohmarkt zu nehmen um so ein breiteres Kundenfeld erschließen zu können." „Oh", sagte Leo. „Eines verstehe ich aber nicht, wenn dieses Teil deiner Mutter so wichtig war, warum hat sie es nicht abgeholt?" „Ich nehme an, dass sie nicht genau wusste wo sie es verloren hat, sonst hätte sie es mit Sicherheit wieder abgeholt", erklärte Leo. „Ich kann mich dunkel daran erinnern das ich mit Mum mal einkaufen war und sie morgens dieses Medallion noch getragen hatte, am Abend aber nicht mehr. Sie war an diesem Tag auch sehr traurig gewesen, obwohl sie alles geklappt hatte und ich mich artige verhalten hatte. Ich habe nie verstanden warum sie so traurig war."

„Ok, Junge das ist eine wirklich traurige Geschichte und du hast mein vollstes Mitleid. Kannst du denn beweißen, dass das wirklich das Medallion deiner Mutter ist? Ich habe in meine Beruf schon sehr oft traurige Geschichten gehört und die meisten haben leider nicht so gestimmt." „Ich könnte nach Hause gehen und die größere Ausgabe der Bilder holen, die in diesem Schmuckstück zu finden sind. Es könnte aber etwas dauern." Der Händler überlegte kurz. Womöglich ging dieser Jungen und kam nicht mehr wieder. Da würde er auf dem Teil sitzen bleiben. Er beschloss etwas anderes zu tun. „Lass mal Junge, wir machen das anders. Ich kann und werde dir das Teil nicht schenken, aber du bekommst es zu halben Preis. Einverstanden?" Über Leo´s Gesicht ging ein riesiges Lächeln. „Vielen Dank, das ist okay." Leo legte das Geld auf den Tisch und der Verkäufer packte das Schmückstück in ein kleines Pappkästchen.

Leo befestigte noch eine Schleife daran und stellte es auf das Bett seines Vaters. Als er am späten Abend auf dem Weg zum Bad an dem Schlafzimmer seines Vaters vorbei geht, hört er die emotionsgefüllte Stimme seines Vaters. „Oh mein Gott, das ist ja Emilys Medallion. Wo kommt das nach all den Jahren her?" Danach war es wieder still, bis auf das Schlurzen seines Vaters das leise durch die Tür drang.

Am nächsten Tag fragte Christopher ob Leo wüsste wer das Medallion gefunden und hergebracht hatte. Leo erklärte ihm, dass er es auf dem Flohmarkt gefunden hatte. Es ist deutlich zu erkennen dass er sich über das Geschenk seines Sohnes freut. Christopher bedankt sich bei einem Sohn. Auch auf dessen Gesicht zeigt sich ein Lächeln. Als Leo sich schon umdrehte hatte um das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen, fühlt er wie sein Vater ihn bei den Schultern packt. Verwirrt dreht sich Leo um. „Was ist los, Dad!" Christopher sagt nichts, nimmt sein Sohn in die Arme und drückt ihn fest an sich. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Dad", meinte Leo. Doch sein Vater drückt ihn noch fester an sich. „Danke, ich liebe dich auch. Darf jetzt bitte atmen?" „Sorry, Sohn", sagte er. Leo lächelte ihn nochmals an und verlässt den Raum.

„Gut, gemacht", sagte eine leise Stimme. „Wer ist da?" „Dreh dich doch mal um?" Christopher folgte der Aufforderung. „Emily? Was machst du hier?" „Ich wollte nur mal wissen wie es so zwischen dir und Leo steht. Ich muss sagen es geht doch, wenn ihr euch bemüht. Macht so weiter und ihr schafft es. Grüß auch meinen kleinen Matthew von mir." „Wo willst du hin?" fragte Christopher. "Bei die anderen Geister, wo ich hin gehöre. Lebe wohl." Ein letztes Mal winkt sie ihm zu, berührt dann ihr Medallion und verschwindet, im Nichts.


	25. Unabhängigkeitstag Teil 1 von 2

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**

* * *

**Hallo Fans!

Ich hoffe es gibt noch ein paar Leser. Meine Entschuldigung für die lange Wartezeit? Ich wurde beruflich viel hin und her geschickt und bin vor kurzem umgezogen. Jetzt habe ich endlich mal wieder etwas Zeit gefunden. Würde mich freuen, wenn er mir verratet, wie der neue Teil so ist.

Tausend Dank.  
Whitelightner78

* * *

**Kapitel 10 – Unabhängigkeitstag Teil 1 von 2**

Es war ein schöner, sonniger Tag und das war auch gut so. Denn heute ist der 4. July, der Unabhängigkeitstag. Die ganze Gegend war auf den Beinen um das große Picknick, für den Nachmittag, vorzubereiten. Am Abend hatte man sogar ein großes Feuerwerk geplant. Rick, Nathan und Leo hatten sich für das Aufbauteam gemeldet. Mit zehn anderen Männern und Jungs bauten sie gerade die Bühne auf, auf der die örtliche Band in wenigen Stunden spielen sollte. Am Nachmittag würden sie sich noch Susan und Matty treffen. Im Augenblick probte Susan mit ihrer Tanzgruppe, welche später auch noch auftreten würden. Neben Matty, wollte auch sein Dad kommen. Sein kleiner Bruder wäre gerne früher gekommen, doch der Lehrer hatte ihm, am Vortag, so viele Hausaufgaben aufgegeben, dass er sich erstmal darum kümmern musste. Sein Dad hatte kein Interesse beim Aufbauen zu helfen und das war womöglich auch besser so. Womöglich hätte er noch einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen. Das wollte keiner an so einem toll erleben.

Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, aber gegen Mittag waren sie mit dem Aufbau fertig. Die ersten Leute kamen auch bereits mit ihren Waren (z. B. Flaggen) und den selbstgebacken Kuchen. Diese wollte man am Nachmittag verkaufen. Der Erlös sollte zur Hälfte dem örtlichen Kindergarten und zur anderen Hälfte dem örtliche Krankenhaus zu gute kommen. Selbstverständlich würde es nicht nur Kuchen, sondern auch Hotdogs und Hamburger geben, wie es am Unabhängigkeitstag, dem wichtigsten Feiertag in den USA, typisch war.

Leo, Rick und Nathan wollten nach Hause gehen, doch einer der anderen Helfer meinte dass sie doch bleiben sollten und eine Gulaschsuppe essen, sowie eine Flasche Limo trinken. Beides würde es für Alle, die beim Aufbau der Veranstaltung geholfen hatten, umsonst geben. Nachdem sie sich das Essen und Trinken geholt hatten, setzten sie sich an einen Tisch. Von ihrem Sitzplatz konnten sie drei Männer beobachten, die verzweifelt versuchten, den Grill in Gang zu bringen. Auf diesem sollten die Würstchen und die Frikadellen für die Hot Dogs und Hamburger braten. Einige Meter entfernt, in sicherem Abstand, baute Adam Ryan Louis gerade das Feuerwerk für den Abend auf. Dabei durfte ihm kein Fehler unterlaufen. Niemand durfte verletzt werden und nichts zerstört. Es wäre eine Schande gewesen einen Unabhängigkeitstag ohne Feuerwerk feiern zu müssen.

„He Jungs, alles klar?" fragte eine junge, weibliche Stimme. Keiner der Drei brauchte in die entsprechende Richtung zu sehen um zu erkennen wer diese Worte gesprochen hatte. Dennoch drehten sie sich um. „Hallo, Susan", kam es gleichzeitig aus den drei Mündern. „Na, ist deine Probe erfolgreich verlaufen?" wollte Nathan wissen. „Ja, alles im grünen Bereich", erwiderte sie. „Was führt ihr den so auf?" versuchte Rick in Erfahrung zu bringen. Rick hätte niemals gedacht, dass er einem Mädchen mal so eine Frage stellen würde und die Antwort auch wissen wollte. Früher hatte er nichts mit dem Mädchenzeug zutun haben wollen, obwohl er Mädchen sehr gerne mochte. Doch seit er Susan kannte, war es anderes. Sie war einfach cool. Sie mochte Mädchensachen, machte aber die meiste Zeit auch andere Dinge. Solche Sachen, die ehr für Jungs typisch sind. Nathan, Leo, Susan und er waren oft zusammen angeln gewesen oder hatten Bogenschießen, mit einem selbst gemachten Bogen, geübt. Die Drei kannten sich bereits seit einigen Jahren. Damals waren sie noch Kinder gewesen, mittlerweile waren sie Teenager, auf dem Weg zum Erwachsenen. Susan war und ist ein seither ein guter Kumpel. Manchmal hatte er allerdings das Gefühl das Leo in Susan etwas mehr als eine gute Freundin sah. Rick hatte sich schon mal überlegt, etwas zu sagen, doch er wollte Leo nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, falls er sich geirrt hatte oder Leo ihr seine Gefühle auf andere Weise zeigen wollte. „Kein Kommentar. Sorry, Rick da musst du dich noch drei Stunden gedulden. Unsere Vorführung ist um 16:15 Uhr. Wir sind zwar keine Megastars, aber ich werde dir unser Programm trotzdem nicht verraten." Rick nickte und harkte nicht weiter nach. „He, Leo, alles klar?" wollte Susan wissen, weil er sie die ganze Zeit nur angesehen hatte. „Aber ja", meinte er und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. "Also was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie. „In etwa einer Stunde beginnt die Feier", meinte Nathan. „Na, dann lohnt es sich ja nicht mehr viel zu tun", sagte Susan. „Lass uns doch noch mal kurz zum See gehen", schlug Leo vor. „Habe keine Lust dazu", erwiderte Rick. „Ich gehe nach Hause, mache mich frisch und dann treffen wir uns in ca. einer Stunde wieder hier", meinte Rick. „Ich komme mit", erklärte Nathan. „Na dann bis später", antwortete Leo. „Bis später erwiderten die Zwei und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Als sie außer Hörweite von Leo und Susan waren, wand sich Nathan an Rick. „Wolltest du dich wirklich nur frisch machen und umziehen?" „Nicht nur", sagte er. „Ich habe das Gefühl, die Beiden könnten auch mal einige Zeit zu zweit gebrauchen." „Genau das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Deshalb habe ich auch gesagt, dass ich mit dir kommen würde", erklärte Nathan. Den Rest des Weges gingen sie schweigend. Zu Hause angekommen sprangen sie nacheinander unter die Dusche, zogen frische Sachen an. Zur abgesprochen Zeit Uhrzeit waren sie Beiden wieder an dem abgesprochen Punkt.

„Sieht so aus, als ob wir allein gehen müssten", sagte Leo. „Natürlich nur, wenn du willst", antwortete Susan. „Klar, ich wüsste nichts, was dagegen spricht." „Lass uns gehen", meinte sie und harkte ihren Arm beim verdatterten Leo ein. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum See. Eine Weile saßen sie, Seite an Seite, am Ufer und schauten auf den See hinaus. Das war ja sehr schön, fand Susan. Doch sie war verwundert, das Leo kein Wort über die Lippen kaum. Er war zwar nicht sehr gesprächig, aber auch nicht Leo typisch über 45 Minuten nichts zu sagen. Daher ergriff Susan das Wort. „Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich Leo, ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung bei dir? Ist dein Vater wieder gemein zu dir gewesen oder ist gar etwas noch Schlimmes passiert?" „Nein, es ist nichts passiert, außer dem was immer so bei uns daheim los ist", erwiderte er. „Ja, aber du siehst aus als ob etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Ich habe das Gefühl, Rick und Nathan haben das auch gedacht und uns deshalb allein gelassen." „Ach, Susan, wenn das doch alles so einfach wäre." „Meistens ist es einfach und man macht es sich nur unnötig schwer." „Du willst also wirklich wissen, was mich im Augenblick am meisten bewegt?" fragte Leo. „In Ordnung. Ich werde es dir zeigen." Mit diesen Worten bückte er sich nach vorne und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund. So schnell wie es geschehen war, war es auch wieder vorbei. „Was soll das?" fragte sie. „Ich mag dich sehr gerne", sagte Leo schlicht und schaute wieder auf den See heraus. „Das ist es, was du dich nicht zusagen getraut hast?" wollte Susan wissen. „Ja", erwiderte er ohne sie jedoch anzusehen. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich jetzt in Verlegenheit gebracht habe", sagte Leo. „Das hast du nicht", erklärte sie. „Ich kann dir jetzt allerdings noch nicht sagen ob aus uns beiden mehr werden kann oder nicht. Darüber muss ich erstmal nachdenken." „Hhmm", murmelte Leo. „He, Leo wie auch immer es mit uns weitergeht, eines ist sicher, wir sind und bleiben auf jeden Fall die gute Freunde. Vielleicht wird auch eines Tages mehr aus uns." Mit diesen Worten gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir müssen jetzt gehen. Rick und Nathan warten auf uns. Leo rührte sich nicht und sah Susan fragend an. Obwohl er nichts gesagt hatte, verstand sie ihn. „Keine Angst, ich sage Rick und Nathan nichts über den Inhalt unseres Gespräches." Leos Gesicht erhellte sich. „In Ordnung, dann lass uns gehen", meinte er.

Kurze Zeit später trafen sie am Treffpunkt ein. Rick und Nathan waren schon da und schauten sie fragend an. „Lets Party", meinte Susan und lief auf den Kuchenstand zu. Die Beiden sahen Leo an und er lächelte zurück. „Lasst uns gehen", meinte er. Mit diesen Worten hatte er sich schon in Bewegung gesetzt und folgte Susan zu dem Kuchenstand. Rick und Nathan folgten ihnen. Die zwei Brüder fragten sich ob sich zwischen Susan und Leo etwas getan hatte oder nichts. Das Verhalten der Beiden war wie früher auch. Vielleicht würde sie später am Tag noch etwas herausfinden. Rick beschloss, das abwarten hier wohl die beste Taktik war.


	26. Unabhängigkeitstag Teil 2 von 2

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1  
**  
**Hallo Ihr lieben Fans!

Ich hoffe es gibt noch ein paar Leser. Hier endlich der neuster Teil für euch.

Viele Grüße  
Whitelightner78

Kapitel 10 – Unabhängigkeitstag Teil 2 von 2

Wie immer in den Vereinigten Staaten wurde es ein besonders toller Tag. Es gab auch kaum einen Amerikaner der nicht wusste, warum dieser Tag gefeiert wurde. Trotzdem begann der Bürgermeister die Feierlichkeiten mit einer kurzen Zusammenfassung was vor so vielen Jahrzehnten an der Ostküste passiert war und welche Bedeutung dies bis heute für alle Menschen der USA und der ganzen Welt nach sich gezogen hatte.

„Sehr geehrte Damen, Herrn und Kinder. Sicherlich können sie sich noch aus ihrer Schulzeit erinnern warum dieser Tag für jeden von uns so besonders wichtig ist und was am 4. Juli 1776 geschah." „Aber klar", kam es aus fast allen Mündern auf einmal. „An diesem Tag wurde die Declaration of Independence, von den 13 britischen Kolonien in Nordamerikas unterzeichnet", schrie ein 10 jähriger Junge von der Seite. Der Bürgermeister lächelte den Jungen an und begann weiterzuerzählen. „Der junge Mann hat Recht. Es handelt sich um die Geburtsstunde der Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika. Ganz überraschend war es für Großbritannien sicherlich nicht, das die Kolonien sich nicht mehr alles von ihnen vorschreiben lassen wollten. Die Erklärung der Unabhängigkeit markierte eigentlich nur den Höhepunkt in einem Prozess, der als Protest der Kolonien gegen wirtschaftliche und politische Restriktionen seitens des Mutterlandes begann und schließlich in einem Krieg, dem Amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg, eskalierte, der mit der Gründung eines neuen Staates, den USA, endete. Nach der Gründung der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika war der wesentliche Teil der Erklärung, die Klagen gegen Großbritannien und die Aufzählung der Amtsverstöße König Georgs III., nur noch von historischer Bedeutung. Die politischen Ideen der Erklärung aber, die selbst auf dem Gedankengut der europäischen Aufklärung basierten, beeinflussten ihrerseits die staatsrechtlichen Entwicklungen in Amerika und Europa. Sie gingen in die Menschenrechtserklärung der US-Verfassung ein und wirkten auf die Menschen- und Bürgerrechtserklärung, die 1789 zu Beginn der Französischen Revolution von der französischen Nationalversammlung verabschiedet wurde. Am Beginn der Entstehungsgeschichte der Unabhängigkeitserklärung stand am 7. Juni 1776 der Entwurf einer Erklärung, die Richard Henry Lee im Namen Virginias im Kontinentalkongress einbrachte und die da lautete, dass „diese Vereinigten Kolonien freie und unabhängige Staaten sind und es von Rechts wegen bleiben sollen; dass sie von jeglicher Treuepflicht gegen die britische Krone entbunden sind und dass jegliche politische Verbindung zwischen ihnen und dem Staate Großbritannien vollständig gelöst ist und bleiben soll." Dieser Antrag wurde von John Adams aus Massachusetts unterstützt; seine politische Umsetzung wurde jedoch auf den 1. Juli vertagt. Zwischenzeitlich bereitete ein am 11. Juni gebildeter Ausschuss, dem Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Franklin, John Adams, Roger Sherman und Robert R. Livingston angehörten, eine Erklärung auf der Basis von Lees Resolution vor. Jefferson erarbeitete den Entwurf, Adams und Franklin überarbeiteten ihn, und am 4. Juli wurde er dem Kontinentalkongress vorgelegt. Der Kongress nahm noch einige marginale Änderungen vor, strich einige Absätze wie z. B. den, der die Sklaverei verurteilte, nahm Lees Resolution in den Wortlaut auf und veröffentlichte den Text als Unabhängigkeitserklärung. Die Erklärung wurde einstimmig von den Vertretern der 13 Kolonien angenommen. 1789 wurde das Original der Unabhängigkeitserklärung zur sicheren Verwahrung im Außenministerium hinterlegt." Der Bürgermeistern machte eine kurze Atempause und sprach dann weiter: „Sollten Sie sich heutzutage das Original ansehen wollen müssen sie nach Washington D.C. fahren. Es befindet sich in der National Archives Exhibition Hall."

Lawrence Derek wand sich an seine Mitbürger. „Und nun meine lieben Mitbürger lassen sie uns die Nationalhymne siegen." Alle stellten sich gerade hin, legen die Hand aufs Herz und begannen zu singen.

O say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there.  
O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

On the shore dimly seen thro' the mists of the deep,  
Where the foe's haughty holt in dread silence reposes,  
What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,  
As it fitfully blows, half conceals, half discloses?  
Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
In full glory reflected, now shines on the stream:  
'Tis the star-spangled banner: O, long may it wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

And where is that band who so vauntingly swore  
That the havoc of war and the battle's confusion,  
A home and a countrv should leave us no more?  
Their blood has wash'd out their foul footsteps' pollution.  
No refuge could save the hireling and slave  
From the terror of flight or the gloom of the grave:  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph doth wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave.

O thus be it ever when free-men shall stand  
Between their lov'd home and the war's desolation;  
Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land  
Praise the Pow'r that hath made and preserv'd us a nation!  
Then conquer we must, when our cause it is just,  
And this be our motto: "In God is our trust!"  
And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave  
O'er the land of the free und the home of the brave!

"Hiermit erkläre ich die Feierlichkeiten für eröffnet", erklärte der Bürgermeistern, verlässt das Rednerpult und steuerte geradewegs auf den Getränkestand zu.

Wie üblich an diesen Tagen wurde viel gegessen und getrunken. Der eine oder andere Besucher hatten etwas zu tief ins Glas gekuckt, aber das tat der Stimmung zu Glück keinen Abbruch. Alles verlief friedlich. Die musikalischen Darbietungen fand genauso Anklang, wie die Aufführung von Susan und ihrer Truppe. Die Menge klatschte immer wieder begeistert und verlangte eine Zugabe. Die bekamen sie auch, soweit es in das geplante Zeitfenster passte. Der Tag verging wie im Fluge, wie immer wenn man Spaß hat. Leo und seine Freunde genossen alles sehr. Man musste allerdings schon blind sein um nicht zu erkennen, dass Leo mit seinen Gedanken die meiste Zeit nur bei Susan war. Er was so verliebt in sie, wie es nur ein Mensch sein konnte. Es war zwar schwer für ihn gewesen, Susan zu sagen was er für sie fühlte, aber er war froh dass sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte. Ohne Susans Anstoß hätte er bestimmt nie etwas gesagt und immer still vor sich hin gelitten. Jetzt musste er nur auf ihre Antwort warten, ob sie ihn auch liebte und sich mehr vorstellen konnte oder ob sie lieber ein gute Freundin für ihn bleiben wollte. Um 23 Uhr begann das Feuerwerk und ging ganze 30 Minuten. Für einen so kleinen Ort hatten sie sich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt. Das bunte Spektakel wurde von „Ahhh, Ohhh und wie toll Rufen begleitet. Susan stand die ganze Zeit an Leo´s rechter Seite und schaute öfter ihn, als das Feuerwerk an. Leo spürte ein Kribbeln wenn sie ihn ansah, wagte es aber nicht ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Er hatte Angst dass er damit alles erstören könnte. Seine Freunde standen auf den anderen Seite von Leo und waren so auf den Himmel konzentriert, das sie nicht mitbekamen, das Susan Leo so oft ansah und Leo sich heftigst bemühte es sich anmerken zu lassen das er es bemerkt hatte. Als die Veranstaltung vorüber war, räumten alle gemeinsam auf. Die Meisten freuten sich bereits jetzt auf das nächste Jahr.

Nachdem alle Spuren beseitigt und alles aufgeräumt war, gingen die Menschen nach Hause. Als Leo daheim ankam war seine Familie schon im Bett. Matty würde er später von seinem Tag erzählen. Seinem Dad wahrscheinlich nie, da er sich sicherlich nicht wissen wollen würde was ihn so bewegt. Auf jeden Fall war er froh, das Christopher Wyatt nicht so lange aufgeblieben war, bis er nach Hause kam. Er hatte keine Lust von ihm unsanft darauf hinwiesen zu werden das er extrem spät nach Hause gekommen war.

Am nächsten Tag erzählte er seinem Bruder von seinen Erlebnissen auf der Feier. Sein Dad hatte schon vor einer Stunde das Haus gegangen. Wohin wusste allerdings keiner der Beiden. Matty schaute seinen Bruder an, als er begeistert von Susan erzählte. „Du liebst sie nicht war?" wollte er wissen. Als Leo mit den Kopf nickte, lächelte sein kleiner Bruder vor sich hin. „Ich habe es doch schon länger vermutet", sagte er. „Warum hast du nicht gesagt?" fragte Leo. „Warum sollte ich? Es ist dein Leben und solcher Dinge musst du dir selbst bewusst werden. Wie auch immer ich wünsche dir alles Gute. Wie steht sie zu deiner Offenbarung?" „Ja, das ist so eine Sache. Sie hat nicht ja oder nein gesagt, sondern meinte das sie darüber nicht sofort einen Antwort geben kann." „Nun, das klingt nicht so schlecht. Ich denke dass sie so füllt wie du, sich allerdings erstmal an die neue Situation gewöhnen muss. Schließlich wart ihr immer gute Freunde und jetzt würdet ihr ein Liebespaar mit allen Konsequenzen werden. Vielleicht macht es ihr auch zu schaffen, das sie sich jetzt auch mit dem Gedanken anfreunden muss nicht mehr nur ein Kind zu sein, sondern langsam eine erwachsene Frau, die nicht mit einem anderen Kind, sondern mit einem beinahe erwachsenen Mann befreundet ist oder sogar mehr. Es ist nicht für jeden so einfach zu akzeptieren älter zu werden und damit eine Änderung in vertrauten Beziehungen und Handlungen vollziehen zu müssen.


	27. Endlich ein Liebespaar?

**Disclaimer:** siehe Kapitel 1

_**Kapitel 11 – Endlich ein Liebespaar?**_

Seit dem Unabhängigkeitstag waren einige Wochen vergangen. Leo, Susan und alle anderen hatte ihr Leben so gelebt, wie es sich ergab. Noch immer wartete er auf eine positive Nachricht von seiner großen Liebe. Er und Susan hatten in der letzten Zeit verschiedenes unternommen. Doch sie verhielt sich ihm gegenüber nicht anders, als sie es vor seiner Offenbarung getan hatte. Irgendwie machte ihn das traurig. War es im den nicht gegönnt auch einmal glücklich zu sein? Es war ein trüber, Septembertag und leichter Regen fiel vom Himmel, das hinderte ihn allerdings nicht im Park auf einer Bank zu sitzen und in Gedanken versunken vor sich hin zu blicken. Er so damit beschäftigt, dass es ihm nicht einmal mehr bewusst wurde, wie seine ganzen Sache und Klamotten langsam durchweichten. Das er nicht mehr allein im Park war, fiel ihm ebenfalls nicht auf. Langsam näherte sich eine, in blaue Stoffhosen und weiße Bluse gekleidet, Gestalt. Erst als die Gestalt hinter der Bank stehen blieb auf der Leo saß, konnte man erkennen um wenn es sich handelte. Es war Susan. Leo war noch immer in seinen Gedanken versunken und bekam immer noch nichts mit. Erst als sie ihre Hände hob, ihm die Augen zu hielt und rief: „Überraschung! Rate mal wer da ist?", stellte Leo fest, das er nicht allein war. Im Stillen verfluchte er sich für die Tatsache dass er nichts mitbekommen hatte. Es hätte ebenso jemand sein können, der ihm was antun will und nicht jemand der ihn nur überraschen will. Zum Glück hatte er Susan noch rechtzeitig an ihrer Stimme erkannt, ansonsten hätte es für sie beide unangenehm ausgehen können. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal das Leo jemanden der ihn von hinten erschrecken wollte nachdem reflexartiges Umdrehen eine runter gehauen hätte. „Susan", sagte Leo. „Richtig", erwiderte sie und setzte sich neben ihm auf die nasse Bank. „Was um Himmelswillen machst du hier im Park? Und dann auch noch mitten im Regen.?" „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen", meinte sie. „Mir war einfach danach", sagte Leo. „Es gab ein paar Gedanken die ich gerne ordnen wollte. Ich fürchte nur das mir das mir noch nicht so recht gelungen ist." „Ich habe dich gesucht, weil ich etwas mit dir besprechen wollte", erklärte Susan. „Man sagte mir, du wärst Richtung Park gegangen. Ich bin dieser Spur gefolgt und habe dich ja auch gefunden." „Was gibt es?" wollte Leo wissen. „Ich hatte gehofft dir etwas Schönes zu sagen, was ich auch tun werde, leider wird diese schöne Nachricht von einer nicht so tollen fast wieder zu Grunde gerichtet." Leo schaute ihr in die grünen Augen. Dort konnte er genau das sehen was sie bereits erwähnt hatte. Einerseits erblickte er Freude und auf der anderen große Traurigkeit. „Ich liebe dich, Leo und möchte gerne mit dir zusammen sein", erklärte sie. Leo drehte sich zu ihr um und drückte sie fest an sich. Eine Geste die man bei dem schüchternen, jungen Mann so gut wie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Susan freute sich über die Reaktion. Im nächsten Augenblick packte sie ihn allerdings bei den Armen und brachte ihn wieder auf Sichtweite zu ihr. „Das war die gute Nachricht, Leo. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, dass mein Vater einen Job in London bekommen hat, den er nächsten Monat antreten muss. Mum und ich sollen sofort mit ihm dorthin ziehen. Wie lange er an dieser Stelle bleiben wird ist noch nicht absehbar. Vermutlich wird es aber eine Weile dauern. Wir werden uns eine ganze Zeit nicht mehr wieder sehen. Allerdings können wir schreiben und vielleicht gelingt uns auch mal ein Besuch. Ich hoffe dass unsere Freundschaft und Liebe diese große Distanz überstehen kann. Leider habe ich schon mitbekommen, das nach einer Weile meist nicht mehr viel übrig bleibt von dem was einst war. Ich hoffe das es bei uns nicht so aufhört." „Ach, Susan. Ist uns den kein dauerhaftes Glück miteinander gegönnt?" „Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein. Das Ganze wird uns erst die Zukunft zeigen." „Ein Grund mehr, die Zeit bis zu deinem Umzug so viel und so schön miteinander zu verbringen, wie es geht." Susan konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Die Beiden machten wirklich das Beste aus der restlichen Zeit miteinander. Dazu gehörte mehr als nur küssen und Händchen halten. Sie verbrachten ebenfalls einige romantische Nächte miteinander. Eines Tages war es soweit. Der Lkw kam und holte den Container ab. Susan und Leo küssten sich ein letztes Mal und das sogar vor Susans Eltern. Ihre Mutter hatte kein Problem damit. Ihr Vater war nicht so glücklich darüber. Nicht weil er Leo nicht mochte, sondern weil es so in aller Öffentlichkeit war. Die Tage und Monate vergingen. Susan schickte ihm seine Adresse und die beiden tauschten stapelweise Post aus. Irgendwann wurde es allerdings weniger, sowohl von seiner als auch von ihrer Seite. Es war nicht so, das die Beiden nicht mehr schreiben wollten, sie hatte sie nur nichts mehr zu sagen. Ihre Art zu leben war so auseinander gelaufen, dass es irgendwann keinen Sinn mehr machte. Irgendwann waren Susan und ihre Familie erneut umgezogen. Leo hatte die neue Adresse nicht bekommen. Ob sie es vergessen oder nicht gewollt hatte, erfuhr er nicht. Vielleicht gab es auch einen anderen Grund. Vielleicht was es dieser neue Klassenkamerad aus Schottland von dem sie so oft geschrieben hatte und mit dem sie so viel unternahm. Leo überlegte mal kurz und dann fiel es ihm ein. Der Name des Jungen war Devon McCabe. Für einen Besuch hatten weder er noch sie Geld. Leo beließ es dabei und hoffte sie einen Tag wieder zu sehen oder etwas von ihr zu hören oder zu lesen. Bis dahin lebte er sein Leben weiter wie es sich für ihn da bot. Noch war es relativ ruhig, abgesehen von ein paar Abschlussprüfungen. Die würde er allerdings bald hinter sich gebracht haben. Dann warte der Ernst des Lebens auf ihn. Er musste sich für einen Beruf entscheiden. Diese Wahl würde in möglicherweise auch ganz weit weg von seinem Zuhause führen. Das war Leo ziemlich egal. Viel zu verlieren hatte er ja nicht mehr. Er würde sein Schicksal so nehmen wie es kam. Möglicherweise hielt es Schicksal auch noch ein Frau, sowie Kinder für ihn bereit und vielleicht war Susan ja gar nicht die allergrößte Liebe seines Lebens? Sie war seine erste große Liebe, aber vermutlich nicht die Letzte. Was das Schicksal noch alles für ihn bereithielt, ahnte Leo Wyatt am Morgen seiner Schulabschlussfeier noch nicht mal ansatzweise. Doch bereits einige Stunden später würde er einen ersten Eindruck bekommen. Der Beginn seines langen, gewunden und oft holprigen Lebenspfades stand ihm nun bevor.


	28. Die Abschlussfeier

_**Kapitel 12 – Die Abschlussfeier**_

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Leo und Nathan. Ihr habt es geschafft. Nie wieder Schule", sagt sein kleiner Bruder Matthew und lächelte. Er war stolz auf seinen großen Bruder, welcher seinen Schulabschluss mit einem zweier Durchschnitt geschafft hatte. Matty, wie sein Bruder ihm manchmal zu nennen pflegte, konnte kaum den Tag erwarten an dem er selbst dort stehen würde, in dem schwarzen Umhang und der schwarzen Mütze auf dem Kopf. Leo drehte seinen Kopf nach links und rechts. Er versuchte die Umrisse seines Vaters in der riesigen Menschenmenge zu entdecken. Er sah sie alle, die Eltern seine Freunde und die seiner anderen Klassenkammeraden. Er sah wieder seinen kleinen Bruder an, doch nun lächelte er nicht mehr dabei. Matty, wo ist Dad? Er hat mir doch versprochen, heute her zu kommen." „Es tut mir leid. Er wird nicht kommen. Er sagte zu mir, dass er sich heute nicht so gut füllt." „Ah, ha," entgegnete Leo. Das ist seltsam. Er füllt sich immer gut, wenn es um dich oder jemanden anderes geht, aber bin ich mal an der Reihe oder geht es um etwas das in Bezug zu mir steht, dann sagt er ständig das er sich schlecht fühlt. Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er die Wahrheit sagt." "Oh, Bruder, es tut mir so leid." "He, kleiner Bruder, macht dir keine Sorgen. Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass er nicht deine Schuld ist. Dad mag mich nicht, das hat er ja bereits mehr als einmal deutlich gesagt. Aber ich habe immer wieder gehofft, dass er mal darüber steht und in den wenigen wirklichen wichtigen Momenten meines Lebens für mich da ist. Ich schätze, das war ein Fehler." "Herr Wyatt? Leonard Wyatt? " „Ja. Das bin ich. Wie kann ich helfen, Sir?" „Ich habe etwas für sie, sowie auch für die meisten anderen ihrer Klassenkammeraden. Sie wissen vom Krieg?" "Ja, das tue ich." „Er startete in Europa und hat sich nun weit über die Grenzen hinaus ausgeweitet. Er ist zu einem Weltkrieg geworden. Dem Zweiten in diesem Jahrhundert." „Was hat das mit uns zu tun?" „Wir müssen vorbereit sein, weil wir möglicherweise in nächster Zeit auch darin verwickelt sein werden. Sie wissen ja bestimmt, das es ein Gesetz gibt welches sagt das alle jungen Männer, die gesundheitlich in Lage sind, ihren Militärdienst ableisten müssen. Sowie eine militärischen Ausbildung absolvieren müssen, um eine guter Soldat zu werden. Nun sind sie an der Reihe. Sie und alle die einen Einberufungsbescheid bekommen haben, müssen morgen um 10 Uhr früh zur Franklin Tate Military Base kommen. Wir müssen einen Gesundheitscheck mit ihnen durchführen. Ebenso werden wir einen Test durchführen, um zu testen welche Eignungen sie besitzen, damit wir wissen für was wir sie einsetzen können. Sie dürfen uns auch mitteilen was sie gerne tun würde und in welche Einheit sie wollen. Wir werden versuchen ihre Wünsche und unseren Bedarf aufeinander abzustimmen. Wenn als wie geplant läuft dann können sie bereits Anfang nächsten Monat mit ihrer Ausbildung beginnen. So, hier ist ihr Einberufungsbescheid", sagte der Mann und händigte ihn an Leo aus. "Was wird aus dem College? Ich wollte dorthin gehen, Medizin studieren und anschließend ein Arzt werden." „Es tut mir leid, Militärpflichten gehen vor, dann sie in Augenblick wesentlich dringlicher sind. Allerdings kann das Militär immer gute Ärzte gebrauchen. Wenn sie gut genug sind um den Test zu bestehen, werden sie sicher eine Chance bekommen Arzt zu werden und das komplette Studium wird vom Staat bezahlt." "In Ordnung. Auf Wiedersehen. is morgen dann. „Ja, haben sie noch einen schönen Tag, Herr Wyatt. " Er schüttelte seine Hand und verließ ihn. Er ging zum einigen anderen Jungs, redetet mit ihnen und übergab ihnen dieselben Papiere, die zuvor auch schon Leo erhalten hatte. "Wow, Privat Leo Wyatt", sagte sein kleiner Bruder "Hey, Ich bin noch kein Soldat." „Nein, ich weiß. Ich wollte dich nur mal wieder zu lachen bringen. Ich bin sicher das ist der richtige Weg für dich. Sie werden dich auswählen und du wirst, während deiner Dienstzeit, zu einem erstklassigen Doktor ausgebildet. Daddy wird stolz auf dich sein, weil du ein guter Soldat und ein guter Doktor gleichzeitig werden wirst. Er war doch auch Soldat bis er krank wurde und er hat immer gesagt das er sehr stolz auf jeden Mann ist der seinen Soldatenpflichten nachkommt und so die USA und den Rest der Welt beschützt." „Danke Matty." Er hoffte es, aber er würde er würde nicht darauf wetten. "He, Leo. Ich sehe du hast dasselbe bekommen wie ich, " sagte Nathan und zeigte auf den Brief den Leo immer noch in seiner linken Hand hielt. "Ich werde versuchen Mediziner zu werden, aber wir müssen trotzdem versuchen in dieselbe Einheit zu kommen oder wenigsten in welche die in der Nähe zueinander stationiert sind, egal was auch immer sie letztlich aus uns machen. "Ja, das werden wir, Leo. Ich schwöre als zu tun was nötig ist, um das zu erreichen. Die fingen an zu lächeln und liefen, zusammen mit Matthew, auf das große Buffet zu welche an der linken Bühnenseite aufgebaut worden war. Jeder von ihnen nahm ein Glas Bowle und sie stoßen damit an. "Auf unser Schicksal und eine glückliche Zukunft", sagte die drei und lehrten die Gläser mit einem Zug. Es war fast 12 in der Nacht als Matty und Leo wieder zu Hause ankamen. Ihr Vater war sehr wütend darüber das die Beiden so spät nach Hause kamen. Sie war beide schließlich noch nicht alt genug um so lange, allein, auszugehen. Der Gestank nach Alkohol verbesserte ihre Lage nicht gerade. Er schrie Matty an und sagte ihm er solle sofort in sein Zimmer gehen. Außerdem würde er einen Hausarrest für die nächsten zwei Monate bekommen. Er senkte die Augen, nickte und ging ihn sein Zimmer. Leo musste einen fast zwei Stunden dauerten Vortrag über sich ergehen lassen. Als dieser beendet war, erklärte ihm sein Vater dass er jetzt natürlich auch Hausarrest bekommen würde. Er war der Ältere, hatte die Sache angefangen und seine kleine Bruder mit rein gezogen. Daher bekam er einen Hausarrest in der Länge von drei Monaten. Leo interessierte das nicht besonders. Er hatte solche Sachen schon so oft gehört und er berührte ihn nicht mehr besonderst. Leo erzählte seinem Vater über sein morgige Musterung und seine voraussichtliche militärische Karriere. Wie er es erwartet hatte, zeigte sich sein Vater nicht besonders beeindruckt davon. Doch er wusste, auch wenn er seinen Vater nicht so verärgert hätte, wäre dessen Reaktion darüber kaum anders ausgefallen. Nachdem sein Vater fertig war ging Leo in Bett und schlief sehr schnell ein. Er war sehr gespannt auf Morgen und darauf was ihm die Zukunft wohl bringen würde. Eine Zukunft die mit Sicherheit Morgen beginnen würde.


End file.
